Smile again
by Sevi007
Summary: (Spoilers up to Chapter 92) After his fight with All for One, All Might is in an worse shape than ever. His Quirk lost, his body weakened further and his true form revealed to the world, the Number One Hero almost drowns in his dark thoughts. And at that point, it's up to Izuku to save his mentor for once. (Cross-posted on AO3 under the same name.)
1. Chapter 1

**This story here is dedicated to AthanatosOra, who inspired me to write this. Her art and writing is awesome, so check out her blog on tumblr, people!**

 **So, after reading chapter 92 of Bnha I simply couldn't sit quietly and watch the angst flood the fandom. (Mostly flood ME, for that matter.) I kind of decided on a whim "let's write that All Might survives!"**

 **And that's how this piece came to be. Set after 92, AU, and a healthy mixture of angst, cheesiness and fluff. I hope the characters aren't too OOC – it's my first time writing them. The whole thing got a bit out of hand. It was supposed to be a short story about All Might and Izuku, but now there are other people in there to and the whole thing has got 13k words. But please, tell me your opinion if you should manage to read through all that rambling. XD**

 **By the way, I'm German and it's not proofread yet, so if my English sounds weird, please remember that. Suggestions on how I could improve are greatly appreciated!**

" _It's too early for you to be here, Toshinori."_

" _No" he answered her. "No, it's not. Please, Sensei, let me stay."_

 _A sigh right behind him had him whirling around. And there she was, dark hair and dark eyes, arms folded in front of her toned torso. There was regret in her eyes as well as pity._

 _He didn't want to see either. She should smile, like she taught him to. She should be fighting, not regretting._

 _She should be alive and well._

 _She was nothing of all that. Instead, she was a dream in his nights, a shadow of the past, and he knew it. Hell, even she knew that. That's where the pity in her gaze came from, right?_

" _Go back, Toshinori."_

" _I can't go back," he insisted. "I'm here, so that means I lost, right? And that means…"_

" _Stupid boy," she smiled at him, a shadow of her once beaming smile. This smile was coloured with bitterness. (Was that because of him?) "You didn't outright win. Doesn't mean you lost. And you didn't die, either."_

" _Then why am I here?"_

" _You can't tell? Because you wanted to be here. But now, it's time for you to go back. No sense in dwelling in the past all the time."_

 _Something stirred inside him. He couldn't go back. There was… He was…_

" _I'm afraid, Sensei."_

 _Again, a sigh and a smile that was a tad too bitter to be really hers. "Did I teach you nothing, my boy? Or have you simply forgotten? When we are afraid, when we are anxious, what do we do then?"_

 _She said it as if it was easy. As if he just could go on with his new knowledge, with the fear and anger All for One had induced in him, and just… just…_

" _Because it_ is _easy, Toshinori. And I know you can do it. So wake up already, you blockhead."_

 _And just like that, she was gone and left him alone again…_

* * *

… and he woke up with a start, disorientated and confused and crying, reaching out blindly in front of him in an attempt to stop her. To hold her close.

Sharp pain laced through his arm and the limb fell back down.

It hit a mattress – he lay on said mattress, he realised blurrily. He wasn't lying on hard, jagged stones anymore.

Above him and around him there was only white. White ceiling and white cushions and white blankets, tightly drawn around his natural form. Also white bandages, covering his entire arms and his torso, as far as he could see.

Still not sure where he was, he coughed and tried to lift his arm again. Only to realise that he didn't have control of his body. His vision was blurry and he could barely move a single muscle, let alone sit up. Frantically he tried to recall what had happened…

… _All for One right in front of him, mocking him, pushing his powerless body around like a ragdoll. Talking, so much talking, filling him with anger and hatred and despair and…_

" _Shigaraki Tomura is the grandson of Shimura Nana."_

There it was, the reason for his despair, for his hatred. He had been able to push it to the back of his mind during the fight, concentrating on what he had to do. But now it all came flooding back to him in full force, leaving him with the urge to scream, scream, scream, _scream_ in agony…

" _You defeated Tomura. So clueless, putting on a noble smile…"_

He had hurt Nana's family, had hurt his beloved mentor's grandson without even realizing. Without even knowing that she had a grandson.

What a student he was! What a hero he was!

" _That's weird, All Might. Where did your smile go?"_

He had fought with everything he had got, that much he could remember. Had pushed his body and the remains of his quirk to their absolute limits and beyond, had collected all his power in a final punch, throwing it all at his enemy, and…

He couldn't remember what had happened after that.

He tried to speak, tried to call for someone. Someone had to be there, right?

But his voice broke, launching him into a coughing fit accompanied with blood in his mouth. Hacking and groaning, he wasn't even able to spit out the blood accordingly because he couldn't sit up.

"All Might!"

There was frantic movement in the corner of his vision. Moments later, there was Recovery Girl, lifting him up with surprising strength. The motion shot new sparks of pain through his body, but by sitting and leaning against a cushion, he could at least spit everything into a bowl the woman handed him.

It seemed to take hours until he could finally stop. By then, Toshinori felt more dead than alive, but at least he could breathe again. Still blinking blurrily, he focused on Recovery Girl.

"What… what happened?"

His voice sounded terrible, like his throat was made out of sandpaper and filled with shards of glass.

Recovery Girl had started whipping his forehead with a wet cloth at some point. He hadn't even realised it in his frenzy. Now, she slowed her movements down, gazing straight into his eyes.

There was something sad in her gaze, and he feared his heart would stop. Something terrible had happened. Something…

"The kids?" His voice got worse with his panic, but he had to ask. "Are they…?"

"They are fine", she assured him. "Really, none of them got injured. Save for the young Bakugou, but even he only had a few scratches. Wouldn't even let me take a look at them, that boy. They are _fine._ "

"And… and the others? The heroes… Gran Torino?" he could remember how his mentor had been used as a shield, how his fist had connected with the older man's jaw. He remembered the sickening cracking sound that had followed, and it filled him with dread.

"I already healed Gran Torino. Apart from his jaw and the exhaustion, there wasn't anything to do for me, really. Don't worry about him." Recovery Girl reached over and patted his shoulder gingerly, minding his wounds. "His already in good shape again. Same goes for Mount Lady. The poor girl had her nose broken by those rascals, but other than that, most of the heroes got away mostly unscathed."

Relief started to build up in him, only to be crushed under the weight of her last sentence. "You said "most"."

Her movements next to him stilled, before she stood up and gathered fresh bandages, put away the blood filled bowl and came back to him. "I have to take a look at your wounds now. Make sure you didn't open them up with all that coughing."

" _Chiyo."_

He didn't often use her true name, and when he did, she knew she couldn't avoid the question any longer. Like now.

Recovery Girl sighed deeply. "Best Jeanist was impaled and thus knocked out by All for One. We had to put him in an artificial coma, until we could heal all the damage done to his body. He still hasn't woken up yet. And we're still not sure whether he still has his quirk or not."

He didn't know if he should be relieved or drown in guilt. The other pro hero seemed to be alive, but at what cost? The ones who had their quirk forcibly taken from them… most of them had gone crazy after that. Had he doomed his colleague to that fate with his rash actions?

"Don't even start thinking like that."

He looked up to see a fairly scary gaze direct right at him. He huffed without smiling, too tired for it. "Are you reading my mind?"

"I don't need a mindreading-quirk like that to know that you are blaming yourself. Stop that at once." Recovery Girl's intonation left no room for objections.

"Fine." He sighed, not sure if he could manage it. But there were more pressing matters he had to take care of. "What about All for One? Have I… Did I get him?"

He almost couldn't believe that he did. He was almost sure that he, in fact, didn't reach him. That it hadn't been enough, in the end.

There was a long pause before he got an answer.

"You sent him flying with your last attack. Straight through a couple of buildings, through half of the town, in fact." Recovery Girl busied herself with wetting the cloth in a bowl of water nearby, before she turned around again. "Tsukauchi and a handful of heroes set up search troupes, but none of them could find even a single hint of his whereabouts. It's like he has vanished into thin air after the fight."

Or teleported somewhere far away with the help of a stolen quirk.

Toshinori felt like a rug had been pulled out from under him. After everything, after he had used up all his power – All for One was still somewhere out there, alive and working on his next plan to induce the fall of the heroes.

Recovery Girl caught up on his brooding and sighed. "Now, don't look so troubled. With the wounds you gave him all those years ago and after that last fight, he won't be able to do anything for the time being. Really, it's a miracle he survived. There is even the possibility that he will die from the wounds…"

"We already thought that he had died six years ago." Toshinori croaked out. "It's more likely he survived with ease and is already preparing his next steps."

She didn't have to say anything to that. They both knew that Toshinori's rather dark prediction was quite likely true.

Toshinori would have balled his fists hadn't his arms been crushed not too long ago and were now unable to really move. He had the biggest chance they had had let slip through his finger. No, worse. He hadn't just let All for One get away, he had also endangered everyone who had followed him. Not to mention the civilians who had been caught up in their fight.

Before they had gone on the raid, he had felt invincible in his fury and with his colleagues beside him. He had even told his friend Naomasa how he would let the villains know that this raid was "payback". Marching straight into their hideout, rescuing Bakugou, and cutting of the connection to the Noumus. It had sounded like an easy win for the heroes, as they had outnumbered the villains by far.

Instead, he had walked straight into the trap All for One had set up for him.

" _So clueless, putting on a noble smile…"_

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything yet, All Might."

Toshinori stopped himself. He hadn't even realised that he had hissed the command out loud, talking to the voice that haunted him in his memories. Now he was confronted with Recovery Girl looking at him, suspicious and worried at the same time.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I wasn't talking to you. Just… remembering."

There was too much to remember all at once, he thought to himself.

As if she had read his mind, Recovery Girl sighed and dabbed at his forehead again. "Don't remember too much, you hear me? It doesn't do you any good."

"No blaming, no remembering." Toshinori muttered bitter. "Right. I will try that."

"Hm." She stepped back, disbelieve in her eyes and her frown, but she nodded anyway. "I will go and inform everyone that you're awake. Can I leave you alone for that long?"

"I am a grown man, you know. I can handle myself." He didn't feel like he could, really, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Fine. I will be right back. Don't move around too much. And don't try to use your quirk yet. It could have a terrible influence on your wounds!" warned Recovery Girl.

"Right." Toshinori answered promptly, nodding all the while.

* * *

As soon as he was left alone, he concentrated and tried to tap into his quirk.

There was no reaction. No warmth flooded his body, stretching over his limbs and transforming them into something which could hold a power that had been cultivated and passed down through many generations. Instead of the steady warmth at the centre of his very being, there was a gaping void.

Even when he had lost _most_ of his powers – at least that steady little flame had always been there, reminding him of the power he still possessed. Even after passing the torch down, he had felt it there, next to his heart.

Now, there was nothing.

Toshinori could feel a desperate sound build up in his throat and squeezed his eyes together tightly, teeth grinding together in his effort.

He was quirkless again.

* * *

He told Recovery Girl of his discovery the next time she visited him. It had been hardly an hour then, and he had had a bit time to gather himself again.

She didn't even scold him, although he had blatantly ignored her command. She didn't say anything at all. Instead, she took his hand in hers and held it lightly, mindful of his wounds.

The pity in her eyes almost shattered his heart.

* * *

The next one to visit him was Tsukauchi Naomasa.

He was somewhat surprised to see his friend here at his bed. After all, he had reckoned that the policeman would be busy with cleaning up the mess that the fight against All for One had created.

As Toshinori told Naomasa as much, his friend smiled tiredly at him. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was unkempt and he had gotten rid of his tie, leading to an uncharacteristic dishevelled look. "I'm on vacation. Couldn't leave a good friend alone in such a state, now could I? Only for a few days, though."

Toshinori uttered a surprised sound at that, shifting around uneasily. As grateful as he was, there was something he wanted to talk about. And yet, somehow, he wanted to avoid it at the same time. How to go about it, then?

He needn't have worried, he realized when he looked up.

Naomasa looked at him with a quiet sadness and understanding that said it all.

"She told you already." Toshinori deduced hoarsely.

"I'm sorry." The policeman answered quietly, sincerity in his words and his eyes. "I truly am."

Toshinori tried to smile reassuringly, but he failed terribly at it, he knew. Overly cheerful and in a broken voice he answered "No reason to be, really. You don't have to do anything with it. But tell me, how are things out there? The news have to be going around the globe already."

There was a flicker of _something_ on Naomasa's face, before he had his expression under control. It had looked even worse than the pity.

"What?" Toshinori wasn't going to ignore it. He couldn't ignore it. "Naomasa, what happened? What did you find?"

"Find? No, it's… we didn't find anything yet. He simply vanished." Naomasa rubbed his face, trying to breathe deeply in and out, before he face him again. "It's not about All for One. It's about you."

"About me?" Dread welled up inside him, and he resisted the urge to shake his friend, tell him to hurry up already. "Tell me. I have to know."

Naomasa's eyes were full of pity again when he spoke. And there was that look again…

Oh.

Now Toshinori knew what that was.

It was resignation.

"Do you remember the helicopter above the battlefield, All Might?"

He did. Now that he heard it, he did, and he went pale at the memory. There had been a camera crew inside that helicopter… and if they still had been there after One for All had disappeared, then that would mean…

The look on Naomasa's face told him enough to know.

The camera had still been there, and his transformation had been live on every screen.

"All Mi-…"

"Can I… could you give me some time to think about this alone? Please."

* * *

Naomasa left him alone like he requested, not able to get Toshinori to speak again. Although he assured him that the civilians around the battlefield had cheered for All Might, even when his true form had been revealed, it wasn't enough for the hero.

Alone in the infirmary, Toshinori buried his face in his hand. He still wasn't able to stomach the realization that right now, everyone knew about his true form. Everyone knew that he had just put on a mask all this time.

His cover was blown, his secret laid bare to the world. For six long years, he had maintained the charade, had played the role of the unbroken and proud hero, strong as ever, shining as ever. Now all of that was gone, and his scrawny body and poor health was revealed to the world.

He didn't know what he should do from now on. He couldn't even pretend to be a hero anymore. The last fight had robbed him of another few years of his already short life, and also took away the precious time during which he could activate One for All.

Toshinori Yagi had survived the battle, but All Might hadn't had the same luck.

What remained was a quirkless and sick man, unable to fight. Even worse, unable _to protect_. And on top of that plagued by guilt and sorrow, and without any fight left in him.

He may have withstood the battle physically, but All for One had broken his spirit with only a few words.

" _So clueless,…"_

Who would set their trust in him when he was like this? Especially when the people would realise that he had played a role all this years. They would think of him as a liar, a fake. Who would see him as the symbol of peace, the pillar of the hero-society ever again?

He wouldn't be of use to anyone in this state. Not only had he made failures in the past without even realizing, now he couldn't even make it better in the future because he was to weak.

Toshinori shrank further into himself as one terrible thought made his way into his mind.

He was no hero.

He was just a disappointment.

* * *

After coming to that conclusion, Toshinori felt too tired and hollow for everything.

He didn't touch the food Recovery Girl brought him. Not because he was being "a sulky child", like Recovery Girl told him, but rather because he couldn't find any appetite.

He let the medical heroine rant about it all she wanted and simply rolled onto his right side and closed his eyes. Pretending to sleep.

(He didn't sleep, for whenever he closed his eyes, there was Nana's smile being swallowed up by a layer of blood and flames and All for One's mocking laughter overriding every happy memory he had of his mentor.)

" _Where did your smile go, All Might?"_

He didn't want to talk to his visitors, too. He didn't want to hear their consoling words or their questions about what he wanted to do from now on.

He simply didn't know the answer, so he remained silent.

That alone didn't stop his visitors, and in the days that followed, a few very persistent individuals made their appearances.

Nedzu assured him that he was still a teacher of U.A., and surely would still be accepted and respected among the students and his colleagues. He would always be welcome here, with or without One for All.

Toshinori ignored it because he simply couldn't believe the future heroes wanted to be taught by someone who couldn't even make his way to the classroom without vomiting blood.

Naomasa, never really believing that Toshinori was cut out for the job of a teacher, went as far as suggesting the job of a police officer.

Toshinori shrugged, but didn't respond, and his friend understood without words. How could the number one hero bear to watch from close up how the real heroes fought the villains while he himself was no longer able to help?

Gran Torino simply asked for his well-being, and after he didn't get a real answer, the older man started to console him. It sounded more like reprimanding, to be honest, but at least he tried.

"You may have broken my jaw," Gran Torino grunted, "Doesn't mean I will just leave you to vegetate here."

"I'm sorry," Toshinori answered, meaning the broken jaw.

After that, all of Gran Torino's questions, commands and almost-pleas couldn't change the fact that the conversation died down again.

Recovery Girl stubbornly tried to get him to talk or eat, ranting over him, cursing him. From time to time she informed him that his students had come by, wanting to see him.

"They are worried." She told him, gaze dark and reproachful. "They want to make sure you're alive and well. And they don't believe my mere words alone anymore."

He only shook his head and let her send the kids away again. They certainly didn't want to see him like this. What they wanted, what they needed to see after all the horror they had had to face, was All Might's wide, reassuring smile. Not some skeleton of a man who couldn't smile anymore.

Lastly, Recovery Girl's voice turned almost pleading. "At least the boy, All Might."

He went rigid at that, avoiding her gaze still. Knowing in an instant who she was talking about.

"Day after day, he shows up here and ask if he can see you. If youeven want to see him. He's worried sick, All Might. You have to talk to him. Assure him that you're fine."

And he broke his silence for that, croaking and almost groaning the words. "I wouldn't reassure him even one bit when he sees me in this state."

"And you think avoiding him is better? You of all people should know how it feels to lose a teacher – yeah, don't look at me like that!" The anger was back in her voice, and now there was no stopping her. Eyes flashing, she reprimanded him: "He feels like he is losing you, even when you are still alive. You know what you're doing to him with this behaviour and you know exactly how much it is paining him, you stubborn old idiot of a man. Just because you're ashamed of your looks or your powerlessness doesn't give you any right to hurt that boy, the same boy who adores you so much. Or are you so wrapped up in your own self-pity that you don't care for others anymore?"

"Of course I care! That's exactly why…!"

"That's quite enough of your ridiculous and childish behaviour!"

It had taken almost four days, but finally, Recovery Girl seemed to be fed up with him. Her last statement had been uttered quite loudly. Additionally she had slapped both hands on her desk's surface, almost sending Toshinori tumbling over the edge of the mattress out of shock.

But he stubbornly refused to move, only holding her gaze in a silent challenge.

In return, she pointed at him, declaring, "You're sulking like a little child, beating yourself up over the fact that you couldn't end the fight once and for all. Whining over the fact that you lost your quirk doesn't make it better, and mourning what is gone may be normal, but you have to stop already! Instead of wasting your time like this, you should stand up and show everyone that you are back. They are waiting for you, even if you don't believe that! So get moving, go out there and finally smile again, for you are here and you are alive!"

Only that he didn't feel alive. He felt hollow and too old. He felt useless.

He felt like a _failure._

Perhaps she could see that in his eyes.

Perhaps that was the reason why she gave up the starring contest in favour of declaring coldly: "I will go and fetch the boy. Let's see if that doesn't wake you up."

Toshinori almost jumped at that, opening his mouth to call out to her and stop her. However, by then the door had already closed behind her.

And he was left alone, fearing who would step through that same door next.

He couldn't face _him_ , of all people. Not in this state. Not yet, not like this.

Though it didn't seem like he could avoid that meeting.

* * *

When Recovery Girl entered next, she seemed to be alone. Relief flooded Toshinori, and he even dared to sit up in his bed, feeling save to do so.

His hopes were thwarted in an instant. Recovery Girl shot him a look between reproachful and triumphant, only to turn to the half-open door again. Loudly she called, "Now, don't be shy. Come on in! You wanted to see him, too, didn't you?"

"Yes! Um, but, I don't want to disturb, so… I should probably come again when All Might is really alright with it?" the all-too familiar voice quivered slightly, hope and worry mixed in it.

Toshinori froze mid-motion, sending the woman a glare. She had really done it, then. Gone and called for that person he didn't dare facing yet.

Recovery Girl met his gaze unwaveringly and hissed only for him to hear, "Your behaviour is ridiculous, I hope you know that!"

"He shouldn't have to see me like this!" he hissed back.

"I don't think he will have a problem with it. The only one with a problem here is _you._ Now, don't' say such nonsense, my boy!" at the last sentence she spoke louder, all the while opening the door fully. "He will be happy to see you in no time."

"O-okay, then." Izuku shuffled in shyly, shoulders hunched and gaze unsteadily flickering through the room.

But as soon as he saw Toshinori sitting there, his face brightened in an instant and he blurted out: "You're awake! I'm so glad!"

The earnest statement was a stab to the heart for Toshinori. But even that couldn't lift the corners of his mouth up into a smile. Feeling too old altogether, he greeted simply "Hello, my boy."

Instantly the light on the boy's face dimmed considerably, and his shoulder tensed again.

Toshinori cursed himself silently. Of course his protégé would see in a matter of seconds that he was in bad shape.

The look that Recovery Girl threw his way was a reprimand in itself. Instead of answering it or excuse himself, he focused his gaze on the blanket that covered his legs. He had said so from the start – this meeting was a bad idea.

A clapping sound almost had him looking up, but he suppressed the urge.

"I will leave you two alone for a bit. I still have work to do that doesn't concern this one stubborn top hero. Make yourself at home here, boy, don't be shy. All Might, you behave yourself!" Recovery Girl commanded, before she closed the door behind her and left them alone.

There was a rather awkward pause. Neither of them knew what to do now, or where to begin.

In the end, Izuku hesitantly took a seat in the office chair Recovery Girl always used and wheeled himself closer to the bed. Carefully, he leaned forward, as if he was expecting to be attacked when he moved to fast. "All… All Might? Are you… feeling better? A little bit, at least?"

Toshinori almost couldn't bear the worried gaze that was boring into the side of his head. He had to do something. Convince Izuku that everything was alright, before the boy noticed that it certainly _wasn't_ alright.

His sat up straighter and extended his arms, startling the boy so much that he almost jumped off the chair.

"Don't worry, my boy!" Toshinori tried to put on a smile, in spite of the effort it cost him. Flexing his arm slightly, ignoring the searing pain in it, he bluffed, "Such a little setback can't hold a good man down! So no need to look so worried…"

The next coughing fit destroyed his charade effectively. Leaning forward, he gagged and coughed up blood, trying to hold it back with his hands. The blood-spewing and coughing had only intensified after the last battle, and each fit left him aching and tired.

He was dimly aware of a shout and frantic rustling beside him. In a matter of seconds, Izuku handed him the readied bowl from his nightstand, which he thankfully took.

He sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, trying not to suffocate. All the while embarrassed by the thought of what an impression he must make like this.

Finally, it was over. Toshinori wheezed with each breath, but at least he had gotten rid of all the blood in his throat and mouth.

Izuku pried the filled bowl out of his trembling hands, silently passing him a tissue instead. Still saying nothing, the boy stood up and went to wash out the bowl in the sink.

Whipping his mouth, Toshinori spoke quietly. "Sorry you had to see this."

No chance left to convince the boy that he was alright after this.

The water was turned off abruptly. Izuku dried his hand a bit too roughly, before putting the bowl aside and taking his seat again. Until then, he had not once looked at his mentor. Now however, he met his gaze head on and said, "Don't. Don't be sorry. You have no reason to be."

Something about his intonation gave Toshinori the feeling that the boy wasn't talking about the coughing alone. There was something else Izuku had been thinking about while he spoke.

No choice. He had to ask when he wanted to know, else there would stand a misunderstanding between them the whole time.

Choosing his words very carefully, he tried to coax the boy into speaking. "Whatever do you mean, my boy?"

There was some fidgeting on Izuku's part. Rubbing his neck and jaws working, the boy searched for words.

Toshinori waited patiently. He knew well enough that his student needed time to gather courage sometimes, but would come around as soon as he was ready.

"Before I came here, Gran Torino told me… He told me about your mentor."

That sent a jolt through Toshinori. Izuku knew. He _knew_ about Nana Shimura, he knew about All Might's mentor. That meant he probably also knew about Nana's grandson.

And that would mean Izuku also knew that not even he, Toshinori, hero number one, had been able to hinder All for One from killing Nana. That he hadn't been able to protect her grandson – her _family_ \- either.

He had disappointed Nana, had disappointed himself. Disappointed the society he had sworn to protect.

And probably worst of all, now Izuku would be disappointed in him as well.

Somehow Toshinori couldn't stomach that last thought.

While he tried to gather his thoughts again before they could spiral too far down, Izuku continued: "He told me her name. That she was your mentor, and you learned everything about being a hero from her. Also... that she died. He told me that… that she had a grandson. Shigaraki. And that beating him is one of the reasons why you… why you don't want to eat, or talk with anyone. Because you feel guilty."

There it was. So he truly knew all of it. Toshinori continued to avoid the boy's gaze, not able to face the disappointment in his eyes.

Izuku paused, searching for words. Even without looking Toshinori could imagine how the boy would wring his hands together in an effort to form his next sentences. He knew that child so well, he could even fathom how the lines on his forehead would deepen in thought, how he would bite the inside of his cheeks. How he would deeply breathe before he started to speak, like he did now.

Nevertheless Izuku's next words took him by utter surprise.

"After he told me that… I told him I didn't want to hear anything more about it."

For the first time since Izuku sat down, Toshinori looked up and really searched for the boy's gaze.

He didn't find the disappointment he had expected.

Instead he was met with warmth and happiness and sadness, sorrow and hope and everything mixed together in those green eyes. The underlying shyness which the boy usually displayed around his great idol had completely vanished. Izuku held his gaze firmly and without even the tiniest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

Upon realizing that he had finally gained Toshinori's full attention again, Izuku smiled. A bit watery around the edges, but beaming nonetheless.

And Toshinori didn't understand in the least. Izuku, the most curious fanboy, the most curious _person_ he had ever met, didn't want to know one of his greatest secrets?

"Why?"

His own voice sounded strange to him. He had always talked a tad hoarse after his first fight against All for One. Even worse after the fight only days ago. But now strain and confusion added a whole new layer and that one word came out like the screeching sound of stone against metal.

Again Izuku didn't seem to care about little things like that. His smile only grow, a bit wavering, as he answered. "Because it's not _his_ story to tell. It's yours. I want to hear it from _you_ and nobody else."

The words hit their mark. Some of the iron control Toshinori had had on his emotions until now loosened, but he couldn't let it go yet. He couldn't talk about it yet.

It hurt too much.

He gulped, trying to swallow the well-known blood as well as the lump forming in his throat. "What… what if I don't want to talk about it?"

"Then you don't have to." Izuku made it sound so simple. "I won't force you, I won't even wait for you to tell me. I just… I will just…"

The flow of words staggered, then stopped. Some of the natural anxiety of the boy returned as he fidgeted and cringed a little under Toshinori's stare. He breathed in deeply to calm himself and continued: "I will just _be there_ , I think. In case you… in case you decide you want to talk about it. I… I hope that will be enough, and that it's okay with you…"

Towards the end, Izuku fell back into his habit of mumbling the words. This time though, Toshinori heard him clearly. Almost _too_ clearly.

The boy had come here to wake him up from his stupor, and yet, he didn't pressure him at all. He tried to give him the time he needed.

Really, with what had he deserved this student of his?

It made it so much harder to tell him the full truth.

"My boy," he began, and Izuku perked up instantly, quiet hope in his eyes.

He almost regretted that he had to continue. There wouldn't be much hope left when he had finished his explanation.

"Feeling guilty is only one of the reasons I'm… not feeling like myself at the moment." He worded it carefully, but the both knew it was a harsh understatement.

His next words weren't easy to bring forth, but he had to. The boy needed to hear every last bit of it. Better now and from him, than later and from someone else.

"I'm most likely not able to use One for All anymore, my boy."

Admitting it loudly and in front of someone to hear it left a bitter taste in his mouth. But he had to say it. Probably the boy didn't know yet that he had lost his quirk. Didn't know that he couldn't be All Might anymore.

At least that would explain why his protégé still looked at him with such open admiration and warmth in his eyes.

Again he was surprised by the answer he received. "I heard already."

Toshinori was reduced to starring yet again. Then why, pray tell, didn't the look in those green eyes change in the slightest while locking on him?

Izuku fidgeted nervously under the inquiring gaze and shifted in his seat. "Um… I heard principal Nedzu and Aizawa-sensei talk about it. I didn't mean to overhear them! It just, kinda, um, happened? However, they also said you will be healthy enough to teach again… if you wanted to."

His words slowed while he talked, and his forehead wrinkled slightly. Lost in thought, he stopped his nervous movements and said carefully, "They said "if you wanted to". So… you don't want to teach us anymore?"

Now there was a change in the boy's eyes, and it threatened to break something inside Toshinori's chest. Izuku looked at him like he had wounded him physically, shock and disbelieve mixed into it those green, green eyes.

Deflating under that gaze, Toshinori had to look away and collect himself before he could answer. "I am thinking about quitting the job, yes."

"But… _why?"_ Until now, Izuku had been collected, not letting any stronger emotions show on his face or in his voice. Now however his voice almost broke as he rushed out, "Did we do something wrong? Is it because we rushed into danger to save Kacchan? Or something else? What…"

Toshinori's head whipped around and he croaked out, "No!"

Izuku sat silent, eyes pleading for an answer as he was stopped in his questions.

With a pained groan Toshinori lifted his hand and rubbed over his eyes in exhaustion. "You and the other students didn't do anything wrong in the least, my boy. The problem is me."

That only caused Izuku's brows to furrow in something akin to alarm. "You? I don't understand…"

"I already told you: I'm not able to be a hero anymore."

"Because of your quirk. But you will be healthy enough to teach, yes?" Izuku insisted stubbornly. "And you're still the symbol of peace. You're still _you_."

Toshinori would have smiled, ruefully at least, if the subject wasn't so bitter. "My boy, do you think someone wants to be taught anything by me while I look like this? I hardly resemble the hero your class deserves for a teacher. I won't even be able to teach a full lesson like this. Additionally, I hardly resemble a symbol of peace in this state."

Something in Izuku's eyes flashed, and his shoulders squared themselves. He sat straighter, wrinkles on his brows and his hands balled into loose fists. It seemed like the boy came to an understanding as he spoke, getting louder with each word, "That's what you're worried about? That's it? You think we care about your looks that much? Then you are wrong, because we _don't._ "

Perplexed by that outburst, Toshinori blinked a few times before he started "My boy…"

Again, he was interrupted.

"You lost your quirk. And just like that, you're just… giving up? Is that the reason why you won't smile anymore?"

"Smile? I…"

Izuku didn't even seem to hear him anymore. The boy pushed forward, not minding Toshinori's feeble attempts: "Since you're awake, you haven't eaten, nor have you slept as much as you should. Recovery Girl told me! Gran Torino told me! Even Tsukauchi-san talked to me, even if he hardly knows me! You should worry about your health, and get better, but instead you're worrying about how you look!

To us, it doesn't matter that you won't be able to fight anymore. All Might is not all about fighting, right?" Izuku's hands started to quiver with emotions. The boy had talked himself into a frenzy. A dam had been broken, and now the words purred out like water. "All Might is also a symbol of peace! A symbol of strength! And that's not because of your _looks_ or your _physical strength._ It's because of what you do, of what you _are!_ "

There was no chance for Toshinori to interrupt or to disagree.

Partly because Izuku was talking so much and so fast, he didn't even have an opportunity to get his own thoughts into the discussion.

And mostly because he was awed by that boy in front of him. The earnest words were full of heartfelt emotion and power, and there was no hesitation in Izuku left. It went straight to his heart, witnessing how much he meant to his student.

"And most of all, we need you here! You're our teacher! You're our inspiration! Our hero!" by now, Izuku was breathing raggedly. Tears were choking him, Toshinori could hear it. The boy's voice got smaller again, until he almost whispered his next words, head hanging between his shoulders as all fight seemed to leave him. "You're _my_ hero."

There was silence after that. Toshinori tried and failed to find any words to say. It warmed his heart and broke it at the same moment, to see so much respect and adoration directed at him. Yet, he wasn't sure if he really could live up to the boy's expectations in the state he were now…

Again, it was Izuku's voice that broke through his thoughts. He had to strain his ears to catch all of it, but the words itself held a power in them that rivalled One for All.

"Whenever I were alone, or scared, or felt powerless, I remembered." Izuku balled his hands into white-knuckled fists. "Whenever I wanted to give up and run, I remembered, and smiled, and thought _That's what All Might would do. He would smile in the face of danger._ "

And Toshinori remembered, too. Not only did he remember how he once told the boy to smile when he was anxious, no, he also remembered his confession that he often smiled to disguise his own fear. Something that Nana had taught him, and which he had never forgotten, never had stopped.

"But now, you don't smile anymore. Worse, you give up without even really trying"

The sadness in that statement almost broke him, but still, Toshinori didn't know what to say to that. It was true. Every word was true.

Breathing deeply, the boy sat hunched over for a moment. Forehead furrowed in deep thought, he hesitated.

Toshinori could hear him mumble something, but didn't catch it. He didn't dare to ask, either.

Then Izuku looked up from his shaking hands. His jaw was set, his eyes hard.

And the hero realized: He had seen that look in those green eyes time and time again.

Izuku wasn't preparing for a fight anymore.

He was prepared to win this. He had found a way to win and had the goal right in front of his eyes.

"I said I didn't want to ask about your mentor. And I told you that I didn't hear anything more from Gran Torino. That's not exactly true."

Dread welled up in Toshinori' at that unexpected revelation. What else had the boy heard?

Determined gleam in his eyes, Izuku finished: "There is that one thing he told me about that I wanted to try out."

Toshinori didn't even dare to breathe too loudly as Izuku lifted his hands to his face, index fingers pointing up and…

His heart almost stopped as he realised what the boy was doing. He wanted to scream, to look away, and to hug that brave, brave boy. He wanted to laugh and cry, everything and nothing at once. But he couldn't move a muscle. Could only wait and stare.

Izuku pressed his fingers to his own cheeks, pushing the corner of his mouths up into a smile. There were tears in the corners of his eyes, which were squeezed together, but that didn't stop him. Leaning his head a little to one side he smiled only a tad forced and explained with a quivering voice: "You once told me I should smile, especially when I'm anxious or scared. You also said you smile to disguise the fear inside yourself. And now… now I know that this is something you have learned from your mentor."

Toshinori couldn't find words in him, not spoken words nor thoughts. He sat still like a stone, not able to move or make a sound.

The smile in front of him was painfully reminding him of Nana's smile. That was _her_ signature move, whenever she had wanted to cheer him up when he had failed or had felt hopeless. Gran Torino had obviously told Izuku about it with the thought in mind that the boy _would_ show it to him.

It hit him like nothing else could have.

"I didn't get the chance to meet her." Izuku's voice was breaking again, and the sound of it brought Toshinori back from his reminiscing. The boy was still smiling at him. Only that the smile was slowly slipping out of place the longer the hero did not react to it. A slight tremor shook his hands. Nonetheless Izuku pressed on: "I don't know much about Shimura-san, but I can guess two things. One: She was truly amazing, as a teacher, as a hero and as a person. And two: She may be gone, but I'm sure that one of the things she would have wanted the most is to see you smile."

" _Remember, Toshinori? No matter how scared you are, keep on smiling!"_

"Or perhaps I think so because that's what I want to see. See you smile again. That's what we all want, really. So please… I beg of you." Izuku choked on the words and his upcoming tears, swallowing before ending: "Please smile again, All Might."

It felt like a punch to the stomach. All air left him in a soft gasp as memories of Nana and Izuku flooded his mind, whirled around and overlapped.

" _I want to save people with a smile that knows no fear! Just like you!"_

" _Smile, Toshinori! Because the one who smiles is the strongest!"_

And finally, _finally,_ he could understand and accept fully what Izuku had tried to tell him since coming here.

To Izuku, it really didn't matter how he looked or if he was still able to do heroic things at all.

He wasn't a fake, a disappointment or anything like that to that boy.

To his student, there was no difference between All Might and Toshinori, because the both of them were just two different forms of the same man.

The man Izuku still wanted to have as a mentor.

The man Izuku held dear.

Izuku just wanted to see him alive and well, wanted to see him smile again.

And really, Toshinori thought, wouldn't it have been the same for him if the roles were reversed? It wouldn't matter to him if Izuku would lose his quirk, as long as the boy was fine.

Toshinori was barely able to close his mouth, let alone breathe again. He could only stare at the boy before him in wonder. At that troublesome, impossible little genius of a protégé he had. That boy who already had saved him, the greatest hero, more times than he could care to count. That boy who made him so proud and had him worried and had him laughing all at the same time.

That boy who was saving him again at that moment, with that forced looking smile on his face.

Finally Toshinori couldn't hold back anymore. A smile grew on his face, turned to a wide grin, until he was literally shaking with suppressed laughter. It hurt like hell, laughing while wounded like this, but he didn't care. He couldn't care. There were pent up emotions raging inside him. Despair over remembering his mentor, disappointment in himself, anger and hate for All for One, sadness, confusion, … and finally, there was that little hope, that little laughter Izuku had just gifted him with. Once flowing, the flood of feelings overflowed and it turned all into laughter, first suppressed, then freely ringing through the room. Loud laughter, exploding out of his mouth, bringing little waves of blood with it.

Once it started, he couldn't stop it.

Perhaps it bordered on insanity.

Perhaps he should have cared about that.

But he didn't.

"You're laughing! You're laughing again!"

Toshinori still couldn't stop laughing, nearly crying by that time and under those different emotions, but he managed to look up at that excited statement nonetheless.

Izuku was grinning back at him, fingers still slightly upholding the corners of his mouth. There were tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

It looked… it looked…

Toshinori wheezed the words out without thinking: "You look utterly stupid, my boy."

There was silence for a moment. For a second he feared that he had probably hurt the boy's feelings with that careless statement.

But then Izuku spoke, his voice wavering with feelings, broken with underlying tears and outright laughter. "I do _not!"_

It didn't sound angry at all. In fact, the boy seemed happier than ever. So Toshinori risked it and shot back: "Of course you do! Truly like the prince of the idiot kingdom!"

"That again?" Izuku let his hands drop down, didn't need them anymore because of the wide smile that nearly split his face. "How did you even think up that name?"

"What, you don't think it fits perfectly?"

"No! But I think…" Izukus grin turned cheeky, a look he had never shown before in front of his mentor. Toshinori registered it with amazement. "I think if you really insist on calling me that, it would only be fair if I would name you the king of the same kingdom."

Toshinori's laughter stopped short at that. He looked at Izuku, mouth falling open in shock and surprise at the boldness of the boy. Izuku looked back at him just as shocked, his smile slowly disappearing and eyes growing wide like saucers as he realised that he just _teased All Might right back, oh my god!_

For a moment they sat both frozen. Then Toshinori couldn't suppress a chuckle anymore, which quickly morphed into the next fit of laughter. Soon Izuku's clear voice joined his own hoarse one, and moments later the both of them were almost doubling over in their respective seats.

It took Toshinori almost ten minutes to stop and catch his breath again. By that time some wounds at his side were slowly soaking the bandages red with blood and his chest and throat burned, and Izuku was crying through his smile.

The last realization sobered Toshinori up like nothing else. Alarmed he coughed into his hand and croaked out: "What's wrong, my boy?"

"N-Nothing!" Izuku's voice broke again, and he hiccupped helplessly. His laughter was completely gone by now and he was outright sobbing. His shoulders were no longer shaking with giggles, but with sobs. Nonetheless he insisted. "I'm… I'm fine, really!"

Toshinori raised his hands, ignoring the painful stab that gesture brought him, but stopped short. He didn't know what was wrong, or what he should do. All he could do was stating, clearly at his wits' end, "You certainly don't _look_ fine."

"But I am! Really, I am!" Rubbing his eyes and leaning back in his seat to stop the flow of tears, Izuku blurted out: "I'm just so glad!"

Before he could question that explanation, Toshinori was met with Izuku's tearful gaze and stopped dead in his tracks as the boy stammered out: "I'm so happy you're okay! The whole time you were fighting, the whole time you were sleeping, I… I wanted to come and help you and after… I wanted to see you, to make sure that you… but Recovery Girl said you needed the rest and… and that she would call me as soon as possible, but it wasn't soon enough… I was so scared! I was so scared you would… you could… _I'm so happy you didn't die!_

The whole speech came flooding out in a rush and Toshinori's head should have been spinning by the end of it. Except it didn't. He understood, rush or not, and it broke his heart a little (a lot, honestly), hearing the sorrow and honest relief in the boy's voice and seeing his tears.

Tears over _him._

Izuku had been doomed to watch the fight, doomed to wait for him to wake up. Doomed to pray that his mentor would finally let him in, let him speak to him. And after all that, the boy had heard that Toshinori had _given up._

How much had the boy been hurting through all this?

Too much, certainly. And it was Toshinori's fault.

Time to redeem himself a bit.

"My boy." Toshinori began, stopped himself and tried again. " _Izuku."_

The boy's tears slowly subsided at the sound of his first name. Izuku hiccupped once, twice, snuffling a little, before he finally looked up again. There were still more tears, but they didn't flow. Yet.

Carefully, minding his wounds, Toshinori lifted his arms and spread them as far as he could. It wasn't much, but he hoped Izuku would understand it nonetheless.

And he did. Izuku's eyes turned wide yet again as he understood the gesture – then, there was no stopping it. Toshinori had only little time to steel himself as the boy came surging forward with incredible speed, straight into his arms.

Somewhere far away, he was dimly aware that Izuku's chair fell to the ground with a loud clatter, but he couldn't have cared less about it.

He didn't need to fear pain, honestly. Despite his speed, Izuku didn't forget the wounds on the hero's body even for one second. Mindful of them, he threw his arms around the scrawny blond man and buried his face in the crook of his neck, holding as strong onto him as he dared to, clinging onto him for dear life.

Toshinori breathed out shakily and returned the hold. His hands and arms were burning under the strain of bones that were crushed and healed not so long ago, but he didn't care. Only now he realised: He needed to hold the boy as much as the boy needed to hold him. He needed to feel that little body, breathing and shaking and so much _alive._

He needed to know that there still _was_ someone, living and breathing, who would smile back at him with the same warmth Nana always had…

No, that wasn't it.

Izuku wasn't Nana. There were some resemblances, but even Toshinori could see the differences between the two. He had never seen Izuku as a replacement for his beloved teacher, and he never would.

He was just glad to have Izuku as his student, and perhaps even as something akin to a friend.

He was truly lucky to have met that boy.

There was a sniffle, stifled by his shoulder, reminding him that said boy still held on tight to him. The tears had stopped, but the little body was still shaking under emotions.

Trying to cheer him up a bit, Toshinori joked, "Really now. Can we do anything without making a complicated mess out of it?"

Izuku gave a gurgling laugh at that and only squeezed him a bit tighter. Most likely to hide his own blush. "Don't think so."

"Although it was mostly my own fault this time."

"It wasn't."

Toshinori gave a fond little smile at that. "No need to defend me all the time, Izuku."

"I want to, though." Izuku burrowed deeper into the hug, as if to prove his point.

"Of course you do, little hero." Toshinori murmured softly.

It didn't seem like the boy heard him. If he had, he would be blushing and flailing his arms by now, spluttering in embarrassment. The mental image alone had new laughter bubbling up Toshinori's throat, but he suppressed it. It would only rouse questions, and he didn't want to let go of Izuku right now.

Carefully freeing one arm from the hug, the man whipped at Izuku's right cheek, trying to catch the lingering wetness there.

Satisfied with his results he commented, "We need to do something about these tears of yours. You're eyes are leaking so much, one could call you a cry-baby."

"Didn't you cry yourself, if only a little?" the boy sniffed, words nasal but with underlying humour in them.

"That was mostly because you launched yourself at me." Toshinori teased softly, secretly whipping away his own few tears. "The impact made me tear up."

He could feel Izuku smile against his shoulder. Nonetheless, the boy protested in a voice rough from tears, "You invited me to."

"That I did. Didn't think you would put so much force behind a simple hug, though."

"I didn't use force at all."

"Are you sure? It was almost more than this old man could handle."

"You're not old!"

"I certainly feel that way at the moment. Can't even sit up without groaning like an old man."

Izuku chuckled at that, his warm breath fanning out over the man's shoulder and neck in the process. Not minding the sensation, Toshinori carefully patted the unruly mop of green hair and smiled slightly. He was glad to see the boy smile again, without tears right behind the happiness.

They sat like this for a bit longer, Izuku occasionally squeezing a bit tighter while Toshinori never stopped rubbing his back or patting his head. Silently reassuring the boy that he wouldn't go anywhere. A silent _Don't worry, for I am here._

Finally, it was the boy who broke the silence again.

"It really doesn't matter to me that you can't use One for All anymore." admitted Izuku softly, repeating his declaration and confirming Toshinori's earlier thoughts. "It really doesn't. You're still my hero. And you still have to teach me so much more. And the others are waiting for you, too. So please… stay at U.A."

That went straight to his heart yet again. Throat constricted from tears that threatened to spill over, Toshinori only squeezed the boy a little bit tighter in answer, trying to catch his breath again.

All those hours and days he had spent brooding over what to do from now an. Not deeming himself able to be a hero or a teacher ever again.

And yet, here was his student, his personal protégé and successor, practically begging him to stay his teacher.

Was there a way? Even a single way to say _No_ to that?

He certainly didn't see one. He certainly didn't _want_ one anymore.

After swallowing the lump in his throat, Toshinori even managed a little laugh and assured him, "Don't worry, as soon as Recovery Girl gives me the signal, I'm up and about and teaching again. I think she's on the verge of literally kicking me out of the infirmary anyway, so it shouldn't take that long."

"Yes, Recovery Girl said so…" Izuku's voice got smaller and smaller, before he stopped with a soft "Oh".

There was a moment of silence, during which Toshinori already had the feeling that he should take cover or something similar defensive.

Then, hell broke loose.

Or let's say, Izuku broke loose.

"Aaaah!" with a loud scream, Izuku reared back, out of Toshinori's hold, almost flinging himself to the ground in the process. The abrupt motion had Toshinori losing his balance and he would have fallen over hadn't he gripped the mattress beneath him tightly.

His heart hammered in his chest. Even when his gut feeling had already warned him, such a reaction was… certainly unexpected.

He shot Izuku a sharp look, silently questioning his behavior.

Upon seeing the confused gaze of his mentor, the boy stopped short, half standing and half hovering in front of the bed. Arms flailing like a little windmill, he spluttered: "I told Recovery Girl I would come and fetch her as soon as you were up and talking again! That… I completely forgot! And now I was here for so long and she's probably waiting and…!"

Toshinori recovered from his confusion as he understood and chuckled lightly. "She won't be happy that you left her waiting."

"Don't remind me!"

"Not happy at all," teased the man further. "Really, really not happy at all."

"You're doing this on purpose," groaned Izuku, although he couldn't help but grin a little. "She will want to examine your wounds as soon as she hears that you opened some of them up."

"Do me a favour then and don't be quick about fetching her."

That got a laugh from the boy, who was already jogging towards the door, spluttering all the while explanations for his leaving: "Anyway, I really have to go and get the others now. Tsukauchi-san is also waiting for news from you, and Aizawa-sensei won't be happy when I miss my next lessons without giving an excuse for it, and Uraraka also asked for you, oh, and the others asked too, of course…"

"Sounds like you are busy." Toshinori interrupted, still smiling, "Off you go, then."

Izuku stopped short, only one step away from the door. His shoulders shook, fell and squared themselves. For a moment, Toshinori honestly feared the boy would start crying again, as overwhelmed with his emotions as he clearly was.

But then Izuku whirled around and smiled as widely as he could, beaming like a little sun. "I will be right back, I promise!"

Warmth flooded Toshinori at that, and he couldn't help but answer: "I will hold you to that."

Izuku laughed, waved and was out the door in a blink.

He left warmth and a smile on the greatest hero's face behind. Toshinori shook his head, feeling hollow again after all the pent up emotions had exploded in laughter, after Izuku had left. Tired and hurting and hollow.

But this time, it was not in a bad way. It was a relief, really.

With a silent groan he leaned back, lying back into the soft cushions. He would sleep until his next visitors made their appearance. Get some rest. Hopefully he would be spared the nightmares this time.

And, so he told himself with a smile, already drifting off, when he would wake up the next time, there would be his friends and his students waiting for him.

* * *

" _Back again, Toshinori?"_

 _This time, he turned around with a smile on his face and laughter in his heart, feeling lighter than ever. "Only for a little while, Sensei."_

" _And just like that, you no longer want to stay here with me. How things can change." She laughed heartily and as loud as he remembered, before she sobered up a little. Dark eyes squinted at him, taking in his appearance with a hint of worry. "You will be fine this time? Going back and all? Without me?"_

 _He didn't need to think twice. He could answer honestly, thinking of a boy who smiled like the sun, like_ her _, and who gave him hope like no other. Made him proud and happy like no one else. Thinking also of friends who fought for him, students who waited for him. Thinking of all the things he wanted to protect._

 _And he smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I will be fine. I will still miss you, but I will be smiling, and I will be fine. Like you wanted me to."_

 _There was laughter around him and warmth, the feeling of a hug from strong and familiar arms. The worry was blown away as she ruffled his hair and sent him off a final time: "Now that's my boy! Off you go, then!"_

* * *

"Didn't you say he was awake?"

"He was when I left…"

"Probably fell asleep again right away, that lazy guy."

"Probably…"

"And you're sure he was alright when you left, Midoriya?"

Familiar voices woke him, carefully whispered words somewhere off to the sides. He couldn't help but smile at the sound. He had a lot of smiles to catch up anyway, so he couldn't bring himself to stop right now.

Blinking, he pushed himself up in his cushions, focusing on his surroundings fully. "The lazy guy is wide awake and well, Naomasa, so stop pestering my boy."

His visitors looked up from where they had examined the machines which took note of his vitals, startled by his voice.

Izuku positively beamed at him, forcing Toshinori's smile to widen. He would have waved or said some greeting, had not another coughing fit interrupted him. Sharp pain shot through him and he had to catch blood in his palm yet again.

He wouldn't get rid of the blood-spitting anytime now, would he?

In the blink of an eye, Recovery Girl was at his side, lightly pressing a stethoscope against his rips. All the while she muttered something along the lines of "Only trouble with you", but smiled nonetheless, rubbing suspiciously at the corner of her eyes with her free hand. Louder she said, "At least you're up and talking again, instead of starring wholes into thin air and refusing to eat."

"Sorry for causing you trouble," murmured the hero faintly only for her to hear it. Only after seeing how hurt Izuku had been, he understood fully how much he had worried the people who cared for him. He had been so wrapped up in his own pain that he hadn't cared for them like he would have otherwise. Like he should have. Now guilt restricted his throat at the thought of causing so much trouble.

He would apologize to every single one of them personally, he promised silently.

The elderly woman shot him a dark look and slapped the back of his head. "Instead of apologizing, you could take care of yourself better in the future. It would save me some time and some worry at that."

Grinning sheepishly, Toshinori rubbed the back of his head gingerly. He would take that as forgiveness, at least from her. Still he answered, "Yes, ma'am."

Seemingly satisfied with that she stepped back from his bed and declared, "What you need now is some healthy food. I'm going to prepare something for you. After that I will check your wounds again. You opened some of them up already. Whatever did you do to manage that?"

Toshinori glanced at Izuku, happy to see the boy blushing and fidgeting upon remembering the laughter they had shared.

To Recovery Girl he only shrugged, "I can't really think of something that could have managed that. I did nothing harmful or overexerting."

She didn't believe him and caught sight of the blushing boy as well. Though she didn't say anything about it, Toshinori could have sworn there was a smile playing on her lips.

She left them alone, reminding him yet again to be careful with his wounds. He reassured her countless times that he would be careful, wouldn't overexert himself and that he certainly was hungry and would eat everything she brought him.

After the door closed behind her, there were only Naomasa and Izuku left to deal with.

Toshinori didn't quite dare to meet the eyes of his old friend. The policeman hadn't talked or moved since he had spoken up upon waking, only starring as if he had seen a ghost. His expression didn't give a hint on his feelings. Was he angry? Relieved? Confused? Toshinori couldn't tell, and that scared him.

Izuku on the other hand seemed to know it was not yet his turn to speak. The boy looked back and forth between the two men, then took a tentative step back. Obviously he could feel there was something the two of them needed to talk about, and Toshinori really was grateful yet again for the boy's insightfulness.

Coughing slightly he risked it and started, "I'm really sorry, Naomasa."

That sent a jolt through the policeman as if he had been deep in thought up until now. Blinking a few times, he shook his head and, surprisingly, smiled honestly. "Don't be. It's good to have you back, All-… Toshinori."

It wasn't what he had expected. His old friend should have been angry, at least, for all the worry he had caused. For the bad treatment he had given him. Instead he just accepted it and was happy to see him.

He had truly found an amazing friend in Tsukauchi Naomasa, Toshinori thought to himself while he smiled back. "It's good to be back."

The smile on the dark haired man's face turned a tad terrifying as he added, "Just don't go and isolate yourself again or I will seriously consider kicking your ass."

Toshinori snorted at that. "You wouldn't kick the ass of a wounded man."

"You want to try it out?"

"No thanks, I believe you," the hero put his hands up in mock-defeat. Sending the confused Izuku a reassuring smile he added, "Although Izuku here could probably defend me in my stead."

Naomasa turned to the blushing boy and chuckled. "Excuse us, Midoriya. Now we are dragging you into this too."

"No excuses needed," Izuku shrugged while still red in the face. "Although I would really defend All Might if you attacked him."

The fact that his last statement had slipped out unchecked was made obvious by the blush turning a deeper shade of red and his flailing arms that followed right behind as he apologized for saying "something rude".

The men only laughed at his slip up. Toshinori's face threatened to split under his wide, proud grin and Naomasa laughed merrily while patting Izuku's shoulder. "I don't doubt that for one second, young man. He is very lucky to have someone like you."

That had Izuku spluttering helplessly and Toshinori stating: "That I truly am."

At that, Izuku turned silent. Wide unbelieving eyes focused on his idol, the boy gaping silently, searching the man's face for humour or the tell-tale of a joke.

He would find nothing of that. Instead, Toshinori held his gaze steadily and still smiling, before he waved the boy over.

Carefully and hesitating the boy padded over to the bed. After some silent convincing, he even dared to sit on the edge of the mattress, right next to the hero.

Naomasa adjusted the chair which had fallen prey to Izuku's dynamic hugging and took a seat. Arms crossed on the back of the chair, he observed how Izuku carefully seated himself, and how All Might contented himself with ruffling the boy's green hair, earning a beaming smile with the gesture.

The policeman hid his own smile behind his arms. Whatever had happened between those two in the last few hours, it had strengthened the bond which they as mentor and student already had before even more.

All three of them turned towards the door as Recovery Girl re-entered the room. She looked them over as if she expected they had injured themselves again in the short time she was gone. After making sure that wasn't the case, she explained, already busying herself with bandages: "I had Lunch Rush prepare something to eat – for all of us. It will take a few minutes longer, but I think we all earned a nice little break and something to fill our bellies with."

"Great. I feel like I could eat a whole horse." Toshinori practically beamed at the notion of food, not caring how scary his smile probably looked. All the people gathered in this room didn't mind his looks anyway, and the thought of eating alone let his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten anything in the last… two, three days? Too long ago, in any case.

" _You_ better be silent, you." The elderly woman stamped over to him, throwing the bandages on his bed and slapping him on the head yet again. "You could have eaten, you just didn't want to!"

"Ouch! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I will better myself."

"After all this years, I really don't believe that anymore, boy."

Naomasa laughed at Toshinori's grumbling. "She got you there."

"Aren't you supposed to help me, mister policeman?"

"Not in this one, old friend. She's totally right."

"Your friend here is a smart one." Recovery Girl praised his traitor of a friend, which Naomasa answered with a wide grin.

Toshinori scowled playfully at them – and at Izuku, too, for the boy was silently snickering beside him. Nudging his cheeky student in the rips, he shuffled over enough so that Recovery Girl could change the bandages, starting at his left arm.

There was content silence, only disturbed when Recovery Girl and Toshinori started a friendly bicker over how the bandages should be wrapped. In the end, Izuku had to take the initiative and wrap the bandages himself around the skinny arm of his mentor, carefully and tentative, but smiling over the praises he became to hear for his work.

Eventually, Naomasa cleared his throat and asked carefully, "I don't want to put pressure on you with the same questions again and again, but… did you find out what you intend to do from now on?"

Toshinori paused at that, freeing his arm out of Izuku's and Recovery Girl's light grip. He looked at it in contemplation, thinking things over. It wasn't so long ago that the exact same question had proved too much for him. He hadn't had an answer then, but…

"You know… Someone told me that there is still a lot that I have to teach. And that there are still students who want to learn from me." Toshinori shot the beaming Izuku a smile and ruffled his hair before continuing, "And after being persuaded like that, I can't really object. So I will be a teacher at U.A, for as long as my students will have me."

"Oho?" Naomasa's smile reappeared and he cocked an eyebrow in good humour. "Sounds like you will stay here for quite the long time."

"Fine by me, really."

Izuku was practically bouncing with happiness and excitement next to him, so Toshinori laid a steadying hand over the boy's fingers. Couldn't have him falling from the bed because of that.

After a moment, he was surprised by the weak pressure of smaller fingers, gripping his own hand lightly. Gazing out of the corner of his eyes, Toshinori could see Izuku looking at their intertwined fingers, before green eyes lifted to gaze up at him inquiringly.

Reassuring, he reciprocated the light pressure and smiled at the brightening face next to him. If the boy needed the physical contact to ensure that his idol wouldn't leave his side again, then Toshinori wouldn't be the one to stop him.

Never mind the fact that he himself felt quite a bit stronger with his student at his side.

"See?" Recovery Girl strapped the last bandages around his side, a smug smile playing on her lips. First he thought she was talking about her handiwork, but then she turned to Naomasa and continued, "I told you the boy would open his eyes."

"I should have listened to you." Naomasa shrugged with a smile. "Never going to bet against you again, I suppose."

Izuku began spluttering again, while Toshinori merely lifted an eyebrow. "Sounds like you two planned this the whole time."

"You can bet on that." Recovery Girl wheeled her chair to her desk, all the while grinning. It was unsettling, to say the least. "Frankly, it was Gran Torino who thought we needed Izuku here to persuade a stubborn idiot like you. The boy is one of the few people you listen to, and thick-headed at that. He was the perfect choice."

"So you used me?" suddenly done spluttering, Izuku's voice didn't give anything away as he focused on the elderly woman.

Recovery Girl actually jolted at that and whirled around. "That's certainly not what I wanted to say! It's…"

"No", Izuku interrupted, still grinning, not angry in the least. "Thank you for letting me help. I'm glad I could do something."

Such an earnest answer was met by silence. Naomasa and Recovery Girl exchanged a quick, surprised look. Toshinori only chuckled and squeezed the boy's hand again. What had they expected? Izuku's only goal was to help others. No surprise there.

Finally, Recovery Girl let her own smile lighten up her surprised face. Shaking her head, she threw her hands in the air and exclaimed, "Really, young man, you have a heart too big to comprehend."

Izuku laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Um, I only want to help."

"And that's exactly what I meant by that. Alas!" the woman clapped her hands together, turning serious again. "As happy as I am to see that everything worked out here, let me ask you: What are we going to do from now on? The fight is not really over yet, now is it?"

Her question reminded them that, yes, it really wasn't over yet.

There were people to face and explanations to give. The media would be waiting before the doors of U.A, calling for interviews with All Might. Asking questions about his new – no, his _true_ form. He would have to stand before them and answer every single one of them if he wanted to gain and keep the trust of the society again.

And worse, All for One was most likely still out there, together with the remains of the league of villains. Together with Shigaraki Tomura. And they wouldn't stop their vengeance until they had reached their goal: Killing All Might, shattering the trust in the heroes and thus, fundamentally destroying the society of heroes.

Toshinori pondered about it, feeling the gaze of everyone in the room on him. The problem with media aside, there was no saying when the alliance would attack again, or from where. He himself couldn't fight anymore. And, as much as he hated to admit it while looking at Izuku right next to him, his students were not ready for such a fight yet. All for One was in a completely different league as all the other villains they had faced until now. Most likely no one in U.A. stood a chance against him.

They all would have to get much, much stronger. And who knew how much time they had for that.

But, Toshinori thought while meeting Izuku's gaze (so full of earnest admiration that he almost choked on gratefulness and fondness for the boy): They had already overcome so many obstacles in their way, they wouldn't give up now.

It was almost funny how he had thought of giving up altogether mere hours ago. He had felt broken, and hopeless. Shattered by All for One's words and actions. He hadn't been able to pick up the pieces and shards alone, and had wavered.

But then, Izuku had done what he couldn't, and repaired what had been broken. And all that with a laugh and a smile and tons of determination.

Toshinori almost started outright laughing out of relief and gratefulness.

He didn't feel hopeless anymore, because there was hope right in front of him.

They would be ready when the time to fight came.

As if the boy at his side had heard his thoughts, Izuku inclined his head just enough for a little nod, determination in his eyes. Turning around, the boy declared: "We will give it our all, whatever comes our way!"

"We will", confirmed Toshinori, pride filling him with warmth.

They would, he knew his students good enough to be sure of that. And he would do all he could to help.

"Well, that's a first step then." Naomasa rubbed the back of his head with a little sigh. "Though I hate to think that we can't possibly determine when they will next launch an attack. We from the police will certainly do our best to locate them and stop them before that can happen, but…"

"…But having to wait in this uncertainty is filling everyone here with fear." Recovery Girl finished for him.

"You are right, the both of you." Toshinori admitted without a hint of hesitation. "It is a situation that fills even me with fear."

There were looks exchanged again, as if his friends were worried that he would fall back in his dark thoughts again.

But he merely smiled.

He wouldn't. Never again.

Instead he continued "But we already learned how to master such situations. Izuku, tell me, what do we do about something that induces fear in us?"

He could tell that neither Naomasa nor Recovery Girl could quite catch the meaning of his words.

It didn't matter, really.

Because Izuku caught it and that was all that really mattered in his books.

The boy looked at him, deep in thought as if he wasn't sure he had really understood it right. Then a tiny smile appeared on the freckled face, growing wider and brighter by the second.

Eyes still serious but smile brilliant, Izuku declared earnestly, "We face it with a smile."

Toshinori's smile rivalled Izuku's as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Now that's my boy!"

* * *

 _Somewhere far away, buried deep in his past and his heart, he could almost hear Nana laughing proudly at that._


	2. Chapter 2

**First of: Thank you all so, so much for all those kind reviews! I didn't expect to get so many of them when I wrote this, I was seriously overwhelmed!**

 **I didn't get around to answer all of them yet, but I promise, I will do that as soon as possible.**

 **Secondly: This chapter was NOT supposed to be that long. In fact, I wanted to write one more chapter, a short one at that, to bring this story to conclusion. Instead I have his monster of a chapter with me, and there will be supposedly one or two chapters more.**

 **So, yeah. I'm not good a writing short things, I guess.**

 **Nonetheless, I hope you will have fun with these chapter here! =)**

 **(But watch out, it's not proofread yet!)**

 **EDIT: There is now a beautiful fanfiction for this, made by Lupanari from tumblr.**

 **Check it out: post/148660195143/fanart-for-sevi007s-fic-smile-again**

Todoroki Shouto had never been one to comfort others.

He simply didn't know how to do it.

After all he had been through in his childhood, he had sealed himself off, wanting nothing to do with other people.

He didn't need friends, and he didn't come to school to make said friends. Only concentrating on becoming the best hero there was, denying his father's power all the while.

But… that had changed, right?

His past intentions had been shattered and scattered, smashed to pieces by one very determined Midoriya Izuku.

Todoroki had been driven out of his lonely shell, finding himself in a room full of people who tried to coax him into speaking with them. Into becoming friends with them.

He had tried. Tried to change, tried to make friends. In his opinion, he had done a good job so far. Becoming friends with Izuku was easy, and from there on out, it wasn't that complicated. Izuku was a living, breathing magnet to people, although he himself didn't seem to realize that yet. There were always people around him, and his little group of friends was quickly growing. Todoroki had found himself in the middle of that quite fast.

Now he ate lunch together with Izuku and his friends, who became his own friends over time. Now he talked with others, joked with them – mostly listened to others joke, really – and now he was in a position where he should comfort them when they were feeling down.

The emphasis laying on _should._ Because that was the problem.

After the recent events, Todoroki had realized how difficult it was to comfort someone.

Helping a friend wasn't the hard part. He had followed after Izuku without hesitation, knowing that nothing would stop the other boy when it came to saving a friend. There had been no question for Todoroki – to follow Izuku and save Bakugou had been his only option. They were friends, after all. And Izuku, he knew, would have done the same for him.

It should have been easy, really. They had meant to sneak into the villains' hideout as soon the top heroes started the raid. Rescuing Bakugou had sounded simple after that. They had intended to rescue Bakugou quietly in the tumult and ran away with him right after that.

Instead, they almost been caught up in the fight between the All Might and the top villain, doomed to watch how the Number One Hero was shredded of his powers, leaving behind an almost beaten man to fight against a villain with several different quirks.

Even Todoroki shuddered at the memory. Feeling helpless had never been something he was alright with, and feeling helpless while watching his idol almost die, Izuku standing right next to him and crying all the while, had to be one of the most terrible experiences of his young life.

After that, his friends had been dragged down by the events. The feelings in the 1-A class ranged from angst over losing their hero and sensei All Might, to guilt over not going with them to save Bakugou, to feeling helpless and scared after everything they had witnessed.

And there was nothing he could do about all that, because he felt as helpless as all the others did.

Especially when he looked at Izuku.

After the fight, Izuku's smile had lost its light. It had still been there, a little smile plastered to his face whenever someone talked to him, showing up and vanishing right after the conversation ended. But it wasn't the same, just a hollow copy of his true smile. The boy's shoulders had been hunched down, seemingly weighed down by the sorrow of the whole world, and his eyes had stared into the distance whenever he thought no one was looking at him.

But Todoroki had been looking, had been balling his fists whenever he had realized that he could do nothing at all.

 _I'm fine,_ Izuku had told him every time he had dared to ask. False smile on his face, eyes betraying him, the boy would look up from whatever he was doing right then and assure him, _I'm fine, Todoroki-kun, I really am._

He hadn't been fine at all.

Todoroki had followed Izuku like a shadow the past few days, trying to find a solution for the situation.

Although he already knew the only possible solution. Had seen it right in front of him whenever Izuku had nervously lurked in front of the locked infirmary door.

(In his mind, Todoroki had thrown every curse he knew at that locked door and the hero behind it. All Might was the solution to Izuku's situation, and only that accursed door and their hero's stubbornness had been standing between Izuku and his salvation.)

And then, after days and days, yesterday afternoon had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _It had been a normal lesson until then. As normal as a lesson at U.A. could be, anyway. Following the English lessons with Present Mic, who had turned up the volume of his quirk a little too much, causing Momo to hand out self-made earplugs to everyone, their homeroom had started._

 _As always, Aizawa-sensei hadn't been very enthusiastic about it. But this time, Todoroki could easily guess why. Their teacher had passed his past days trying to fend off the media – a job he hated – and getting his students out of their gloomy mood._

 _Neither of which had gained success, really. Resulting in an Aizawa-sensei who was tempted to just stay in his sleeping bag and miss class._

 _It had taken both Present Mic_ and _Midnight to get the man moving again._

 _Aizawa-sensei barely had finished the attendance check, voice monotone and slow and clearly disinterested, when a knock on the door could be heard._

 _That had startled the students out of their trance, heads shooting up from desks and necks straining to get a look at their visitor. Todoroki could even see a frown on Aizawa-sensei's face. It didn't happen very often that their classes were interrupted._

 _Aizawa-sensei straightened himself, strolling over to the door while his shoulders visibly squared themselves, his attention fully focused on the possible threat behind the door. He stepped out of the classroom, shutting the door behind him in the process._

 _In the following silence, Todoroki took the time to look over at Izuku. The green-haired boy was the only one who wasn't staring intently towards the door. Instead his gaze was locked on the surface of his desk, not moving an inch._

 _Todoroki held back a worried frown at the sight. The lack of interest Izuku showed in everything around him only seemed to get worse._

 _"_ _Midoriya."_

 _Todoroki actually started at the voice of his teacher, too deep in thought to notice the man re-entering the room._

 _At least, Aizawa-sensei also startled Izuku out of his thoughts._

 _"_ _Ah, yes!" Izuku practically leapt up from his chair, standing up so fast his chair smashed against the desk behind him. Cheeks tinged red from embarrassment, he nervously waited for his teacher to continue._

 _Aizawa-sensei shot him a look that seemed to waver between annoyed and something akin to fond exasperation at the expected reaction, before he pointed over his shoulder. "Recovery Girl and Gran Torino want to speak to you. Right now."_

 _Todoroki jolted at that, something inside his chest clenching at the words._

 _That could only mean that something had happened. Something that concerned All Might._

 _Automatically, he shot a look towards Uraraka and Iida – both looked as shocked and worried as he did – before his gaze found Izuku._

 _All colour had left Izuku's face. Mouth slightly opened, the boy stood still like a statue, seemingly not even breathing._

 _Even from his seat, Todoroki could see the worry and hope and fear battling inside Izuku's wide eyes._

 _Then, the boy jumped into motion again, dashing past his whispering and starring classmates, not even sparing a look at his sighing teacher before he practically flew out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That had been the last Todoroki had seen of Izuku for the time being. Since then, he had tried to call his friend several times, even texting him a few times, just to hear if everything was alright. But Izuku had turned his mobile phone of, making it impossible to reach him.

Well, Todoroki probably _could_ have tried it via Izuku's home phone, but with that there was the possibility that he would have to talk to Izuku's mother. And that was something he simply didn't dare.

(Memories of a broken and burnt arm flashed before his eyes, a bloody mess of a limb, caused because Izuku had tried to _save Todoroki from his own demons,_ and he knew that he simply couldn't call and say his name to the woman who had raised Izuku. A worried mother who most likely _knew_ that he was the one who had hurt her boy.)

Leaning against the wall which surrounded the school grounds, Todoroki sighed quietly and readied himself to wait until the last minute before making his way to the classroom. There was still the chance that Izuku would come to school today, and he would be waiting here for him as long as he could.

"Todoroki-kun! Good morning!"

The call had him look up, although he could already feel a slight disappointment settle in the pit of his stomach.

Because as much as Uraraka and Iida had grown to him, they weren't the ones he wanted to see right now.

Nonetheless, he forced his lips to quirk up into a crooked little smile and lifted a hand as they walked up to him. "Good morning."

Uraraka's smile fell off her lips as she saw his expression. White teeth worrying her bottom lips, she seemed to deflate as she stopped next to him. "So… Deku isn't here yet?"

"Not yet," confirmed Todoroki grudgingly. "I haven't heard anything of him since yesterday."

"So you are the same as us." Iida righted his glasses while sighing softly. "We tried our very best to contact him in some way, but that proofed as a fruitless effort."

"Deku turned his phone off." Uraraka simplified his statement.

The three of them fell into silence after that, each lost in thoughts and worries over their friend.

Todoroki was the first to shake his depressing thoughts of, trying to put some conviction into his voice. "We can always ask him what happened when he comes to school today."

That wasn't as convincing as he had opted for, and he now it. There were approximately two or three minutes left until school started, and up until now, there was no sign of…

"Guys! Good morning!"

The cheerful voice had all three of them whipping around, both surprised and relieved at once. While Iida and Todoroki could only stare in astonishment, Uraraka's face lit up like a Christmas tree as she called out: "Deku!"

And indeed, there was Izuku running towards them, schoolbag bouncing at his side from his sprint, one hand still lifted to wave wildly at them.

And there… there was a wide, beaming smile on his face. That one smile they hadn't seen from him for days.

At first, Todoroki wasn't able to do more than stare and blink, too surprised to do anything else. Then, it felt like his knees turned into something like jelly and he actually had to steady himself with the help of the wall in his back. Sweet, warm relief filled him, and all he could think was _Finally._

That wasn't a fake smile or a hollow smile anymore. Izuku's smile was wide and beaming, lighting up the space around him like a little sun.

The green-haired boy came to a skidding stop next to them, panting after his sprint, but the smile and happy gleam in his eyes never leaving him as he blurted out: "Sorry, I'm late! I missed the first train and had to wait – well, that's what I get for oversleeping, right? Worst off all, I forgot my phone at home and couldn't even call you to tell you where I am, and…"

He said more, but Todoroki didn't register it any further. Instead he took the other teen's appearance in, from his brightened face over his ruffled clothes (he had really rushed here) to his flailing arms. Izuku looked… normal again. Perhaps normal wasn't the best way to describe it – he looked happy, upbeat, determined, all this and more, but for Todoroki, all those words just described Izuku's very _own_ "normal".

And he was just glad to see it again.

Next to him, Iida and Uraraka had shaken off their surprise over Izuku's changed mood, too, watching their friend intently. Iida didn't even try and interrupt the rambling of the boy to throw in his own thoughts on the matter as he usually would, instead contenting himself with watching and listening, a smile dancing on his lips.

Uraraka however seemed to literally _absorb_ Izuku's good mood, leaning forward and watching him so intently that it could only be described as downright staring. Her surprised smile had long since morphed into a delighted grin that took up most of her face, and she was bouncing in place.

Finally, her behaviour attracted even Izuku's attention, even though the boy had been completely taken up by his story before.

Now Izuku faltered in his greeting, going silent as he registered the girl's intent stare "Um, Uraraka-san? Do I, ah, have something on my face or...?"

"What?" Uraraka blinked in surprise, before she shook her head, chuckling all the while. "No, no! I'm just happy that you're smiling again."

Izuku inclined his head to the side, eyes wide and blinking rapidly. "Huh? I'm pretty sure I didn't stop smiling…"

"You didn't. But you didn't smile the same, either. Today, it looks normal again." Uraraka tapped the corners of her mouth, emphasizing her words with it.

Next to her, Iida agreed while waving his hands animatedly "Yes, seeing that fake smile was quiet unnerving, in all honesty."

Todoroki glanced at the both of them in surprise. So he _hadn't_ been the only one who had realized the change.

Well, duh. Probably he had thought to highly of his own observations skill.

"Huh?" as if he didn't believe them, Izuku reached up and touched his face gingerly, poking at his cheeks which moments before had been stretched by his wide smile.

Todoroki had to bite back a smile of his own at the sight of the other boy pinching his cheeks, while Iida chuckled and Uraraka outright laughed.

"Don't laugh!" protested Izuku despite smiling wider himself. "I didn't realize my smile was that important!"

"Deku!" Uraraka instantly sobered up at that. Hands put on her hips and frowning she explained quite sternly: "Of course it is! There is a really important difference between your smile today and the smile you had the last few days!"

"T-There is?"

"Yep!"

"Um, how so?"

"Your smile the last few days," Uraraka held up two fingers at a distance of a few inches, "looked like this. Terribly small, you see?"

"Uh-huh." Izuku didn't look convinced yet but he listened intently to the explanation.

"And your smile today," Uraraka stretched her arms out as wide as she could, almost losing her balance in the process hadn't Iida steadied her, "is like this. That's much better! That's the smile we want to see from you!"

A few seconds passed as Izuku let the words sink in. Then, the boy spluttered in embarrassment, face going beet red. He threw his arms up, practically wrapping his head up in them, trying to cover everything as to not be seen.

His friends only laughed, having seen that reaction far too often already to be concerned over it. And after blinking at them through his crossed arms for a few moments, Izuku seemed to relax, giving up his defences and joining them in their laughter. It was so contagious, even Todoroki chuckled merrily at their usual antics.

There hadn't been much to laugh about after the fight.

It took them only seconds to calm down again. For one, Izuku was still too caught up in his earlier embarrassment. And two – there were more important matters to address.

It was Uraraka who took the first step to do so. Her smile lessened considerably, and the happy gleam in her eyes was replaced with a flicker of hope. It could die out any moment, but it was there. Fidgeting slightly, the girl addressed the still chuckling Izuku: "Um, Deku?"

"Hmmmm?" Izuku whipped at his eyes, getting rid of the tears that had gathered during his laughter.

"So, um, what happened yesterday? What did Recovery Girl and Gran Torino-san want to talk about that you even had to leave class for it?"

There weren't many reasons. In all honesty, they all believed there was only _one_ possibility. But still, there was that silly little doubt left in them, and they needed confirmation.

As soon as Izuku's face lit up, they had their answer.

(They had known the answer all along, deep down, hoping, so much hoping to hear it.)

"All Might is going to be okay." Izuku was grinning from ear to ear while saying that, so obviously _happy_ one couldn't help but smile back at him, basking in the warmth the boy radiated. "And he is coming back as our teacher, as soon as he is healthy enough!"

The announcement needed a few seconds to sink in, but once it did, there was no stopping anymore. Todoroki breathed out deeply, feeling as much relieved as he had when seeing Izuku moments before. Iida seemed to sag in relief, losing his usually rather stiff posture.

And Uraraka clapped her hands, practically shrieking in delight, and then proceeded to grab Izuku's hands, drawing the spluttering and blushing and yet laughing boy into a little dance of joy, bouncing around in circles. "He's going to be okay! Oh, I'm so glad! You should have _called_ and _told_ us, Deku, really now!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" laughed Izuku while being spun around, caught up in Uraraka's happiness. "It kind of slipped my mind. I only realized that class had long since ended when I left the infirmary, and I had so much on my mind, and…"

"It slipped your mind? I don't believe it… Deku, we need to do something against that.", Uraraka let go of the boy, twirling alone a few times before she came to an abrupt stop, hands on her hips in an attempt to look stern. It failed because she was still grinning. "You really need to contact us when something so good happens! Let us participate in good moments, will you?"

"Okay, okay!" Izuku leaned forward to brace himself on his own bent knees, trying to regain his breath. All the while, he grinned sheepishly. "I will try to remember that."

"Good choice!" declared Uraraka in mock-pride, while both of them grinned at each other.

A light cough pulled the two grinning teenagers back into reality. Iida was smiling himself, though he was tapping his watch slightly. "I really don't want to interrupt either of you. However, we will have to hurry if we don't want to be late for class."

Uraraka blinked perplexed, before she practically jumped. "Oh, you're right! Aizawa-sensei won't be happy if we're late!"

Izuku went pale at the mention of his teacher and the possibility of being late to one of his classes. "He will wrap us up in those bindings again…"

"Nope, he won't! Because we will be on time!" Uraraka rushed of in a speed that rivalled even Iida's sprint. Laughing, she called over her shoulder: "Let's make a race out of it!"

"What-… Uraraka-san! No running in the hallways, please!" Iida dashed after her, effectively ignoring his own warning in doing so.

Todoroki and Izuku were left behind. The green-haired boy chuckled at the antics of his friends while he righted himself and brushed over his school uniform with both hands.

"So, everything is okay, then?" Todoroki asked carefully. He already guessed the answer, but one could never be too careful.

He didn't want to see Izuku's smile vanish again.

He needn't have worried. Izuku turned around at his question, giving him a wide, toothy grin that was practically shining in itself. "Yep!"

Every last ounce of Todoroki's worries disappeared and he managed to smile back honestly. "I'm glad."

 _For him and for you,_ he was tempted to say, but he let it be. Izuku had obviously understood his question wrong, thinking that Todoroki was talking about All Might's health, whereas in reality, the question had covered _everything,_ the hero's health and Izuku's condition at once.

Izuku looked entirely too happy right now, though, chattering away over what Recovery Girl and All Might had told him.

He didn't want to interrupt him in this by correcting him, so Todoroki settled for listening.

"And Recovery Girl said it will only take up to one or two weeks until he can teach us again!" Izuku explained, arms flailing and fingers pointing to emphasize his words. "Can you believe that? It's amazing how fast he could recover after all that!"

"Really amazing." Todoroki agreed simply, lightly shoving the babbling boy in the back in order to direct him towards the classroom. All the while keeping the conversation going, because he knew how much Izuku loved going up in one of his theories. "You think it has something to do with his quirk?"

"I don't know. You know, I have this theory that his quirk enhances also the strength that the body needs in order to recover itself, but I never had the time to test it out yet." Izuku's voice turned to mumbling while he quickly ran through his theories. "I would have to calculate how much Recovery Girl's quirk affects the body, then divide that through the natural healing process, and…"

Todoroki listened and nodded at the appropriate places, all the while directing Izuku with a steadying hand on his shoulder, only giving light pushes or pulls whenever the mumbling boy threatened to smack against a pole or a wall. To wrapped up in his own thoughts to care about his surroundings.

Todoroki smirked, giving an eye-roll in the direction of Uraraka and Iida. Both of them had stopped their unofficial race and were holding the school doors open for them, fondly smiling at Izuku's usual mumbling, not bothered by it in the least.

Of course none of them would be bothered by it.

Izuku was their friend, after all. And all they wanted was to see him as happy as he was right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Tsuyu who noticed next. Of course it would be that girl to notice – she never once stopped noticing every little thing about her classmates, especially those whom she called her close friends. It was a habit gained out of watching after her little siblings for years.

She took one look at Izuku as soon as the boy entered the room. Only one look, and her broad mouth split into a wide, genuine smile. Instead of the usual greeting, she commented: "Izuku-chan, you look happy again."

That caught the awareness of her classmates, each of them already seated, (Izuku and his friends were the last ones to enter, after all) and talking animatedly throughout the room. Now everyone turned towards the door in curiosity. Because Tsuyu didn't remark something like that if it wasn't important, and everyone knew that.

Izuku jolted and went stiff when everyone's attention was suddenly on him. Normally, he would have stayed frozen like that until someone pushed him onwards. Todoroki could already feel his own hand lift almost unconsciously, intending to give exactly that much needed push.

But to everyone's surprise, Izuku snapped out of it himself, directing a beaming smile at all his classmates. "Good morning, everyone!"

Even his friends blinked in surprise, before they smiled at each other in silent contentment.

Kirishima was the first to find his voice again. Grinning widely, showing his sharp teeth all the while, he waved at the other boy. "Whoa, Midoriya! Did something good happen to you? You're positively glowing!"

"Eeeeh, wait, wait!" Mina's hand shot up and she bounced in her seat. "Let us guess! Your birthday is today!"

"You won in the lottery?" Sero tossed in, interest piqued by the notion of a quiz instead of class.

Kaminari chuckled at that, arms crossed lazily behind his head. "If you did, please share with us, okay?"

"An invitation to your birthday party would be good, too." Remarked Tooru. Only her hands could be seen, balled into loose fists and bumping into the air happily. The idea of a party alone seemed to have her excited enough.

"Just let him speak, will you? He can't even answer the questions." Yaoyorozu remarked.

"Whatever it is, make it quick."

Most of them jumped at the sound of Aizawa's voice. The teacher was climbing out of his sleeping bag right at that moment, stepping up to his desk and focusing his bloodshot eyes on Izuku. "Just get it over with, so we can resume class, Midoriya."

"A-Ah, yes!" Izuku was just as startled as the others, visibly shocked by his teacher sneaking up on him. But after he had breathed deeply a few times, his smile was back in place as he announced, brimming with happiness: "All Might-sensei is getting better bit by bit, and he said he will come back as our teacher."

A few agonizingly long moments, nothing happened. Wide eyed, complete silence followed that announcement. It was so quiet in the room, one could have heard a pin drop.

Then, the uproar came.

"Awesome!" Kirishima let out a happy, surprised shout, practically jumping up and down in his chair.

Bakugou stopped rocking his chair back and forth, leaning forwards and crashing down on all four legs of his seat so fast that the wood creaked under the pressure. His red eyes were wide and the tiniest hint of a smirk could be seen on his face.

Tokoyami opened one eye, blinking obviously perplexed in an unusual display of emotions before a smirk tilted the corner of his beak.

Satou and Ojiro gaped at each other, then grinned and gave one another a triumphant high five.

Tooru's hands froze in mid-air, the invisible girl deathly silent for a moment – before she squealed in happiness and started a bouncing dance of joy in her seat. "He's coming back, he's coming back! Oh, that's great to hear!"

Mina and Sero stared wide mouths wide open, eyes shining with excitement.

Jirou pulled her earphones out as if she wasn't sure that she heard that right.

At the exact same moment, Kaminari leaned to her in order to shout the good news into her up until now occupied ear, earning himself a hit to the shoulder which he took with a wide grin.

A slight smile appeared on Kouda's face, the quiet boy not voicing his joy out loud but making it known nonetheless.

Yaoyorozu, just about to ask for further information, closed her mouth before she smiled slightly. "Well, those are some good news."

Shouji's tentacles turned into mouths, all of them speaking and laughing at once.

Mineta literally burst into tears of joy.

Even Aoyama stopped sparkling for a moment before he resumed it even stronger than before.

It was a little pandemonium, loud and happy and messy all at once.

Todoroki suppressed the urge to cover his ears and duck back out of the classroom for some peace and quiet.

Izuku's happy laugh in the face of this utter chaos was what soothed him enough to stay where he was, smiling at the obvious joy of his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took ten minutes, a barrage of questions which couldn't be all answered in that short time, and a very disgruntled Aizawa-sensei _commanding_ them to be silent until order was restored.

And even then, half of the class was still grinning like children at Christmas Eve. Especially Mina, Kirishima and Tooru wouldn't be tamed so easily, still arguing with their homeroom teacher when the others were already seated.

"But, Aizawa-sensei…"

"No." Aizawa didn't even look up, busying himself with the class register.

"We just want to visit him!" Kirishima tried again.

Mina jumped in. "Only a short visit! Like, ten minutes top!"

"Unless any of you is seriously injured – and I mean _close to death_ – then you won't go to the infirmary now, because we are in the middle of our homeroom lesson."

"But visits from friends support the healing process!" Tooru started one last, desperate attempt.

"I don't care. The answer is No."

Before someone could voice another complaint, Tsuyu remarked calmly: "I don't think twenty people storming the infirmary would help All Might-sensei's healing process."

That caused unwilling but affirming mumbling from her classmates. They didn't like the facts, but they were true nonetheless – they could not visit their teacher right now, nor could all of them at once visit him after school.

The muttering didn't subside even during the rest of the lesson, resulting in Aizawa occasionally reminding them to be quiet. But the sound turned from disgruntled to conspiring as the students worked something out.

Finally, they seemed to come to a conclusion, because there was the sound of pens scratching vigorously over paper filling the room.

Todoroki had the feeling that their plan centred around Izuku, if the way their classmates sneaked glances at the green-haired boy was anything to go by. Well, it couldn't be bad, right? Their classmates wouldn't do anything to Izuku that much was clear, so Todoroki let it go.

Until a letter landed on his desk, right in front of his nose.

Todoroki looked up from his papers, reaching for the surprise message as to get it out of Aizawa-sensei's line of sight, while he looked for the culprit.

It wasn't that hard. Sero was carefully waving at him over Tokoyami's bent head, motioning for him to read the note.

Todoroki did as he was told, unfolding the little note and reading it.

A smirk appeared on his face once he had finished.

Well, that was a plan he could approve of.

Moments later, he was scribbling something down as furiously as his classmates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dekuuuu…"

Even from his place at the door, Todoroki caught the way in which Izuku's lips quirked into a smile at the impatient tone Uraraka used.

The girl was bouncing in place, practically floating before landing again. "Come on, Deku! Lesson is over for ten minutes, and we're still here! We will grow out roots if you don't hurry up!"

"Why are we waiting for him, anyway?" Mineta pipped up much more impatient then the others. "It's not like he will join us. He's going to the infirmary, I will bet on that."

"Don't be like that, Mineta-chan." Tsuyu reminded him. "No complaining about friends, okay?"

"But he would win that bet." Izuku finally stuffed his textbooks and his notebooks into his jammed schoolbag and slung the bag over his shoulder. "Really, you don't have to wait for me. I don't want to hold anyone up."

"No can do!" Uraraka waved his input away like it was nothing. "Consider us your guard of honour. By the way, the others are waiting, too!"

Now that caught Izuku's full attention, eyebrows flying up and eyes going wide. "The others…?"

Uraraka laughed merrily at his surprise, taking his hand and pulling with all her strength. "Yeah, come on!"

"U-Uraraka-san, wait…!" spluttering and blushing heavily, the perplexed boy let himself be dragged out of the classroom and down the hallway.

Iida sighed and righted his glasses while they followed the duo. "Really now, how often do I have to tell her not to run in school?"

Mineta shook his head and grumbled. "She could have just done that from the start, it would have been faster."

"Mineta-chan, remember what I said before?" Tsuyu reminded him casually, flicking her tongue at him in warning.

"Y-Yeah, yeah! I'll be quiet now."

Todoroki quirked a smile at that, following those whirlwinds he called his friends.

They didn't have to go far. Just down the hallway in front of their classroom, all their classmates where standing or sitting around, clearly waiting for something or rather, someone. As soon as they saw Izuku – still being dragged along – coming towards them, they shuffled around and moved aside until Kirishima could step out of the crowd, lifting his hand in greeting. "Yo! Took you quite long, Midoriya!"

Izuku stopped, finally released from Uraraka's grip. Quite perplexed, he let his gaze wander over the group in front of him, to Uraraka who was clapping her hands happily, and back to Kirishima, who grinned expectantly at him. At last, he rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable under all the gazes locked on him. "W-Were you all waiting for me?"

"You can bet on that." Kirishima shot a glance over his shoulder, smile widening when his classmates nodded in approval. Turning around again, he added: "We wanted to give you something. Here is my part."

With that, he handed Izuku a little note.

Izuku blinked at the piece of paper, clearly confused, eyes scanning the short sentence which was written on it.

 _Get well soon!_

 _Kirishima_

It took Izuku a few seconds to understand the meaning. Then, his head whipped up, eyes going wide. "Kirishima-kun…"

The redhead laughed, showing his sharp teeth in slight embarrassment. "I'm not the only one, so…"

"Here!" it was Tooru's turn next, her gloved hands eagerly pushing a piece of paper in between Izuku's fingers. "Take mine, too, okay?"

"Hey, don't exclude us, Tooru." Ojiro carefully nudged the overeager invisible girl aside. Scratching his cheek uncomfortably, he handed Izuku the next piece. "Um, I hope it's not too much to ask…"

"…but we would like you to bring these to All Might-sensei." Sero finished for him, grin wide and happy. His note was the next.

"We came up with the idea during class." Yaoyorozu explained. "You're planning on visiting All Might-sensei again today, right? And since we can't all go to him at once – and because he didn't ask for us, only for you – we thought we could let _you_ deliver our greetings."

"All of them" added Jirou, gesturing at those classmates which hadn't spoken up yet. All of them were holding some sort of little note, some of them waving them slightly so that Izuku wouldn't miss one of them.

Izuku was speechless as the notes were passed to him, no, literally _shoved_ onto him. His friends and classmates pressed them into his open hands, each one of them, until he had to be careful not to lose any of them. In the end, there was a little pile of paper gathered in his hands, which he cupped hesitantly, fearful of crashing one of the notes.

More than a little bit overwhelmed, Izuku accepted the last notes – those of his friends. Even _Todoroki_ had one, neatly written albeit short.

Uraraka was laughing at the stunned boy good-naturedly as she passed him her paper. "God, Deku, you should see your face!"

"His jaw is almost hitting the floor." Teased Mineta, earning a peal of laughter at that.

"You're kind of our messenger now!" Tooru cheered, clapping Izuku on the back enthusiastically.

"We're counting on you, Mido-chan!" added Mina, also laughing happily at Izuku's flabbergasted expression.

"So, Midoriya, go forth and do… whatever a messenger does, I guess." Kaminari finished quiet lamely, scratching his neck with a crooked grin.

Jirou shot him a deadpan look. "Delivering messages, probably?"

"Yeah, that!"

"Sometimes you're an idiot."

"Uh, guys? I think we kind of broke Midoriya." Kirishima stage whispered, snickering while thrusting his thump in Izuku's direction.

Still, Izuku stood with his jaw slack and eyes wide, gaze focused on the notes which were almost spilling from his fingers. There were simple post-its and shreds of paper which had been plucked out of sheets to be used as a note. A few of them colourful, bigger notes, almost little cards from those who had had the luck of bringing sugar paper with them. (Izuku suspected Tooru and Yaoyorozu mainly.) One of them had sparkling glitter on it, so that was probably Aoyama's.

All of them had been signed by his classmates and little greetings and well wishes on them. Everyone had taken the time to write a little message for their hero and teacher.

Slowly, a smile made his way on Izuku's lips, before it morphed into a wide grin. Still beaming, he pressed the notes carefully to his chest as to hinder them from falling. "That's a wonderful idea! I'm sure All Might will be really happy about this!"

"Naaah, you know, it's not that big of a deal." Kirishima scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I mean, it was made up in a flash and we don't really have money, so we didn't have anything better to give him, like a present or something, but…"

"Not at all!" Izuku protested instantly, brows slightly furrowing. "That's the best present you could give him! He needs encouragement now, not some expensive gift. It's perfect!"

His statement was answered with smiles, embarrassed coughs and one or two of them shuffling their feet in a mix of embarrassment and pride. Bakugou snorted and looked away from the display, as if he had nothing to do with it. (Although Izuku had seen a slightly burnt and crushed note in the pile of paper and had a suspicion where it came from.)

At last, it was Tokoyami who couldn't stand the awkward situation anymore. With a sigh he grumbled: "Oh, would you just _go_ already?"

"Aye, aye!" added his shadow, waving wildly behind him as if to usher Izuku away.

"Nice one, Tokoyami." commented Shouji.

"Somebody had to say it. He's taking ages."

That caused his classmates to laugh, while Izuku actually took off because of it. Dashing down the hallway at high speed, he waved back over his shoulder at them: "Thanks a lot, everyone!"

"Don't mention it."

"And tell him we miss him, okay?" Mina called.

Sero blinked at her in confusion. "We kind of wrote that down, didn't we?"

"Can't say it often enough, though."

"True, true."

"And call us when you're home, Deku!" Uraraka called after him, shaking her head when she didn't receive an answer, the boy already out of sight. "Ah well, he will forget that."

"Don't worry." Tsuyu patted her arm. "I thought of something so that we all can contact him and remind him that he has to keep us informed."

At that, Uraraka's face brightened instantly. "Oh? Let's hear, then!"

"Are they conspiring against him?" muttered Todoroki to Iida.

The Tenya heir shrugged with a crooked smile. "I suppose they have good intentions."

"I'm still a bit worried for him."

"You probably should be."

"Right." Todoroki snorted at that. "He has that habit of attracting trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just standing up. Standing on his own two legs. It couldn't be that difficult, right?

His two feet put on the solid ground, Toshinori pushed himself up with shaking arms, standing up from the bed and letting his legs do the work they were supposed to do.

He could feel his muscles cramp under the sudden pressure, struggling to keep up the weight he put on them. The cramping resulted into shaking, spasm after spasm, travelling up his legs which were giving out under him, shooting up his spine and directly into his head. Pain laced through his temples while he fought to win, to overcome his weakness and finally _stand up_ again. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his teeth gnashed together…

… And a coughing fit overcame him. Toshinori choked on the sudden gust of blood in his mouth, coughing and sputtering in order to spit it out. In the process, he lost his balance completely, and his legs gave out.

Without an ounce of grace he fell backwards, half falling and half heavily sitting down on his bed again, one hand pressed to his mouth to catch the blood flow.

It took him some time to get rid of the last blood, whipping it away and spitting the rest into the bowl who stood next to his bed day and night. After that, he felt too tired to even move, so he let himself just fall backwards onto the bed, arms spread out and breathing out with a deep sigh while he stared at the ceiling.

Recovery Girl had already warned him that his body would take some time to heal, even with her quirk and his own almost exceptional self-healing. The injuries and the healing process, combined with the long time he had to spend lying around, not using his muscles in the process, had taken its toll, after all.

But still…

Gritting his teeth, Toshinori slapped his mattress in frustration. He wanted to be able to stand up at least. He had promised to be a teacher again. Had promised himself to be the best teacher for Izuku, to give it everything he got. He wouldn't be stopped by his own body now. He simply _wouldn't._

With a grunt, he made a move to push himself up and try again.

"Still as stubborn as ever, I see."

The familiar voice made him jolt, losing his already weak balance yet again. With a grunt he fell on his back again. Dizzy as he was from the fall, he still craned his neck back to see his visitor properly. "Gran Torino?!"

The older man snorted, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth while he leaned upside down into his student's line of sight. "You're really that distracted that you don't even notice me entering the room?"

"Ah, well, I…I was just trying to…" Toshinori couldn't help it. In front of his mentor and alone with the older man, he always started stuttering whenever he felt like he had done something wrong. A habit ingrained inside him through hard tutorage – and quite a few nasty hits and kicks, mind you.

"Relax. I wasn't admonishing you" Gran Torino huffed in amusement, disappearing from Toshinori's sight for a moment. The younger of the two scrambled to sit up properly, only to see his mentor taking a seat in one of the chairs.

The retired hero huffed, rubbing his back with one hand while grimacing. "Dear lord, I'm really too old for this whole hero business."

"Are you… how do you feel?" Toshinori almost didn't dare to ask. There was a cane leaning next to his mentor's chair, and the left eye of the man was still hidden by bandages. His head wound had been quite nasty, almost costing him said eye.

It had been partly Toshinori's fault, hitting his mentor directly in the face when All for One had used him as a shield…

Gran Torino shot him a sharp look. "Didn't I just tell you? I feel too old, and my back is killing me. But don't you dare to blame yourself again now! I didn't imply that in the least."

Toshinori cracked a smile at that. Sometimes he wondered if his friends were reading his mind. "Thanks, I guess."

"Hmph."

They sat in silence for a while, Gran Torino clearly relaxed, while the younger had questions burning on his tongue.

Finally, he couldn't stop himself anymore. "Did you find out anything about Shigaraki's whereabouts?"

Gran Torino didn't even startle at the question. He merely sighed, as if had been waiting for exactly that question all this time. "No. Not a single trace of him yet."

His heart squeezed painfully together at that and Toshinori bit back a groan. He had hoped to hear something. Anything. Just to keep track on that boy… perhaps he could save him. He had to. That Shigaraki was Nana's family, after all…

"Stop thinking like that, you idiot."

Toshinori glanced up from where he had balled his hands into fists, carefully meeting Gran Torino's burning gaze.

The old man had leaned forward, balancing himself by gripping the edges of his chair, and was staring his student down now. "We already agreed that Tsukauchi and I would take the job of finding and dealing with Shigaraki, because you would be hesitant in doing so. So stick to that plan, you hear me?"

It didn't feel right, not at all, but Toshinori know when a battle against his mentor was lost, so he gritted his teeth to keep from complaining, instead muttering: "Alright."

There was a pause after that, the atmosphere in the room too heavy altogether. Finally, Gran Torino heaved a deep sigh. "Toshinori, I'm not saying that because I don't understand you, you know? I'm shocked about the truth, too. And I hate myself for not being able to protect Nana's family."

Toshinori glanced at the man in surprise, seeing a flicker of different emotions over the older man's face: Anger, sadness, hate, self-loathing. Emotions the Number One Hero could relate to all too easily.

Then the moment was over, and Gran Torino had schooled his features back into the blank, almost disinterested expression he usually wore. "Sadly, all of this doesn't help in the least. So we better get over it, stop thinking about the past and concentrate on the here and now. And with _we_ I mean mostly _you._ "

Toshinori actually had to suppress a snort at that, feeling a bit better instantly. The here and now, then? The conversation he had held with Izuku just the day before came to his mind, and a smile tilted his lips up. Well, the here and now sounded partly promising, at least.

The change in mood didn't go unnoticed by Gran Torino, immediately calling him out on it. "You're already thinking of something?"

"Thinking about my student." Toshinori confessed with ease. There was no reason to hide it, after all.

A glint of satisfaction passed Gran Torino's eyes before he could stop it, and the older man smirked. "The boy woke you up pretty good."

"You were counting on him to do so." Toshinori narrowed his eyes, not really angry, but he couldn't stop himself from pointing out: "That's the reason why you told him about Nana, after all."

Gran Torino didn't even have the decency to look ashamed or something similar to it. He was smirking quite proudly, in fact. "Drastic times call for drastic measures, right? And it was due time you told the boy at least _something_ about your past. He knows nothing about you at all, it's a miracle he trusts you so much. Honestly, does he even know your _name?_ "

Toshinori could feel a brush creeping up his face, as much as he fought it. "I'm getting there."

"You're getting there, well, well. How long do you know him already? One year or two years?"

"Are you teasing me right now?"

"If you say two years, I will kick you in the face, injuries or not."

"Recovery Girl would never allow that."

"Let that be my problem." Gran Torino shot him a far too amused look, chuckling quietly to himself all the while. "You're just too clumsy as a teacher."

"Well, thanks." Toshinori mumbled at that part, fighting the urge to just lie down and pretend to sleep so he could escape that conversation. He already knew that he wasn't the perfect teacher, in fact quite far away from it, but he was _trying_ to be. That had to count too, right?

"I didn't say hopeless, so stop mumbling to yourself." Gran Torino admonished him. "Did you take that up from the boy? He had that strange mumbling habit, too."

"It helps him concentrate." Toshinori defended his student. "It's quite useful."

"Right." His mentor didn't sound really convinced, but let it go nonetheless. "But I'm serious about one thing, though. You should fill Deku in about your past. At least parts of it. He deserves to know more, especially with what is waiting for him in the near future. He can't take over your job without knowing the story behind it, don't you think?"

"I was serious when I said I'm getting there." Toshinori answered without hesitation, before he stopped, blinking in surprise. "Wait, you call him _Deku?"_

"What? It's his hero name. It seems only fitting to call a hero by the name he chose." Gran Torino shrugged it off like it was nothing.

It wasn't nothing, though, and they both knew it. A hero name was taken up when a hero started his work for real. At that moment, a person was regarded as a _real_ hero, one who could protect himself, take down villains and save people all at once. Someone who _deserved_ that name he had chosen for himself.

Gran Torino calling Izuku by a hero name could only mean that the old man already regarded the boy as a serious hero who had earned the name _Deku._

Now it was Gran Torino's turn to grumble. "Stop grinning like an idiot, Toshinori."

"Sorry," he said, but he couldn't really stop himself. He was happy for Izuku and he had to show it somehow. The grin was kind of untameable.

Before he could get his expression back under control, the infirmary door opened and Recovery Girl re-entered. She lifted an eyebrow at the sight of Toshinori's grin, shot a quick, suspicious look at the slightly waving Gran Torino before she greeted him. Only then did she turn back to Toshinori to explain: "I found a stray in front of the door. I took him in, I hope you don't mind."

In all honesty, Toshinori had no idea what she was talking about, so he just shrugged as a sign of acceptance.

"Good. You can come in now, boy!" Recovery Girl called over her shoulder while pulling her office chair back to take a seat.

"Um, hello."

Toshinori looked up so fast that he almost got a whiplash from it, smile already blooming on his face as he greeted his visitor. "Hello, Izuku."

Wide, tentative eyes took the whole room in as Izuku stepped through the door, arms half-crossed in front of his chest, hands folded together tightly and holding onto something. At the sight of Gran Torino, the boy paused for a second, but greeted him politely nonetheless.

As soon as Izuku's gaze fell on Toshinori, though, he started positively beaming. Stretching out his arms as far as he dared to with his load, he announced: "I have something for you, All Might! A present from everyone in class!"

"Oh?" Toshinori blinked in surprised. That was unexpected, to say the least. He hadn't let anyone visit him aside from Izuku. His students getting him a present now of all times meant probably…

"I told them that you already feel better. And that you will come back as a teacher." Izuku confirmed his thoughts, looking embarrassed all of sudden. Fidgeting slightly, he shuffled his feet around. "A-Ah, now that I think about it, I should have asked you first if I could tell them that so freely. I hope you don't mind… I just wanted to reassure them, so…"

The boy's rambling became faster and quieter with every word, spiralling down further and further. Let him go on like that, and it would take him hours to calm down again.

Luckily, Toshinori already knew how to deal with that. Suppressing a fond smile – with quite some difficulty – he intervened loudly, keeping his voice calm nonetheless. " _Izuku."_

The rambling stopped mid-sentence, the already opened mouth clamping shut. Izuku seemed to realize only now that he had fallen into his habit again, cracking a sheepish smile at his mentor.

Toshinori merely huffed and let the former-suppressed smile take over his face. "It's good you told them. I would have done so myself, but I'm a bit stuck here."

Izuku grinned back at him, clearly relieved to hear his consent. Balancing whatever he held in his hands, he stepped closer, taking over the seat Gran Torino had vacated moments ago.

At that realization, Toshinori blinked perplexed. His awareness had completely zoomed in on Izuku when he didn't even realise his mentor had moved from his chair.

"So, um, about the present…"

Toshinori snapped back out of his thoughts, concentrating on the fidgeting, but grinning Izuku again, joking all the while: "Right. I'm already curious enough as it is, so please cure me from that."

Izuku only chuckled at that, stretching his hands out and letting go of his load, letting it flutter down into Toshinori's lap and all over his bed.

Toshinori watched quite perplexed as the notes spread out over him. That wasn't what he had expected at all. What kind of present could his students have thought of by handing him a pile of scraps of paper?

Carefully catching one of the pieces, he started: "What is…?"

His words caught in his throat as his eyes fell on the writing on the piece of paper.

 _You're an amazing teacher! Get well soon and come teach us again!_

 _Tooru_

A light premonition settled in the back of his mind. Reaching for the next scrap of paper, Toshinori was dimly aware of his hand starting to shake. He almost couldn't turn the paper around without dropping it.

 _Get well soon!_

 _Kirishima_

The next one, a lightly pink tinged one.

 _We miss you, All Might-sensei! Come back soon!_

 _Mina_

The next…

 _Hopefully you will be better soon! (But don't push yourself. You deserve some rest.)_

 _Uraraka_

And the others, too…

 _You're still All Might to us!_

 _Mineta_

 _I hope you will be better soon_

 _Ojiro_

 _We'll wait for you_

 _Todoroki_

Toshinori stopped at that, hands shaking so badly he very nearly dropped the notes. He couldn't read anymore, as much as he wanted to. His vision was getting blurry with unshed tears, emotions and the urge to cry over those silly, wonderful students of his clocking his throat.

Racking a hand through his hair, secretly rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand in the process, he tried to regain some of his self-control. He failed completely at it.

A warm hand landed on his own, unoccupied one. He looked up to see scarred finger curl around his own, squeezing them slightly. Looking further up, he met the gaze of his student. Said gaze was warm and fond, banishing all the tears that were burning in his eyes.

"See?" A wide, triumphant and utterly _happy_ grin stretched over Izuku's face as he pointed out: "I told you everyone is waiting for you."

Toshinori choked out a laugh at that, managing a wide grin of his own while reciprocating the squeeze. "Yes. You did."

While he had wasted time doubting and fearing, his students had actually _missed_ him the whole time. The thought let his smile widen some more. Well, Izuku had told him that quite clearly only yesterday, so…

"I should probably start listening to you more, my boy." He grumbled the words with a crooked smile, voice brimming with fondness and pride.

Izuku blushed, letting go of his hand (said hand felt instantly cold at the loss of contact) to scratch at the back of his neck with an embarrassed little laugh. "Yeah, well, only sometimes, perhaps."

Toshinori chuckled at the reaction, still amused over how easily embarrassed his student was.

There was a pause after this. Toshinori sorted through the notes half-heartedly – he couldn't read all of them right now, a few of them had already overwhelmed him – while Izuku watched him contentedly.

It was the boy who broke the silence first. "All Might?"

"Yes?"

"Um… I know it's a bit early for that, and I'm probably too impatient, and you deserve some rest…" Izuku broke of, breathing deeply in and out, while Toshinori stopped his doing to concentrate fully on his fidgeting student. After calming down, the boy finished wearily: "When _will_ you be able to teach again? Approximately, I mean."

Toshinori halted at that, seriously overthinking the question. Recovery Girl had guessed it would take him one more week to be healthy enough to leave the infirmary, and she was bent on keeping another week away from school as a sort of vacation. It would be the best to listen to her. She knew what she was doing, she was infamous for her knowledge on healing process, after all.

But… his hands carded unconsciously through the notes on his bed and he couldn't break the eye contact with Izuku. The boy's eyes were shining with a quiet hope and anxiety, and he didn't like the anxiety at all. He wanted to reassure him, to fulfil that hope. He wanted to be his teacher, _their_ teacher as soon as possible again.

The words left his mouth before he could overthink them, much like his body moved on his own accord while saving someone. "Next week."

" _What?!"_

Toshinori as well as Izuku jolted at Recovery Girl's appalled voice. Both of them had forgotten the other occupants of the room for a moment.

The elderly women seemed to waver between anger and shock, her eyes gleaming as she crossed her arms and stared her patient down. "We clearly agreed on one or two weeks longer, All Might! Now you're talking about _four days!_ Your body won't be able to handle the strain!"

Toshinori shook his head slightly, feeling a smile take over his face. "I can handle it, Chiyo."

"You're not thinking straight in this! You're just acting on a whim!"

"Probably," he agreed with her, meeting her gaze directly, "But I can do it. I know I can."

She wavered, he could see it. There was a glint of recognition in her eyes as she spotted the confidence in his posture and the gleam in his eyes.

His next words were directed not only at her, but also at Izuku who was biting his lips in an unsure gesture. "Trust me in this."

He reassured Izuku with that, he could see it in the way the boy's expression changed from worried to smiling faintly.

Recovery Girl was deflating under his conviction, too, but she couldn't let it go so easily. Hoping for some assistance, she turned to Gran Torino. "Please tell this stubborn fool that he's trying to do the impossible again."

"Leave me out of this." Gran Torino grumbled, a smile tugging at his lips. "You know by now that nothing stops him when he has that look on his face."

There was an almost _growling_ sound leaving Recovery Girl's throat while she tapped her fingers on her forearms impatiently. She weighed her options, letting her gaze wander over the three pairs of expectant eyes directed at her.

Finally she sighed, clearly unhappy with all of this. "Fine. Fine! But don't blame _me_ when something goes wrong. Or when you double over in the middle of one lesson, spitting blood."

"Well, I think I got the blood spitting part down already." Toshinori mumbled in Izuku's direction, causing the boy to stifle an amused snort.

Louder, the hero added: "Nobody will blame you in this, Chiyo. It's my decision to make, and I think I can do it."

Recovery Girl shot him a sharp look, before she sighed. Lifting one finger to bring her point across, she warned him: "If you really want to do that, you will do exactly as I say the next four days. You will rest, eat and even sleep whenever I tell you to, because I'm still your nurse and I know best what helps you heal. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear!" Toshinori saluted in good humour, flashing her a grin. "You won't hear one complaint from me the next four days."

"That's almost too good to be true," the nurse grumbled, but left it at that.

Toshinori shared a relieved look with Izuku, glad that he had one that argument. Without Recovery Girl's consent, there was no possibility for him to leave the infirmary just like that.

One obstacle out of the way, Toshinori focused on the strewn out notes again. Making a gesture which involved all of the little papers, he frowned slightly. "Now there is only the question what I will do with all of these. I fear I will lose some of them if I leave them like this."

"You could affix it to a cardboard or something similar. This way, you could make a poster out of it!" Izuku suggested eagerly. Obviously, the boy had already thought about it.

Toshinori's expression brightened instantly, a grin taking over. "That's a wonderful idea, Izuku. Now we only need a cardboard and some glue to stick it all together."

"Alright, alright!" Recovery Girl threw her hands up in exasperation, startling the two of them. A smile was making its way on her lips, but she tried her hardest to sigh as if she was tired of this. Meeting the startled gazes of mentor and student, she concluded: "I will go and get the glue. And a cardboard."

That earned her a flabbergasted look from Izuku and a real smile from Toshinori. "Thanks, Chiyo."

She hummed at that, waving like she wanted to swat his thanks away, and left the room to get the promised tools.

"Um…" Izuku watched her leave, before he turned to his mentor again, brows drawn together in worry. "She's not really angry at us, right?"

Toshinori actually chuckled at that, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair in reassurance. "Don't worry. She doesn't get angry because of something like that. She's just… displeased. With me, for that matter. You're not the culprit here."

Because the boy didn't look completely convinced, he settled for a distraction instead. "Now, how about you help me with this notes here? I can't decide in which place I should affix each of them. Should I sort them by colour or by seize, what do you think?"

"Ah, right. Um, I think we should arrange them the way it looks best?"

"Oh? Show me, then."

Peaceful silence filled the room after that. Gran Torino watched silently while Toshinori and Izuku were sorting through the notes, organizing them in different ways to find the best place for each piece. The both of them were discussing their choices animatedly, such an earnest in their words that one almost didn't believe they were talking about mere scraps of paper.

Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Gran Torino noted the way Toshinori's face lit up and his eyes softened whenever Izuku said something or explained with flailing arms. He had seen the exact same look long ago, on Nana's face, whenever she had watched her beloved student. It soothed him a bit, seeing that Toshinori had found someone he could look at like that.

"What are you smiling about?"

Recovery Girl's quiet voice, toned down to a whisper, shook him out of his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed she had returned, glue and cardboard ready, standing right next to him. Blinking, he turned his head towards her. "Nothing."

She followed his previous gaze instead of arguing with him, watching the exchange between Toshinori and Izuku as well. After a moment, a little smile tilted her lips while she shot him a sideway glance. "You're getting soft, Gran Torino."

He only grunted at that, because he was too tired to argue with her.

Well, and because she was probably right.

"He didn't think about the league of villains… about Nana's grandson even once since the boy entered the room." Gran Torino didn't know himself where those muttered words had come from, but he just had to say them. "I think he even forgot us two over here."

Recovery Girl hummed at that, still watching the younger ones. "Izuku has a good influence on him."

"They have a good influence on one another, more likely." Gran Torino corrected her absentmindedly.

(Long suppressed memories tried to resurface as he watched the two boys, but he squashed them instantly. This was _not_ about Nana and Toshinori. This was about the present, not the past.)

"Ah, and there is everything we need." Toshinori's upbeat voice startled them both, bringing them back to the here and now. "Good timing."

"My timing is always good, I will let you know." Covering up her spacing out with her words, Recovery Girl made her way over to them, pressing the tools into Izuku's outstretched hand.

"Thank you very much, Recovery Girl." Izuku's polite tone suggested that he still wasn't so sure if they hadn't angered her somewhat.

Perhaps she caught up on this, because her expression softened as she looked at him. Slapping him on the back of his head very lightly, she told the boy: "Call me Chiyo already, you silly boy. No need to keep those hero names up all the time, right?"

"O-Oh." Izuku blinked at her with wide eyes, before a wide smile spread over his face. "Right! Chiyo-san!"

The three adults chuckled at his politeness, causing the boy to grin sheepishly and a tad confused. At last the boy escaped the awkwardness by turning back to the task at hand, bending deeply over the notes as to escape the fond looks locked on him.

Toshinori watched Izuku work for a while. A quick look to the clock at the wall told him that the boy would have to go home soon – had it really been that long? Time seemed to fly when Izuku came visiting him.

He wanted to keep his student here a little longer. Izuku was a sure way to banish all doubts and insecurities from his mind, the boy's smile a little sun that kept the darkness at bay.

Just a little while. He would tell Izuku soon how late it had gotten. Just… not right now.

He got to work too, not knowing yet that he would repeat that thought pattern for the next few hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going home was, strangely enough, not as easy as it normally was. Izuku had found himself trying to stretch his time with All Might, helping him finish the poster made out of get well-notes, discussing what would happen next now that his mentor wanted to teach again as soon as possible, even joking with Gran Torino and Recovery Girl about All Might's stubbornness. (He had felt a little bit of guilt at that, but his mentor joining in in their laughter had reassured him enough to continue.)

He had done everything he could to avoid it, but finally, he had to go home. It was past time he did, night already falling. And, as Recovery Girl reminded him, his mother would be worried when he didn't come home for so long. So Izuku had went home hesitantly, promising that he would visit again tomorrow.

All Might's heartfelt smile at that promise was ingrained in his memory, causing him to smile much the same way whenever he thought about it. He was already looking forward to tomorrow.

"I'm home!" Izuku called as soon as he had closed the door behind him, kicking of his sneakers all the while.

His mother was out of the kitchen in the blink of an eye, greeting him with arms wide open, a smile on her faces yet a worried gleam in her eyes. "Izuku! There you are! I was wondering what held you up so long. Dinner is almost ready!"

Slight guilt welled up inside him. Scratching the back of his neck, he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Mum. I was visiting All Might and forgot the time. I should have called you."

By now, she had reached him, gripping his shoulders and looking him over. At the mention of his mentor's name, her eyes went wide in more worry. "Oh dear! Is he doing okay? He's getting better, I hope? That fight looked so terrible on TV, and his wounds…oh, I hope he will be fine… will he be fine?"

"Mum… Mum! Calm down!" Izuku actually let out a surprised laugh at her instant nervous mumbling, taking her hands in his to stop her. Giving her a reassuring squeeze, he smiled brightly. "He's going to be fine. I visited him yesterday and today, and I think he looks better with each day. He even said he will be our teacher again as soon as he's completely healed."

Inko blinked at him, surprised at his sudden confidence, before a real, heartfelt smile appeared on her face. With surprising strength, she pulled her son into a tight embrace, startling a yelp out of him. Whispering into his ear, burrowing her faces into his hair, she murmured: "I'm glad. I'm so glad for the both of you."

Izuku could feel tears starting to burn in his eyes at the confession. His mother had a good heart, he had always known that, but the realization that she had worried over his mentor not only for All Might's sake alone, but also for _his_ sake, fearing what would happen to her son should he lose his idol – it hit him like a truck.

Without hesitation, Izuku reciprocated the hug with as much force as he dared to. "Love you, mum."

There was a choked off sound next to his ear, and the arms around him tightened a fraction. "I love you too, Izuku."

They stayed like this for quite a while.

Then, however, a sizzling sound disturbed them in their tight hug.

Inko let go abruptly, almost jumping back and flailing her arms while she ran towards the kitchen. "Oh dear! The dinner! I completely forgot it for a moment!"

Izuku blinked after her in surprise, before he burst out laughing.

"Don't you laugh at your poor mother, young man!" There was laughter in Inko's voice that could be heard even over the sound of clattering pans. "I'm saving your favourite meal, so show some gratitude!"

Izuku's whole face lit up at the notion and he practically _teleported_ himself into the kitchen just to take a look at the pans. A wonderful scent waved into his direction and he could already feel his mouth watering as he blurted out with shining eyes: "You made Katsudon?"

"Yep!" His mother beamed back at him, handling the different pans with practiced ease. She sobered up, though, as she added a tad sheepishly. "Well, ah, you looked so happy and energetic this morning, and it was the first time since… well, since all of this happened. So I wanted to celebrate it with your favourite meal."

Izuku stared at her, unblinking for a moment. The conversation with his friends from this morning came to his mind, and he felt a new wave of guilt well up. Had he really looked that terrible the last few days? He had been so sure he had concealed his worries pretty well…

"Oh, Mum", his guilt cloaked his throat and his voice sounded far too broken as he spoke. "I'm so _sorry."_

His mother's gaze softened, and she caressed his cheek with her free hand. "Don't be, silly. I'm just glad you feel so much better now. You do, don't you?"

And Izuku grinned with all his might, trying to show her how much better he felt now. "Yeah!"

"See? Then everything is okay again." Inko turned around, juggling pans and ingredients while she told him: "It will take ten or fifteen minutes for me to finish here. How about you go lie down a bit until I call you? You have to be tired after your long visit."

Part of him wanted to stay. Part of him wanted to hug his mother until the burning sensation in his throat passed again. Until she understood how important she was to him.

But that was his childish part and he knew it.

Smiling through all his emotions, he agreed cheerily: "I think I will do that."

Trudging to his own room, he could feel the first waves of fatigue crash down over him. As good and happy as he had felt all day long, it had taken quite some energy from him nonetheless. He was relieved to get a little break before eating.

Not even switching the lights in his room on, just throwing his school bag into a corner, Izuku let himself fall face first onto his bed, landing with a silent grunt and breathing in and out deeply a few times.

He couldn't stop the silly grin that made its way onto his face anymore. His mother's reaction had been better than anything he had expected. And as much as he hated seeing All Might injured and wrapped in bandages, the dark bags under his eyes even more prominent than usual – spending time with him, laughing with him, was fun nonetheless. It felt warm, comfortable and oddly familiar, though he had never experienced it before meeting the man.

A feeling of friendship and, even, kind of _family_ welled up inside him at the thought.

But before he could concentrate on it, a little _Beep_ coming from his phone distracted him.

Rolling onto his side, Izuku reached for his nightstand, lifting his phone in front of his face.

There was a new message for him on HereGoes-App. No, it wasn't one message – there were several messages, packed together in a group chat he was certain he hadn't seen before today. Perplexed, Izuku opened the chat to take a look.

 ** _Uraraka-san_** _has added you to_ _ **Group Chat**_

 ** _Uraraka-san:_** _Ta-dah! Our very own group chat, guys! Many thanks to Tsuyu-chan for the idea!_

 ** _Tsuyu-chan:_** _It was my pleasure. Hello everyone_

 ** _Iida-kun:_** _Oh, hello! What occasion do we owe this surprise to?_

 ** _Uraraka-san:_** _What occasion? Can't a girl just stay in contact with her friends?_

 ** _Mineta-kun:_** _Nope. Girls don't "just" do something - they are sneaky creatures._

 ** _Tsuyu-chan:_** _Mineta-chan, I think we already talked about those prejudices of yours, right?_

 ** _Mineta-kun:_** _Oh, um, sorry._

 ** _Todoroki-kun:_** _Was that your plan to keep track on how Midoriya is doing?_

 ** _Uraraka-san:_** _Geez, Todoroki-kun! We wanted to surprise Deku!_

 ** _Todoroki-kun:_** _Apologises. He will be surprised about this nonetheless, I think._

 ** _Uraraka-san:_** _Right. So, uh, Deku? How ARE you doing?_

 ** _Mineta-kun:_** _Yeah, have you visited All Might yet?_

 ** _Iida-kun:_** _Did he like our idea? I certainly hope so._

For a few moments, Izuku just stared at the messages, surprised, perplexed and oddly touched by them. He read them over and over again, not sure if he really could believe his eyes.

He was… not used to getting messages. Before meeting All Might, before becoming a hero, he hadn't had much friends, shy and quirkless and bullied as he had been. There had been no one who just sent him texts on a whim or called him to ask how he was doing. And even after getting into U.A and making a few really amazing friends, he hadn't written much messages, simply _forgetting_ that it was something other people would do.

Now, there was a bunch of messages on his phone from a handful of people who were actually interested in him and his well-being. The thought stunned him more than he wanted to admit to himself. He could already feel the corners of his eyes burning with different emotions.

Sniffing and rubbing his eyes in silent determination, he got himself back in check and began to tip a reply, a smile forming on his lips while he clicked on the button to send it.

 ** _Me:_** _Geez, guys, are you monitoring me for real? XD_

 ** _Uraraka-san:_** _Nope! Just being considerate and worried friends! =)_

 ** _Todoroki-kun:_** _Are you sure that's not the same thing?_

 ** _Uraraka-san:_** _There are slight, but important differences. I will explain them later. Anyway, Deku, how did it go?_

 ** _Mineta-kun:_** _I think you're trying to change the subject here, Uraraka._

 ** _Me:_** _It went well. He was really happy to see your messages._

 ** _Me:_** _We made a poster out of them and he promised to hang it onto his wall. =)_

 ** _Uraraka-san:_** _Awww, that's so sweet of him! I'm so happy he liked it! =)_

 ** _Tsuyu-chan:_** _I think we did a good job with that._

 ** _Iida-kun:_** _We can certainly be proud of ourselves._

 ** _Me:_** _Yep! =)_

 ** _Mineta-kun:_** _Did he read all of them? There were a lot, so…_

 ** _Me:_** _He read every last one of them. Multiple times. Don't worry, he liked each one of them._

 ** _Uraraka-san:_** _That's great! But, but! Let's not forget the other important things. Deku!_

 ** _Me:_** _Um, yes?_

 ** _Uraraka-san:_** _How are you feeling right now? Still smiling the good smile?_

Izuku paused at that, not wanting to give a hasty answer. He concentrated on the feelings that bubbled up inside him when he remembered his afternoon with All Might, Recovery Girl and even Gran Torino. He thought of the notes, each affixed neatly to a sheet of paper. He thought of tons of text messages on his phone. He thought of the friends who had sent them.

Only then did he tip back.

 ** _Me:_** _I'm feeling really, really great right now. =)_

 ** _Me:_** _My face hurts from smiling too much, though._

And really, his face _did_ hurt from smiling while he watched his friends' replies appear on his screen.

It was the best kind of pain, he decided then and there, and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo, welcome back everyone! Welcome to this monster piece of a chapter. Uh, yes, it got even more out of hand than the others. I'm truly sorry for this outpour of words onto you, the innocent readers. XD**

 **Let me just warn you before you start reading: I wrote most of this chapter before even chapter 97 of the manga came out, so this is probably as OOC as it can get. I apologize for that.**

 **Now, though, have fun!**

 _Bakugou was tired, pissed and on top of all that, bored out of his mind._

 _Funny enough, the boredom started to become the worst part of his situation._

 _He had fought, yelled, and trashed around until the villains managed to get him strapped to the seat he was currently bound to, hands trapped in a box so he couldn't activate his quirk so easily. He had managed to explode the mist-guy twice, causing a loud curse from the man, and additionally he had managed to almost bite of one guy's earlobe. The hit to the jaw that brought him was well worth it._

 _But now, he was strapped to that chair. As uncomfortable as that was – it wasn't dangerous at all. They were not attacking or even torturing him. They had taken up a conversation as if he wasn't even there in the first place._

 _It was fucking boring, listening to their bullshit. Bakugou almost dozed off while trying._

" _So apart from Moonfish and Mustard, we also lost Muscular?"_

" _Looks like it."_

" _Damn that guy. What was he even doing the whole time?"_

" _Hell if I know. The last time I saw him, he was heading towards the mountainside, saying he wanted to find a good observation place first."_

" _Who could have taken him down? It's not like he was an easy opponent."_

" _Ooooh, I bet it was_ that boy _."_

 _That statement, coming from the blonde young woman clad in a sailor uniform, had even Bakugou looking up. The woman was looking dreamily into the distance, a blush on her face and her lips drawn back into a giddy smile._

 _Hell, that woman was creepy as fuck._

" _Who are you talking about, Toga?" One of them asked, a guy wearing a full-body suit that covered even his face._

 _The woman giggled, the sound too high and unnatural to be considered cute. Her blush intensified even more. "You know, that one boy I told you about? I wanted to taste his blood, but the others wouldn't let me… he looked so delicious, with his broken arms and all that wounds covering his body!"_

 _Broken arms? Something inside Bakugou clicked into place and he gritted his teeth, feeling like he knew who she was talking about._

" _Ah, I remember. Wasn't he the one who tried so hard to take his little friend here back?" The magician-guy tilted his top hat, nodding in Bakugou's direction. The boy showed him his teeth in an answering snarl but remained silent._

" _Eeeeeh." That was the full-suit guy again. "You think it was him who took down Muscular?"_

" _Oh, I'm sure! I heard the kids talk about it before I met up with all of you~…"_

" _You could have told us that sooner, Toga."_

" _Didn't know that was important."_

" _You've got to be fucking kidding me, woman!"_

" _Wait. Which boy are you talking about?"_

 _The room fell silent all of sudden, the villains stopping their squabble as the guy with the hands spoke up. (Their leader, that much had Bakugou already gathered.) He had been hunched over the counter top until now, scratching his throat absentmindedly and seemingly ignoring the other people in the room. Now he turned around, one hand gripping the counter. A quiet creaking sound indicated that the wood in his grip was turning into dust._

" _Tomura," that was the mist-guy pipping in from behind the counter, "Calm down. Your quirk…"_

" _No. No. I want to know," the scratching resumed, more vigorously this time, red lines appearing under the scratching nails. "I want to know which boy. Tell me."_

" _Eh," the woman, Toga, had the nerve to direct her sunny smile at her leader, "I don't know his name, sorry~"_

 _There was a crack as the wood under the pale hand broke and disintegrated. "What… did he look like?"_

" _Broken. And all bloody. But strong… I liked it!"_

" _Gods above, that woman gives me the creeps," somebody muttered. Bakugou didn't look who it was, too distracted by the thought of_ I know, I know, it can only be…

" _Was it this one?" Rustling could be heard as a piece of paper was shoved in the direction of the woman._

 _No, not a paper._

 _A photo._

 _Toga took one look at it before she squealed in obvious delight, clapping her hands before pressing them to her cheeks. Her blush doubled, her eyes shining with excitement. "That's him, that's him! I remember! Ooooh, can I have his blood the next time? Can I?"_

 _The other villains leaned past her, trying to get a glimpse. One of them cursed. "Dammit, Toga, that's the one we should kill as soon as we saw him!"_

" _Really? Oh, I forgot his face. Sorry!~"_

" _You forgot on purpose, you stupid bitch of a…"_

" _It's him again."_

 _Again, silence fell as the leader spoke. Nobody dared to move as part of the counter turned to dust with a faint rushing sound._

 _The rushing was followed by the sound of blunt nails scratching violently over skin, breaking the thin layer and drawing blood. The hands-guy was shaking in his seat, silver hair covering the parts of his face which were not disguised by the embodied hand. He was whipping back and forth, shivering. "Kurogiri. It's him again."_

" _Tomura, you really shouldn't…" the mist-guy tried to no avail, slowly taking a step back from the younger man._

" _Always, that boy is always getting in my way… Muscular should have killed him, but he's still alive… he's cheating, he has to be, even Sensei said so…"_

 _The hand-guy, Bakugou realized, was dangerous not only because of his power, but also because he was quick to anger and obviously unreasonable once his rage took over. The villains hovered, the boy could see, prepared to make a run for it should their leader snap completely._

" _Even at USJ… If it wasn't for him, All Might would be already dead…always_ in theway….! _" The scratching noises intensified, red drops of blood quilling over the nails and trailing down the pale throat. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"_

 _Finally, the mist-guy tried again, louder this time. "Tomura! Calm down already!"_

 _All of sudden, the scratching stopped. The silverhaired man seemed frozen for a moment, before a smile slowly made its way on his face. Wide and crazy, almost splitting his features._

 _Bakugou jolted and even shuddered at the sight._

" _Aaah." A sigh made his way past the smile, a sound so soft one almost couldn't catch it. "I know. I know what I will do. Sensei told me already, didn't he?"_

 _The villains exchanged looks, clearly worried over the sudden change of mood. Even mist-guy didn't look like he knew what was going on._

 _The leader of the league of villains reached out, taking up the photo next to Toga (the young girl jolted and shifted away from the pale hand as fast as possible) and lifting it up. He turned the picture around a few times, twirling it in between two fingers, the smile still on his face. "Sensei said I can take care of him myself. It's only fair, after all… we are both students, and I should take care of the newcomer. Teach him a lesson, for example."_

 _His fingers snapped shut, all five of them touching the photo. A rustling could be heard as destruction spread out over the piece of paper, the colours greying out and the photo turning to dust._

" _And Sensei said to me he wants to know. He wants to know… what look will the number one hero have on his face when he watches his beloved student crumble?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And all of sudden, Bakugou sat upright in his bed, breath ragged and too fast, the dream ingrained in his mind's eyes.

He dimly noticed that he wasn't in the grasp of the villains anymore – he was home, he was _save,_ sitting in his own bed in the dark in the middle of the night. All he had seen was a memory in form of a dream. All that had happened a week ago. It was over.

The thought calmed his racing heart and ragged breath a bit, until he could breathe deeply in and out and whip away the sweat that had gathered on his forehead.

Grinding his teeth and cursing the short moment of weakness, Bakugou concentrated on the really important part of his dream.

The photo on the counter. The photo between pale fingers, being turned over and then crumbling, before it disintegrated to dust under the villain's quirk.

A photo of Deku.

Nausea welled up inside him so fast, he could even feel bile rising up his throat. How could he have _forgotten_ that? True, instantly after hearing that conversation, after seeing the photo turning to dust, everything had happened too fast for him to think of a lousy picture of Deku. His break free, All Might and the others heroes raiding the hideaway, then the fight.

But still… _how could he have forgotten that?!_

Bakugou rolled around with a huff, swinging his legs over the edge of his mattress and making to stand up, before it dawned on him that he had no idea what to do, even if he would stand up now. It was the middle of the night – a quick look to the luminescent alarm clock that it was three in the morning – he couldn't go anywhere, couldn't call anyone. And even if it wasn't the middle of the night, what should he do?

Groaning, the boy contemplated his options. Probably he could reach someone despite the early hour, but who should he pick?

All Might? Yeah, fucking right – the hero couldn't fight anymore, what could he do?

The U.A.? The villains had already managed to sneak into the school and places connected to it not once, but twice. The U. A. wasn't save, too.

His classmates? No, too risky. They couldn't provide the necessary protection, and getting them involved would only result in danger for them and more risks for everyone.

Bakugou gritted his teeth, hesitantly sinking back into the covers of his bed, staring up into the darkness. There was nothing he could do right now. In the morning… in the morning, he could decide further what to do. Perhaps he could talk with someone at U.A. anyway. Aizawa-sensei or the principal would probably know what to do. Or he could talk to Izuku directly.

Right. He should talk with Deku. It was _Deku's_ problem after all, and not his own. He would tell him, and then the little nerd could decide himself what to do further.

Yes, that did sound good enough. It would have to do for now.

Not fully satisfied but enough to sooth his thirst for action, the boy decided that he would _will_ himself back to sleep if necessary.

However, as soon as he closed his eyes, the hoarse voice seemed to drift right out of his dream into his thoughts, sending his already raging mind into another turmoil.

" _What look will the number one hero have on his face when he watches his beloved student crumble?"_

Bakugou opened his eyes again, staring into the darkness that surrounded him. The fact that those guys had an interest in Deku was not the most surprising part. What really confused the boy was the fact that the villains, especially that Tomura, had been talking about Deku as All Might's student.

Well, technically, Deku _was_ All Might's student. They all were, after all. But exactly that was what made the statement so suspicious. All Might had all in all twenty students, and yet, the villains had put special emphasis on calling _Deku_ the hero's student.

As if Deku was… special.

Bakugou sneered in the darkness, not liking where this was going. Deku and special? Yeah, right. A nerdy, weak, quirkless cry-baby couldn't be special. He would never agree with that. It just didn't fit into his worldview.

(He pushed the sharp sting of something akin to _jealousy_ as far away as he could. He had always been especially well-versed at ignoring things that didn't suit him, after all.)

Though, there could be no denying – there had always been something fishy about the connection between Deku and All Might. No, about Deku in general. Like… where did Deku's quirk come from, all of sudden? How could someone like Deku make it into U.A and, on top of that, actually become _so strong?_

Because as well-versed in pushing away as Bakugou was, even he couldn't deny that Deku had grown strong. In the span of a little more than a year, the formerly quirkless and weak boy had grown by leaps and bounds, overtaking his classmates, overtaking even _Bakugou._ Gaining a physical and mental strength nobody had thought possible of him.

And now, whenever Bakugou caught a glimpse of Deku during training, during a fight or just while in class, he could see it. Deku's strength, his stance and demeanour, his wide grin and the way he seemed to attract people like a magnet – it all reminded the explosive tempered boy of a certain Number One hero. The similarity was almost startling. And it was getting stronger by the day.

Giving up on sleep for now, Bakugou sat up again, directing his gaze at the opposite wall. It was faintly illuminated by his alarm clock, just enough that the All Might poster above the glowing numbers was vaguely perceptible. But Bakugou didn't really see it, too deep in thought for that.

What was that between Deku and All Might? Had the hero something to do with Deku's sudden growth? Was that a reason for the villains to go after Deku? Because Deku was somehow… _important_ to All Might?

Rubbing his chin deep in thought, Bakugou decided to go over this methodically. After all, it was not the first time he had been curious about Deku, and it didn't look like he would get anymore sleep tonight either way. Besides, perhaps finding out what the connection between his classmate and his favourite hero was would help him in deciding what to do next.

So, to start from the scratch – when had all of this started?

The answer didn't please him, the memory making Bakugou grit his teeth in embarrassment and rage.

The day the sludge monster had taken him hostage was nothing he remembered gladly.

That moment when he hung in the sludge monster's grip, limp and dizzy from being half asphyxiated for a long time. Deku in front of him, clawing at the liquid body of the villain uselessly, trying to save him…

And then, suddenly, All Might had been there, amidst the fire and the chaos, smile in place but his voice stern and angry nonetheless.

In retrospect, Bakugou remembered quit clearly what the hero had said.

" _Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!"_

Bakugou felt like an idiot. How had he not noticed? The words didn't make sense, out of context like that, but that was exactly the point – they were out of context. All Might had been referring to something that had happened in the past, talking to someone he had admonished before.

He couldn't have meant Bakugou due to the fact that the two of them had never met before.

And the only other person at the scene, the only other person to hear those words… had been Deku.

Bakugou rubbed his forehead in thought, getting more and more awake by the second as his mind raced. So that meant All Might and Deku had met at some point. Deku had never lost a word about such a meeting… granted, he had no reason to tell Bakugou. They had not been friends anymore for a long time…

He pushed that train of thought aside quickly. That was not the point here.

Back to the important things. All Might and Deku had met. Under what circumstances, he didn't know. And after that? Had something changed after that meeting, after the sludge monster?

Well, yes.

Deku had changed.

It wasn't like Bakugou had watched the other boy, or something. Why should he have watched the nerd? Nope, he certainly hadn't. Not at all.

Nonetheless, the changes had been palpable. For one, Deku had often vanished after school, not going home, but going somewhere else. Bakugou would know. After all, they lived in the same neighbourhood, he had noticed when Deku all of sudden stopped going home at the same time he did.

Secondly, Deku's behaviour had changed. He had still been a mumbling, quiet little nerd, but he had worked harder at school, had looked more tired during the day. Most of all, he had no longer covered in fear whenever Bakugou and the others had threatened him.

Hell, even Bakugou had been slightly impressed when the other boy had stood up to him.

" _Someone told me… "You can become a hero". That it was because of my own effort… That's why… I'm going!"_

"Someone", huh? Bakugou almost sneered at the thought, frustrated that he had not listened closer at that time. He should have asked, should have questioned further – because who would tell a quirkless boy that he could become a hero? It didn't make sense at all!

Well. It did make sense, however, when said boy all of sudden _had_ a quirk.

This time, Bakugou actually growled at his own train of thoughts. There was the fact that bothered him the most. The sudden appearance of Deku's quirk.

Quirks were supposed to manifest at the age of four. From the fourth year of one's life up to the fifth, one's quirk activated unconsciously, showing his form in one way or the other. Those who did have no such luck, those who were deemed quirkless, either found out that fact trough time, waiting for their fifth birthday to arrive and pass without a sign of their quirk, or through a doctor's visit.

Sure, there had been rare occasions where a quirk had manifested later, after the fifth, sixth or even seventh year of one's life.

Never once had Bakugou heard of a case were one's quirk manifested after _fifteen years._

And yes, he had done research on that after Deku had all of sudden shown off his enhancement quirk.

And what had the other boy said, after their first fight at U.A.?

" _I obtained this quirk from somebody else."_

 _Bullshit,_ had been the first thought to cross Bakugou's mind upon hearing those words. Obtaining a quirk… it was impossible. Not an option. Unheard of.

Just as unheard of as a quirk manifesting after fifteen years.

Grudgingly, Bakugou concluded that Deku probably had meant what he had said. Perhaps it really _was_ the truth, and somehow, like a miracle, the boy had found someone who was willing to pass on his quirk to him.

Someone.

Huh.

That was exactly the same word Deku used the whole time while talking about his sudden change. _Someone_ had told him that he could become a hero, his quirk had been obtained from _somebody else…_ Could that someone in both cases be the same person?

Shit. Now Bakugou was even more curious who would do something like that. Who would see hero-material in a nerd like Deku?

An uncomfortable feeling made itself known in the pit of his stomach, churning and twisting as a thought came to him. The pieces started to fit together the longer he thought about them, and he didn't like the picture they were creating.

Deku's sudden change had started the day they had met that sludge monster. The same day, All Might had been there.

As Deku told him that he had obtained his new quirk from somebody, All Might had showed up almost at the same moment, interrupting the conversation before it could go any further.

The frog girl had pointed out that Deku's quirk and All Might's power were startlingly similar.

Half-face Todoroki had even gone so far as suspecting Deku to be the Number One hero's illegitimate child. Deku had said "that's not it", but had never denied any other form of relationship to the hero.

The villains were after Deku because they thought of him as All Might's _beloved student._

And only today – or yesterday, seeing as it was already four in the morning -, Deku had been called out of class to go to the infirmary. To visit All Might, were none of the other students had been allowed to do that.

Bakugou could feel a headache starting to throb in his temples as the last piece of his "evidence" fell into place.

The words All Might had said after the fight against the top villain, aimed at the camera, just before the hero broke down and lost consciousness.

" _You're next."_

Instantly upon hearing those words, Deku, who had been standing next to Bakugou, crying throughout the fight they had been doomed to watch, had gone silent. His tears had stopped, he had whipped the remainders away, and there had been a silent understanding in those green, bright eyes.

Because Deku had understood those words.

Because they had been aimed at _him._

His blanket crumbled in his fists as Bakugou came to an understanding, too. And he didn't like what he understood right then and there.

It couldn't be. It _shouldn't_ be.

And yet it all made sense.

All Might had made Deku his student at some point. Possibly, most likely, even gone so far as _giving him his own quirk._ (However that could be possible.)

Shit. Shit. _Shit._

An explosion resounded in the dark of his room, startling Bakugou enough that he jumped in his spot and froze.

Lifting up his blanket into the dim light of his alarm clock, he realized that he had blown the fabric up with his quirk, leaving two large, black imprints behind. The scent of burned cloth waved through the room.

Fucking great. Now he would have to explain to his parents why he screwed up his things _again._

With a loud curse, Bakugou threw himself backwards, covering himself with the burnt blanket until even his head was under the heavy fabric. Screwing his eyes shut, he tried to clear his head completely, willing every thought away while he prayed for sleep.

It didn't work.

(And in the dark of the night, he couldn't even deny the second sharp stab of jealousy as he asked himself quietly _Why Deku, of all people?_ )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yo! Good morning, Baku-… Holy shit, you don't look good."

Bakugou grunted and shot a look somewhere between annoyance and warning at Kirishima. The redhead held one hand up in mock-defence, his grin not leaving his face. Although it slightly dimmed as he took a closer look at his classmate. "Seriously, man, those bags under your eyes look like they weigh a ton."

As annoyed as Bakugou was due to the too bright and enthusiastic greeting as soon as he stepped through the front gate of U.A., he couldn't really argue with that statement. After coming to the unpleasant conclusion that Deku was, in fact, being personally trained by All Might, he hadn't gotten even a wink of sleep. Resulting in him having slept for three hours top. Thus resulting in his mood dropping to freezing point and beyond.

Hardly surprising that Kirishima was leaning into his personal space now, their noses only inches apart, and declaring: "Whoa, you even have bloodshot eyes."

"Fuck off, Hair for Brains," growling, Bakugou pushed the other boy back hard enough to make a lesser man stumble and fall. Of course the other boy did nothing of that, merely lifted an eyebrow at him while backing off. Well, at least now Bakugou had more space to breathe in peace, so he could turn to scan the road leading to the main building.

There was still some time before class started. After all, he had made sure to be as early as possible without appearing suspicious.

He had approximately fifteen minutes left to find Deku and get some answers out of him before class started.

"Hello? Bakugou?"

His gaze snapped back to Kirishima, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. The only thing on his mind right now was to settle things with Deku. He wasn't interested in listening to anything else, not even Kirishima, who he usually found… okay to be around with.

The redhead answered his gaze with a confused one of his own. "Hey, is everything alright? You're spacing out and look like you haven't slept even a minute."

"I'm _fine."_ growled Bakugou back impatiently, itching to search for Deku again.

"Wow, wow." Kirishima took half a step back, holding up his hands. "Okay. I'm just worried, you know?"

Worried. Bakugou actually had to fight the urge to wince.

Worry had been the reason why his classmates had desperately surged forwards despite their own injuries, trying to keep the villains from kidnapping him. Worry had been the reason why a group of top heroes had raided a hideout that turned out to be a trap set up for them – no, for _him_ , for _All Might._

Worry about Bakugou had been what had set all of this into motion.

(He didn't like that churning, wrenching feeling in his chest whenever he thought of that. It almost felt like…)

"I'm fine," he repeated, more subdued this time, less angry. "It's nothing."

Something flickered across Kirishima's expression, a look unlike the normally upbeat boy. "You wouldn't tell me if you weren't fine at all, am I right?"

Bakugou almost choked on his own spit at that, taken aback by the fact that his classmate actually knew him that well already.

Before he could answer however, his gaze fell on a distinct green mop of hair, weaving quickly through the crowd at the front gate. Moments later, Izuku freed himself of the mass of people, squeezing through between two students and stumbling into the open road. Following him were Todoroki (half-face or halfie, as Bakugou called him), Uraraka (her name he could remember), Iida (class president), Tsuyu (frog girl) and Mineta (which he didn't even have a name for).

Instead of answering Kirishima in any way, Bakugou began moving, making his way over to the little yet noisy group as fast as possible.

"Bakugou, what… hey! Wait up!" behind him, he could hear Kirishima hurry after him, but he didn't acknowledge it, fully focused on his target.

With a few quick strides, he was next to Izuku. The other was laughing loudly, that sunny smile on his face as he listened to something Iida just told him. But then he trailed off and stopped walking, as if he felt Bakugou's presence. Turning around enough that he could see his old childhood friend, he blinked, part nervously, part curious, and greeted: "Ah, good morning, Kacchan…"

"Deku." Bakugou interrupted him, not in the mood to play around for long. "We need to talk."

"Oh, okay?" Izuku blinked up at him still, his smile wavering slightly, unsure of what to expect. And yet, he wasn't backing away or covering, like he used to do when they were in middle school together. Somehow, that made a new wave of anger surge through Bakugou.

Probably his mood had shown on his expression, because Todoroki moved half in front of Izuku, shielding the smaller boy with that move. "Can it way until lunch break, Bakugou? We will be late for school."

Bakugou snarled at him, not liking the fact that someone got in his way. "No, it _can't._ And I'm talking to Deku right now, so get out of the way, halfie."

That didn't really seem to work the way he wanted to, because now Iida also stepped forward, and Uraraka placed her hand on Izuku's shoulder lightly, a frown on her face.

Behind him, he could hear Kirishima mumble "Way to go, Baku", but he didn't care for that.

"You could ask nicely. It would help," suggested Tsuyu, her voice quiet but her stance tense.

"You could get out of the way." Bakugou shot back, his teeth clenching. Couldn't they see that it was none of their business?

"Guys…" Izuku began weakly, "Don't start a fight about this, please. Kacchan, of course we can talk. Don't get angry."

He wasn't angry right now, he was annoyed. But fine. At least he got the conversation he wanted.

"Are you sure?" Todoroki lifted an eyebrow while turning towards Izuku.

The boy smiled back. "It's okay."

"See? He said it's _okay,_ " Bakugou growled, pushing past Todoroki and gripping Izuku's arm tightly to drag him off, stomping his feet with each step for good measure in the meantime. "Come on, Deku!"

"K-Kacchan, that's not necessary… Geez, you're ripping off my arm!"

"Don't complain, cry-baby."

Todoroki stood frozen for a moment, blinking after the two of them before turning towards Kirishima. "What was that just now?"

"Seriously?" The redhead shrugged, just as flabbergasted as the rest. "I have no idea."

"Do you think it's okay to leave the two of them alone?" Mineta pipped up.

"Don't think so," Uraraka murmured, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Iida pushed his glasses back in place. "Bakugou-kun seems angrier than usual."

Finally, Tsuyu voiced out loud what all of them were thinking. "Let's go after them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakugou proceeded to drag Izuku – who had given in and let himself be dragged by one arm – across the campus until he reached a gap between two of the main buildings, right next to the PE grounds. Shoving Izuku forward so that the boy almost stumble against the wall, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to get his many questions in a logical order while giving nothing of his inner turmoil away.

Izuku dusted himself off and straightened his uniform which was slightly rumpled from the rough treatment. After that, he looked up at Bakugou with his head inclined to the side, waiting for him to start speaking.

Something about the way Izuku just _waited_ so patiently made Bakugou grit his teeth. Only months ago, the nerd would jump out of his way and cover from his fury, wary of what he could do with his fists and his explosive quirk. Knowing how much Bakugou could hurt him when he wanted. But now, Izuku looked at him as if _nothing would happen to him._ Like he know Bakugou would or even could not hurt him anymore.

It was just plain _wrong._ And when had that even changed between them? When had Izuku become so comfortable around him, so confident?

His newly blossoming rage pushed him forward and he blurted out the question that seemed the most important to him.

"What are you to All Might?"

And there it was, the passing flicker of shock and fear that he was used to see in Izuku's green eyes. It was over in a blink, but years upon years of seeing it from close up had taught Bakugou how to catch up on it. He had hit a nerve with his question.

"Um," Izuku shifted his feet, hand shooting up to rub the back of his neck while a wobbly smile took over his features. "I'm his student? He is our teacher, after a-…"

"Don't try to bullshit me, Deku!" the rage had reached his boiling point and Bakugou pushed forward, physically this time, entering the other boy's personal space until only inches separated them. "There is more to it than that!"

Izuku's smile fell, his expression going blank while his eyes searched Bakugou's. "Why would you think that, Kacchan?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? All Might showing up _just in time_ to save you from the sludge villain, you getting into U.A, you getting a quirk all of sudden?! A quirk that resembles _his_ quirk on top of that?!"

"I already told you, I was just a late bloomer when it comes to my quirk, that's all…"

"Yeah, fucking right, as if! Hell, even half-face asked you if you were All Might's illegitimate son or something!"

"Wha-… you heard that? Kacchan, were you _eavesdropping_ on us?!"

"And what does _You're next_ mean?!"

To that, Izuku didn't have an answer. His mouth was opened, the readied excuse or lie all but forgotten. He searched for words for a moment, before he got out a weak: "That… that was just… it didn't mean…"

"Don't you tell me it didn't mean anything!" hissed Bakugou, interrupting the other. "I was standing right next to you when he said that, remember?!"

Izuku turned silent at that, lips pressed together so tightly they had turned white. His eyes were wide, gaze flitting left and right as if to find an escape out of this conversation. Clearly Bakugou's words had hit a nerve.

Satisfied that he finally got a decent reaction out of the little nerd, Bakugou wouldn't let it go so easily. "You're not just a student to him, right? There is something more. That's why those villains are after you, too!"

And really, Izuku's expression betrayed him again. But Bakugou had counted on seeing fear in the green eyes upon hearing that a bunch of dangerous villains was after Izuku's life. Instead, Izuku seemed to _calm down_ of all things, his gaze focusing fully on Bakugou again. His voice was quiet and steady as he asked: "Did they say that? While they had kidnapped you?"

Bakugou blinked, taken aback by the sudden and unexpected change in behaviour. Far more hesitant than he wanted to admit, he answered: "Well, yes…"

"They knew my name, then?" Izuku's eyes were bright, interested, searching for something in Bakugou's expression. "They were talking explicitly about me?"

"No, but…" Bakugou shook himself, trying to get over his own confusion. Snarling to disguise his unease, he barked: "They had a fucking photo of you, Deku! Of course they were talking about you!"

"So they knew already." Izuku shrank back into himself, tapping his fingers against his lips while he started mumbling. "They knew about All Might's limit and probably about me, too…"

"Now wait a fucking moment!" new rage flooded Bakugou. That wasn't not going like he had planned it – well, not that he had really planned it to begin with. But Deku wasn't supposed to turn the conversation around like this. He wasn't supposed to react like this. He should be shocked, or scared, and not so calm! Izuku reacting like this could only mean…

"You _knew_ already that they're after you?!"

"Huh?" the mumbling stopped as Izuku seemed to remember that he had company. He blinked up at Bakugou as if he had completely forgotten him for a moment, before he snapped back to attention, flailing his arms and spluttering: "Well, no! No, I didn't _know_ it, I just, kind of _assumed_ after what you just said and after all that happened at the training camp I already thought about it and…"

He said more, but Bakugou didn't hear him, concentrating on the voices resounding in his head, memories and dream resurfacing.

" _You think it was him who took down Muscular?"_

" _Dammit, Toga, that's the one we should kill as soon as we saw him!"_

"So, basically," Bakugou interrupted Izuku's explanation, not sure if he was trying to drown out his own memories or the nerd's stuttering, "you're telling me that you assumed since the training camp that there is a whole group of villains after your life, and you just accept that fact."

"Um. Yes?" Izuku's eyes started flitting left and right again, the boy stiffening as his old childhood friend seemed to get dangerously calm. Normally, that resembled the calm before the storm – or rather, before the explosion.

And like he predicted, Bakugou's restraints broke and he snarled, gripping Izuku's collar with both hands and almost lifting the shorter boy of his feet. "And why _the fuck_ are _you_ so important that those shitheads are so desperately after your goddamn life?!"

"And why," someone said from next to the two boys, startling them both, "did you not think of telling us something so important, Midoriya?"

Both Izuku and Bakugou whirled simultaneously around at the sudden intrusion, Bakugou angry (and a bit flustered) at the fact that he had been heard, while Izuku's eyes went wide in surprise as he stammered, "W-What… did you follow us?!"

Todoroki snorted silently at that, arms folded in front of his chest and a quite displeased look on his face. "Of course we did."

Next to him there were the others, Uraraka with a downright shocked expression, Iida fidgeting uncomfortably, Mineta with his eyes big and round, mouth moving silently in his shock. Kirishima stood right next to them, arms folded behind his head, expression unusually dark. Only Tsuyu's expression didn't give anything away, apart from a little frown that wrinkled her brows.

Shit. Bakugou gritted his teeth, letting go hesitantly of Izuku. Had he really been that distracted? Not even realizing that such a large group had been following them?

Izuku next to him was no help. At all. The green-haired boy had gone white as a sheet upon realizing that his friends had heard the whole conversation. Hands balling into fists and eyes darting around, he was obviously trying to think up an explanation, a half lie, just _something_ to ease the shock and worry in their eyes.

Unfortunately, his friends knew him too good by now.

Before Izuku could even attempt to say something, Todoroki already interrupted him: "Don't even try. We heard you clearly."

"Quite clearly, I dare say." Confirmed Iida, adjusting his glasses and frowning all the while. "You are rushing into danger _again_ , Midoriya-kun."

"Guys, really, it's not as bad as it sounds…" Izuku tried meekly, hands raised in defence while his shoulders sagged. He already knew this couldn't go well, but he had to try nonetheless.

"It sounds as if there is a group of villains not only after All Might's life, but after yours, too." Tsuyu commented, her broad mouth drawn into a frown. "That sounds really bad to me, _ribbit._ "

"I-Is that true?" Mineta's voice was shaking, his eyes wide and panicked. "They want to kill you?!And although you know that, you didn't even tell anyone about it?! That's downright crazy! _"_

"He has a point there." Kirishima sounded uncharacteristically stern, his frown even more prominent than before. "That's as crazy as it can get."

"You can't do that, Deku." Uraraka's voice was barely above a whisper, her gaze directed at the ground in front of her feet instead of her friend. "You have to tell us things like that."

"I couldn't tell you something like that!"

The sudden outburst had most of them flinching. Even Bakugou startled, blinking perplexed at the green-haired boy, as Izuku started shouting without any warning.

Izuku's breathing was haggard, his face turning from pale to heated red quickly in his agitation. Gesturing wildly, arms flailing so much it was a miracle he didn't lose his balance, he blurted out: "If I let you in on things like that, you will be in danger, too! I can't do that!"

"And what do you intend to do instead?" Todoroki demanded to know, brows furrowing. "Do you want to take on a whole group of villains _alone?"_

"If they come after me…" Izuku began, then dwindling off, obviously not sure how to continue his sentence.

"Then what? You're going to fight them alone?"

Izuku stayed quiet, brows furrowed stubbornly, but his silence was answer enough.

Todoroki heaved an angry sigh. "You would really do that."

"They are only after me and All Might!" Izuku ground out, fists turning white as he balled them too tightly. "And All Might can't fight anymore, so I have to…!"

"You have to _what?!"_ Todoroki's voice cut through the air and through Izuku's wild explanation as if it was nothing. Ice was crawling up his right arm and on his left shoulder flickered a flame as he continued: "You have to take over All Might's job?! You can't do that, not yet anyway, and we both know it! As alike as your powers may be, you still can't control your quirk at full power without endangering yourself, or can you?!"

"I will learn to control it!"

"Yes, but for that, you need time!"

"I don't _have_ that time! "

"Then when _will_ you learn?!"

"I have to…!"

"You have to do _nothing!"_ Todoroki had reached a volume nobody had thought possible for him, ice and fire crackling and sparking around him as if he was about to erupt like a volcano.

Even Bakugou had to admit that it was quite an impressing sight.

"Midoriya-kun." Now it was Iida speaking, taking over the conversation before it could escalate. It caused Todoroki to go silent, while Izuku's head whipped around as if the boy had hit him, not only said his name.

The heir of the Tenya's name didn't even raise his voice as he spoke, but he was authoritative nonetheless: "Do you remember what I told you before we went to help Bakugou-kun?"

Something flickered through Izuku's eyes, an emotion passing so fast Bakugou couldn't quite catch it, and the boy gritted his teeth before answering. "You wanted to stop me."

"Yes. I didn't approve of the plan." Iida confirmed. "And yet, I followed you nonetheless, since it was quite clear that nothing could stop you. Furthermore, if I had to let you go, then at least I wanted to come with you and provide all the assistance I could. There was a minimal chance of success, after all.

But in _this_ plan, there is no chance of success. Taking this group of villains on alone… you will die when you do that, Midoriya-kun. And I can't allow that. Not one of us here is going to allow that. Therefore you will either accept our help, or we will be the ones to stop you."

There was a pause as Izuku seemed to process and consider the words, before he hesitantly asked: "Then what… what do you want me to do?"

"Let us in on things." Iida stated simply, tone serious and gaze intense as he added, "Tell us when something like this comes up. Tell us when you are in trouble or even in danger. And…"

Here he stopped, letting his gaze drift over their assembled friends, who nodded, before he finished: "And let us fight alongside you."

The seconds ticked by. Izuku had fallen silent, gaze directed to the ground, teeth worrying his bottom lip and his fingers fiddling nervously. His shoulders were quivering as he clearly contemplated his options.

Bakugou could see the decision on Deku's face before the boy even started speaking.

"I can't." Izuku's voice broke, strained with different emotions yet he forced himself to speak. "I simply _can't_ endanger you like that. You're my friends. I… I can't…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence, even if he could have found the right words. While he spoke, Uraraka had taken a shaky step forwards, one, then two, then another, before she finally stood right in front of Izuku. The boy's words dwindled and he stopped, staring at his friend warily. "U-Uraraka-san?"

Uraraka was shaking so badly, it looked like she would fall over. Nonetheless, she lifted her right hand, hesitated a few seconds, stopped again.

And all of sudden, slapped Izuku right across the face.

Izuku jumped at the sudden action. The hit was weak, could hurt no one, especially not someone who was a hero in the making and had already endured quite a training. But the action alone shocked the boy enough that he went silent and didn't even dare breathe too loudly.

The others went silent, too, no one daring to move or speak.

Uraraka let out a sound between a huff and a sob, before she used her index finger to poke Izuku in the chest, rather hard, practically drilling her finger into his breastbone. Her eyes were burning with emotions as she blurted out: "You _can't?!_ Don't say stupid things like that! We are your friends, for god's sake! We _want_ to help you! We want to _be there_ for you! And yet, you… you're staying silent, bottling everything up inside yourself… don't do that! Stop already! For once, just let us help you!"

Izuku made a gesture as if he wanted to catch the hand which was poking him but he stopped at the last second, hands hovering between catching Uraraka's wrist and gripping her shaking shoulders. "Uraraka-san…"

She didn't seem to hear him. "Since that fight, since you went to save Bakugou-kun, we were so _worried_ about you! You weren't the same anymore, you were distanced and not smiling anymore, and yet, we didn't say anything, hoping that you would _talk_ to us, but you didn't, and now… now you want to take up another suicidal mission, and… I _can't_ Deku, I can't let you do this all alone, and I _won't_ , you hear me?! So you better be ready to fight me if you really intend to do this all alone, because I won't just stand by and let you rush into danger yet again…!"

"Uraraka!"

Finally, Izuku moved, but not to stop the girl by her wrists – rather he simply slung his arms around her shaking body, gathering her up in a tight hug.

At first, Uraraka seemed to freeze at the sudden movement, the flood of her desperate and angry words shutting off abruptly. Then she sniffed, freed her own arms and slung them around Izuku in return, squeezing as tightly as she could while she buried her tear-streaked face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Uraraka." Izuku held the girl as tightly as he could without hurting her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't thinking."

Uraraka chuckled and sobbed again, muffled by Izuku's school uniform. "Yep. You weren't thinking at all."

"It's not as if we don't appreciate your worry about us, Midoriya-kun," Iida piped up, reminding the two teenagers that their friends were still there. The tall boy straightened his glasses before he continued, "But please remember that, in return, _we_ are also worried about _you."_

"Even more if you keep it a secret when your life is in danger," Todoroki added, arms crossed in front of his chest, his expression slowly relaxing into something softer.

Tsuyu ribbited softly, a smile forming on her lips. "You should start telling us when there is something troubling you, Izuku-chan."

"Yeah, better _before_ we have to overhear it and almost have a heart attack," Mineta grumbled, although he was sniffing and rubbing his eyes.

Kirishima grinned down at him. "Dude, are you crying there?"

"N-No! Just got something in my eye!"

"Aw, you're touched, right?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Izuku shifted so he could look over Uraraka's shoulder without letting go of her. A sheepish smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Sorry, guys. I will try and remember that from now on."

"You better do," Uraraka agreed, nodding and grinning against his shoulder. "Or I will have to slap you again."

"Please don't."

That caused the little group to laugh merrily, the tension breaking as Izuku grimaced comically at the thought of being slapped again.

"Izuku-chan?" Tsuyu pipped up once everyone had calmed down a bit.

"Uh, yes?"

The girl bent to crouch beside Mineta, pushing the boy forward slightly while she explained: "We want a hug, too."

"H-Huh?"

"W-What?!" Mineta blushed, arms flailing while he spluttered, "I never said I wanted a hug!"

"A hug from Izuku-chan always makes one feel better," Tsuyu didn't even bat an eyelid while she explained. "We all could use one."

Izuku blinked at them in confusion, before a wide grin split his features. Letting go of Uraraka with one arm and stretching said limb out, he beckoned his friends over. "Get over here."

Tsuyu moved within the blink of an eye, readily jumping into the embrace and flinging both arms around Izuku's neck, and, in the process, also half wrapping around Uraraka, who merely laughed at the shared hug.

Mineta bit his lips for a moment, hovering, before he cursed under his breath and took the leap, too, landing on Tsuyu's shoulder so he could reach around the other boy's neck. He couldn't stop himself from pulling at a lock of green hair, scolding shrilly: "That's for going and endangering your life _again_ , you idiot!"

"Owowow! Sorry, sorry!"

"Be nice, Mineta-chan," Tsuyu had had her eyes closed in content, but now she cracked one open to shoot a warning glance at the short boy.

Kirishima's face brightened at the heart-warming sight, a wide grin taking over his features as he cheered: "Group hug!"

And without further warning, he simply threw himself on the pile of bodies, straight up slamming into them while he tried to encompass them all with his arms.

There was groaning, shouting and laughter after that as Uraraka, Tsuyu and Mineta were crushed and Izuku wobbled under the added weight.

"Kirishima-kun!"

"Hello, Kirishima-chan."

"Man, are you crazy?! You almost crushed us!"

"What? I just want to be included!"

"Uh, guys, you're getting a bit heavy…"

"I'm sure you can handle it, Midoriya. You're strong."

Izuku groaned and rolled his eyes. Despite that, he grinned and lifted all four of his friends up as best as he could, his arms shivering under the weight but not giving in.

Todoroki merely sighed, a smirk taking over his up until now serious expression. He made no move to include himself in the hug, quite content with simply watching with fond exasperation as his friends goofed around.

Next to him, Iida let out a deep breath, visibly sagging as relief took over. The tall boy's finger were quivering as he straightened his glasses, but there was a smile playing on his lips.

Bakugou stood at the side-lines the whole time, watching the display from the beginning until the end. It seemed like the others had simply forgotten about him, and _again_ Izuku was in the middle of the attention.

Part of him was angry about being interrupted. About not being able to get the answers he had wanted (needed) so badly.

The other part felt that churning and twisting feeling in his chest again. It was because of that part that he didn't pipe up and interrupt the lovey-dovey friendship-scene, instead watching silently, sweaty hands stuffed in his pant pockets and shoulders squared.

He didn't understand his own hesitation, but he understood one thing for sure:

Izuku had gotten away this time, but next time, he wouldn't let him off the hook so easily.

With that thought in mind, he turned on his heels and stomped off towards their classroom, the happy laughter coming from behind him leaving behind a weirdly hollow feeling in his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Really, why do we always have to run to the classroom?!" Mineta wheezed. His short legs were not made to sprint down hallways, let alone keep up with his friends who were running ahead.

Tsuyu chuckled, her half-sprint, half-hopping never slowing. "Because we will be late if we don't."

"And making a race out of it is always fun, isn't it?" Uraraka added cheerily, trying to lift her friends' spirit.

Todoroki had fallen into a light jog, easily keeping up the tempo. "Iida will combust if he has to keep his lecture about not running in the hallways in any longer. His face is turning purple."

Izuku bit back a grin at that, despite the surge of embarrassment and guilt he felt. He had been the reason why they were late, after all.

He didn't get a chance to excuse himself however, since Iida slithered to a stop in front of their classroom, basically ripping the door open while he gestured frantically for them to go ahead into the room.

The group burst through the door and into the classroom, almost tripping over each other while they came to a stumbling halt. Elbows rammed into rips and heads smacked together as they tried to straighten themselves.

Izuku ran straight into Kirishima's back, sending the other boy almost to the ground. He was apologising quietly while his friend waved the words away with a grin as Iida spoke up loudly: "We are very sorry for our tardiness, Sensei! Please accept our sincere apology!"

"No worries, no worries, dear listener!" An enthusiastic voice boomed the words almost too loud, sending deep bass drumming through their chests. "Just take a seat, let's get this lesson started!"

Izuku's head flew up, eyes wide in surprise. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that his friends were not better off, just as flabbergasted as he was.

Because there was not a very grumpy and unmotivated Aizawa standing in front of them, but a brightly grinning Present Mic, who waved at them, chalk in hand and at all.

Izuku's first thought was that they had entered the wrong classroom in their haste, stumbling into another class's lesson in the process. But, no – there were their classmates sitting in their respective seats, looking at them in a mixture of confusion and silent questioning.

It was Uraraka who found her voice again first, hesitantly lifting a hand. "Um, Mic-sensei… shouldn't Aizawa-sensei be here, too? I thought we have homeroom lessons now…"

"Oh, well!" Mic laughed, scratching the back of his head. "There was a slight change in schedule. Aizawa got another important task that couldn't wait, so no homeroom today! Instead, more English and Japanese for you all."

There were a few silent groans travelling through the room from those who didn't really like English and Japanese lessons. But Izuku ignored it, ignored even the fact that his friends were already walking to their respective seats and he was the only one still standing in front of the class. His mind was racing and the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them: "What kind of important task? Did something happen?"

Silence descended over the room. Twenty gazes shifted, suddenly alarmed, over to Present Mic, pinning him in place.

The teacher jolted, suddenly under scrutiny like that. But he still grinned as he assured: "Don't worry about it. Nothing happened, there was just something to take care of for Aizawa. It's nothing bad, I promise. You will even like the outcome!"

That was probably the moment where every other student would have accepted that he wouldn't get anymore answers and would have taken his seat quietly. But Izuku stood frozen, torn between trusting in his teacher's words and the feeling that there was something very important being kept from him. He bit his bottom lip, searching for words, gaze flickering over Present Mic's expression in hope of finding a hint, anything at all.

At first, Mic clearly tried to keep his false grin up. But as his gaze met Izuku's, something seemed to click into place, and the hero seemed to understand. His expression softened slightly, relaxing into a genuine smile. "Hey, I'm not lying to you all. Nothing bad happened, your Aizawa-sensei just has to do a more… administrative job today. He will be back tomorrow."

Izuku could only guess that this really was the truth. He was still curious, but he had the feeling that he wouldn't get any more information right now. So he nodded towards his teacher who grinned at him and made his way over to his seat.

In passing, he looked over at Bakugou out of the corner of his eye. The other boy was basically slumped over onto his desk, arms crossed and face half hidden behind one forearm.

For a second, Izuku wanted to stop next to him and apologize. Since their first day at UA, since telling Bakugou that he had gotten his quirk from someone else, he had always had the urge to apologize for not being able to tell him the full truth.

" _What are you to All Might?"_

Bakugou had sounded so angry and yet strangely vulnerable while grinding out those words. For a moment, Izuku had felt taken back into their childhood, when a very angry Kacchan had emerged from the small river he had fallen into, only to push Izuku away and bark at him for daring to try and help him up.

Kacchan had always expressed himself through anger, explosions and yelling.

Would things be easier between them, Izuku wondered, if he told Bakugou the truth? When he understood the true nature of Izuku's relationship with All Might?

Or would it make things worse?

Red eyes shifted slightly and met Izuku's gaze for a split second, before Bakugou turned his head and looked away again, clearly ignoring Izuku.

And the moment passed, the apology dying on Izuku's tongue. He took his seat quietly, just as Present Mic started the lesson, and tried to concentrate on what their teacher was telling them.

He tried to concentrate on English for the rest of the lesson, but still – he couldn't help but think about missing teachers, complicated childhood friends and the question if the truth was always the best solution.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep breaths. In and out, in and out. All the while ignoring the burning pain in his legs as they had to carry his full weight again.

Fifty-eight, fifty-nine… one minute.

With a tired huff, Toshinori allowed his quivering legs to give out under him and sat back down on the mattress. Groaning quietly, he swung each leg back onto the bed and started some light stretching before the muscles could start cramping. All the while, he contemplated his healing progress.

Only yesterday, he had not been able to stand up alone, falling back as soon as he tried. Today, he had been able to stand up and stay there for a good minute, not daring to move yet out of fear of overdoing it.

He stopped his stretching, leaning back into the pillows with a tired sigh. Today was Thursday. On Monday, he wanted to be able to teach again. If he could keep that progress up, it would be possible, right? Then he could take his first careful steps tomorrow, a few more the day after that, and so on. He probably wouldn't be able to jog around or sprint, but he hadn't been able to do that for six years. No surprise there.

Toshinori could feel a heartfelt grin make its way onto his face. He could really do this. Well, after all, he had promised he would, and he intended to keep that promise.

He would tell Izuku about this progress when the boy came to visit him today. He could imagine the green eyes lit up in joy and his own grin deepened at the thought.

"What are you grinning about?" Recovery Girl's amused voice could be heard from next to him.

Toshinori shifted around enough so that he was facing her as she re-entered the room, his grin softening into a smile. "Just thinking that I'm getting better."

The nurse huffed. There were worry and amusement fighting on her expression and she rubbed a hand over her face as if to get rid of both. She had herself back under control after a moment, smiling back at him honestly. "Well, that's convenient timing. You see, you have a visitor."

At that, Toshinori straightened in surprise, already racking his mind for who the visitor could possibly be. It was morning, so it couldn't be Izuku, as the boy would be in school right now. Naomasa was working, and Gran Torino hadn't been seen since yesterday, heaven knows where he had gone off to. So who…?

Never would he have anticipated the person that stepped into the room, nodding towards Recovery Girl in a silent thanks as she held the door open for him.

"Aizawa-kun?" Toshinori blinked at the fellow teacher in confusion. Now that was a guest he really hadn't have in mind. Aizawa had not once visited him during the time he had spent in the infirmary. And on top of that, the teacher showed himself from his best side today: He had switched his casual black outfit and his scarf against a neat suit and a tie. His shaggy hair was bound back and up into a man bun. All in all, he looked ready to go for a fancy dinner.

The usually scruffy teacher stopped in front of the bed, making no move to get seated. His gaze flitted over Toshinori's form quickly, checking for obvious injuries probably, before he met Toshinori' gaze. "Good morning."

"Ah, good morning!" Only now, Toshinori remembered his manners. His surprise, however, didn't lessen even a bit. What could his colleague want, especially dressed like that?

Aizawa seemed to read the confusion in Toshinori's expression easily, because he grumbled quietly while gestured towards his own appearance: "Since the principal suggested that we go visit the parents personally, I had to clean myself up a bit."

"Visit?" echoed Toshinori, feeling quite stupid while doing so. Again, he was rather painfully reminded that he had no idea what was going on outside of this little room, besides the few titbits of information he got from his conversations with Recovery Girl and Izuku.

For an instant, Aizawa looked just as confused, before he had himself back under control, expression falling into a frown. "The principal didn't tell you about the home visits, then."

"Home visi-… no. No, I haven't heard anything about this," Toshinori confirmed, feeling more anxious by the second. "Have those visits something to do with the wavering trust in U.A?"

"Exactly." Aizawa shifted his weight, seeming rather lazy and unmotivated even in this outfit. "Due to the villains' attacks right in front of our eyes and with the loss of our Symbol of Peace, there are more and more suspicions coming up from the civilians. Like – is U.A still a safe place for their children? Would any other school be better? Some of them even argue that those attacks started once All Might started working here as a teacher."

Toshinori's chest constricted at that, breath leaving him altogether. Grinding his teeth together as not to start wheezing for breath, Toshinori tried to calm himself down. It had been obvious that suspicions like this would come up. There weren't even wrong per se – the villains had started attacking U.A. because they had tried to lure him, All Might, out. He hadbeen – no, he _was_ the reason why the student's had been, and were now, in danger.

His guilt reared up again, threatening to swallow him up, but he fought it, pushing it back as far as he could while he tried to maintain a calm façade.

"I see," he said, his smile straining and false and he just _knew_ Aizawa would see through it, but he smiled nonetheless. "Leave it to the principal to take measures against the upcoming insecurities before we others can even think about it. Is there more I should know?"

Aizawa's expression turned almost displeased, not liking the act the other put on, before the man let out a deep breath. "Actually, there is. Reassuring the parents is not the only purpose of the home visits. The main reason why we do this is to ask for the parent's consent in letting their children stay at dorms on the school grounds."

The information came as a surprise, but as soon as he had gotten it, Toshinori's mind started to run through the possibilities. Given the fact that the league of villains had already tried to use the students as a form of pressure, they would probably try that again, endangering the children's life in the process. Keeping the students close even after lessons had ended provided them with more safety than if they stayed at home. Also, it would give extra time to train the kids, something that would be necessary when they were to face the dark times ahead of them. Living in dorms would also strengthen the bonds between the kids.

It did sound good, but…

One look at Aizawa's furrowed brows and tired eyes told him what was wrong. "You don't think the parents will agree to this."

The corner of Aizawa's mouth twitched almost imperceptibly. "Is it that obvious?"

"You wouldn't dress up like this if you were thinking the visits will be easy." Toshinori shrugged, a wry smile making its way onto his lips.

He was rewarded with something like amusement dancing in blood-shot eyes, before Aizawa sighed and rubbed one hand across his face. "Honestly? I'm afraid the parents won't be easily convinced. There have been too much times we were not able to protect the students, and his has gotten worse with every attacks from the villains. There is not much reason for them to put their trust in UA again."

He was right, Toshinori knew. Too much attacks, too much hurt had taken place already. It would be understandable if the parents wanted to keep their beloved children as close as possible.

And yet, UA would do everything to not only keep those kids safe, but also make the stronger, so that they one day would be able to defend themselves.

He tried to summon some of his hero' charisma, some of his bravado. Were All Might was good at talking and reassuring people, at giving them hope – Toshinori was none of that. But for his colleague, who had risked his life for their students more than once, he would at least try his best.

"Aizawa-kun," straightening as best as he could, Toshinori leaned forwards – almost losing balance in the process – and managed to reach up and over to lay one hand on Aizawa's shoulder. Luckily, the scruff teacher stood near enough and had bowed forward a bit, otherwise Toshinori would have had no chance of reaching him. "I don't doubt for one second that you will be able to convince them."

Dark eyes searched his expression, before Aizawa smirked lightly. "You still try to save everyone, don't you? Even now."

"Ah, well," Toshinori let go, instead scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "It's a habit, I guess."

"A true hero," there was something in the way Aizawa said it that made impossible to tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic, but still, Toshinori chuckled hoarsely at that.

"By the way, All Might…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to leave the Midoriya household to you? Since you and Midoriya seem to be quite close."

Toshinori sucked in a breath at the question, not expecting the direct approach. (Then again, this was Aizawa, who could be as direct as one could be.) He was torn, a part of him wanting to say yes to the suggestion – but that was irrational, and he knew it. Midoriya Inko was probably already worried since the moment Izuku had injured himself at his _very first day_ at U.A., and over the last months, that worry had just grown bigger and bigger. By now, the poor mother must be at the end of her rope. Making her wait any longer, until Toshinori was able to visit her himself, would be plain cruel.

And, if he was completely honest with himself, he was afraid to face his student's mother, especially the way he looked now, robbed of One for All and his hero's bravado as he was.

Forcing a smile onto his face, he shook his head. "No. It will be the best course of action you speak with Midoriya-san today. Don't let her wait."

Aizawa watched him intently, most likely noting the strain in his smile, before he nodded and made a move towards the door. "Fine. Then, I will be going."

"Good luck." Toshinori called after his retreating colleague, "Keep me updated, okay?"

"Sure." Aizawa waved leisurely over his shoulder while he opened the door. Shortly before he left the room completely, he stopped, looking back. "Oh, and, All Might?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Once you get out of here, let's go get a drink together. My treat."

Toshinori startled, blinking rapidly as the words sunk in, before he started laughing, hoarse but honest. "Now, that doesn't sound like the Aizawa-kun I know at all!"

"Well," the lazy teacher shrugged, a half-smirk making its way onto his face. "I thought we should celebrate the fact that you did your job as a teacher."

"I… did?" Toshinori tilted his head, contemplating that fact.

"You brought our student back safe and sound, didn't you?"

Toshinori opened his mouth to retort something, but closed it as words had left him. He could only stare as Aizawa left the room and closed the door behind himself.

Only then, a grin spread over the former hero's face. It looked like he and his colleague could finally get along.

He grinned to himself until Recovery Girl reminded him not so gently: "You already forgot that Aizawa is going to talk to your boy's mother, didn't you."

The grin fell of his face as fast as it had come and Toshinori gulped loudly as the memory came back full-force.

Oh dear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um, guys?"

"Yes, Deku?"

"Are you just going to stay glued to my side the whole time now?"

They were making their way through the cafeteria very slowly. That was partly because it was lunch break and literally every last student of UA was trying to get his lunch and a place to sit and eat. But mostly, it was because Izuku's little group of friends just flat out refused to leave his side, staying clustered around him like he was somehow magnetic. Which made it kind of hard to get through the crowd. Plus, they attracted some odd looks, which especially Izuku couldn't stand, ducking his head under the stares.

Uraraka blinked innocently up at the slightly uncomfortable Izuku. She was flanking his left side, while Tsuyu had taken the right side. Todoroki, Iida and Mineta were trailing after them in close vicinity. Every one of them was carrying a tray with their lunch on it. Izuku had nearly dropped his a few times whenever curious gazes locked on the close group.

"Whatever do you mean, Deku?" Uraraka asked cheerfully, clearly enjoying this. "We always spend lunch break together, right? Nothing new there."

Izuku snorted in amusement and nudged her slightly in the side, careful as not to spill any of their lunch with the movement. "I'm talking about the fact that I'm almost tripping over you all because you stay so close to me."

"Oh, _that._ You know, we're just a little bit worried about you. After hearing that there is a bunch of villains after you and all…"

"…and knowing that you have that habit of getting into trouble…," added Todoroki from behind them, weaving his way past a few students so that he could stay right at Izuku's back.

"…and let's not forget his habit of breaking his own bones." Tsuyu reminded lightly.

"Okay, okay!" Izuku had gone beet-red in the face, despite the smile blossoming there. "I got it. You're worried about me. For good reason."

"Yep!" Uraraka hummed happily. "And because of that, we will keep out an eye for you. You know, to protect you."

"So basically, we're his bodyguards or what?" Mineta asked, slight interest evident in his words.

"As a matter of fact, that would be an accurate way to address us." Iida tossed in. "Seeing as we are trying to protect a specific person, we could be called bodyguards."

Izuku blanched and then blushed again in rapid succession, spluttering in shock. "O-Oh no, guys, I don't need bodyguards, really, it's not that bad, you don't have to…!"

"But we _want_ to, Izuku-chan," Tsuyu gripped the flustered boy's arm and quickly righted him before he tripped over his own feed in his embarrassment. "You and All Might… both of you are important to us, so we want to keep you save."

"Besides – both of you would do the same for us," Todoroki added, punctuating the statement with a nudge to Izuku's rips. "So you have no right to stop us, else you would be a hypocrite."

Izuku began muttering under his breath, gaze locked onto his feet because he couldn't meet his friend's eyes. Clearly he was close to just hide somewhere until most of his embarrassment had passed – he was gripping his tray too tightly and the colour of his face had surpassed a tomato.

His friends exchanged fond yet slightly exasperated looks over Izuku's head, before Uraraka decided it was enough mumbling. "Well, it's settled then. Guys, from today on, I declare us the official bodyguards of both All Might-sensei and Deku!"

"Being a bodyguard would be really cool," Mineta mused, interest piqued at the thought of being cool.

"Who is going to be a bodyguard?"

Izuku startled, yet againnearly dropping his tray at the new voice. The accident was prevented because Uraraka knew his habits by heart, applying her quirk on the endangered tray before it could fall.

While Izuku scrambled to readjust his grip on the floating piece, the gravity girl smiled at their classmates in answer. "For now, just us, Deku not counted."

Once he had a secure grip on his lunch again, Izuku snapped completely out of his mumbling as he realized that they had already reached their table. Kirishima, Jirou, Yaoyorozu and Kaminari were already sitting at the far end of the table, half-filled plates in front of them, and looking up curiously at the mention of bodyguards.

Somehow, Izuku had the urge to flee. He just _knew_ that he would have to deal with even more self-proclaimed protectors in a few minutes.

Flight was, however, prevented by his friends standing behind him. They even directed him on to the bench, gesturing for him to move closer to Kirishima so that there was enough room on the bench for everyone. Izuku ended up in the middle of the bench, seated between Kirishima and Todoroki. There was no escape now.

And as if on cue, Uraraka explained for all of them to hear: "You know, because we want to protect All Might and Deku, we kind of decided to become something like their bodyguards."

Yaoyorozu lifted an eyebrow, putting her glass down before she asked: "Why would they need bodyguards?"

Izuku stiffened at that, sending Uraraka a pleading look across the table. He didn't want everyone to know that his life was probably in danger. Neither did he want them to know about his relationship with All Might – though his friends didn't know the details. Yet.

Uraraka seemed to take pity on him, because she shrugged non-committal. "Well, All Might _is_ in bad shape. We all saw the fight on TV, right? Someone has to watch out for him."

"Not to mention the fact that there is a possibility that some villain could try and attack the Symbol of Peace, now that he is weakened." Iida added, his expression not giving away the half-lie.

Yaoyorozu seemed satisfied with that answer, especially as she could see that Todoroki and Tsuyu both agreed with their friends. Jirou, however, frowned sceptically, glancing over to Izuku, who was almost ducking beneath the table. "And why does Midoriya need bodyguards, too?"

"Oh, you know Deku…," Uraraka grinned at Izuku, which he met with a pout, "He has that habit of getting into trouble."

"Don't forget the broken bones," reminded Tsuyu again, picking up a few grains of rice with her chopsticks and stuffing them into her mouth to hide her mischievous smile.

"Or his recklessness," Mineta added, not even making an attempt at hiding his grin.

Izuku pouted some more. "Oh, now you're all teasing me."

Next to him, he could clearly hear Todoroki stifle an amused snort, and he shot a glance in that direction.

Heterochromatic eyes blinked back at him innocently, Todoroki shrugging slightly in a silent _What?,_ despite the twitch in the corner of his mouth.

Izuku snorted himself - not out of amusement, mind you, but out of surrender - and dug into his lunch. He would not even try to discuss this with his stubborn friends anymore.

Jirou seemed to accept that explanation, nodding silently to herself before she resumed eating.

Kaminari however was still very interested in the subject. "And what are you going to do? Follow them everywhere and scare villains off?"

"No, not like that. We just want to watch out for them as often as we can. Like, check up on them in the evenings and keep close to them during the day….," Uraraka shrugged while the others mumbled their approval.

"Ooooh." Kririshima's expression, unusually serious before, brightened at that. "That sounds cool! Like real bodyguards!""

"You find it cool because you think bodyguards are manly." Kaminari mocked him.

"Not because of that! Well, perhaps a bit," Kirishima laughed, scratching the back of his head. "But it's cool because, well, heroes do bodyguard-jobs sometimes, right? Protecting Midoriya and All Might would be, like, a practice for us. _And_ we could help them. That's really cool."

Izuku caught the red-haired boy winking secretively in his direction, and breathed out in relief as he realized that Kirishima knew _exactly_ why this topic was being discussed. He had heard the argument this morning, after all. And yet, Kirishima was trying to cover it up by getting overexcited at the mention of bodyguards.

He sent his kind-hearted classmate a small smile, which was met with a broad grin.

"Okay, fine," Kaminari leaned back in his seat, his plate empty. He pulled out his phone and started typing lazily with one hand. "I guess we could do that."

"Oh?" Kirishima grinned at him, trying to poke him with one of his chopsticks. "So you think it's cool, too! Right? Right? Riiight?"

"Okay, okay! I think it's cool. _A little bit._ You satisfied now?"

"Very much, thanks."

"Geez, you guys only think about what 's cool or not," Jirou rolled her eyes despite her smile, grinning wider as her comment elicited protests from Kirishima, Kaminari and Mineta all at once.

"Not true!"

"Only partly true!"

"Being cool or not is important!"

Yaoyorozu chuckled lightly as the boys started a discussion about cool and uncool things. "If this keeps up, the dorms will probably become just a place for them to compete which each other."

Izuku stopped eating, swallowing the food in his mouth so abruptly that he almost choked. With a little cough he managed: "Dorms? What dorms?"

The others perked up too, conversations dying down as everyone's attention shifted towards Yaoyorozu and Jirou, the only two who didn't look confused or surprised.

"Didn't you hear?" Jirou looked up from her plate, one eyebrow quirking up in surprise. "U.A is asking our parents if they would agree to let us live in dorms here on the school grounds."

"What?!"

Everyone at the table apart from Jirou and Yaoyorozu shouted at the same time. In a matter of seconds, there were questions and theories being thrown back and forth, the volume quickly reaching almost unbearable levels.

"Really?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Why did nobody tell us yet?"

"So that's were Aizawa-sensei was all day!"

"Do you think that's because of all the attacks that happened during the last few months?"

"Sure, looks like they want to keep us near the school grounds to watch out for us."

"But the villains already managed to infiltrate the school, no?"

"Man, I will have to call my parents to let them know! Living in the dorms would be so cool!"

"Whoa, guys!" Jirou exclaimed wide-eyed as everybody bombarded her with questions. "I don't know, okay? I only heard of the home visits because my dad texted me this morning. He tried to play it cool, but he was really excited and said he will let me stay in the dorm."

"I'm still surprised he's okay with that," Yaoyorozu commented. "Didn't you say he wanted to speak to our teachers because he thought UA isn't safe anymore, after all those attacks?"

"Yeah, he wanted to. But then he saw All Might's fight on TV and…" Jirou blushed lightly, scratching her cheek. "Well, dad is a real fanboy of All Might, and he was all like _Wow, my girl has such a rocking guy as a teacher!_ After that, I don't think Aizawa-sensei had to say much. My dad was probably delighted to hear that I could stay here."

"That's nice," Kirishima sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his back. "I hope my parents are okay with it, too. It would be so cool if we were all living in the dorms! Like, we could do barbecue during summer, or sleepovers, or movie nights, or…"

"And the girls would be there, too…" Mineta added dreamily, causing said girls to shudder violently.

Iida cleared his throat. "Please don't forget that this is still a school! Those dorms won't be just for fun times! We will still have to work hard and give our best – we are here to become heroes, after all!"

"Yeah, but we can have fun from time to time, right?"

"I don't think my parents will be against it," Uraraka voiced her thoughts, tapping her chin. "I mean, I'm alone at home most of the time – it would actually be an improvement if I could live together with everyone!"

"My parents never worried about the safety at UA," Tsuyu added. "So I don't think Aizawa-sensei will have to persuade them much, _ribbit."_

Todoroki hummed in thought, interest made evident in the way he tilted his head slightly. "Getting away from home for a while would be a nice change of pace."

Izuku didn't say anything, gaze locked onto a point on the table, lost in thought. His first notion upon hearing the news had been surprise, then joy – living together with everyone? Being able to spend even more time with his friends here at school and thus, probably even spend more time with All Might? It had sounded like a dream. A warm, happy dream.

But then, reality hit him like a brick wall.

His mother would have to _let him_ stay at the dorms.

And Izuku had to confess – he didn't know if she would. She had been so worried after the trainings camp, she had even asked if he would consider leaving UA. And now she should agree to let him stay here permanently?

Cold dread coiled in Izuku's gut at the thought. He didn't want to be the only one who couldn't stay here. He wanted to live in those dorms. He wanted to be together with his friends and his mentor. But… what about his mother? He didn't want to hurt her, either…

His thought process was interrupted as Kaminari suddenly let out a startled loud, which turned into an even louder and disgusted: "URKS!"

Everybody startled while Kaminari suddenly leaned back in his chair and away from his mobile phone as quickly as he could.

"Dude, what now?" Kirishima wanted to know, leaning over the table towards his classmate to take a look.

It wasn't even necessary, because Kaminari already turned his phone around so that the screen was facing towards his peers. His expression was still frozen in disgusted shock as he explained: "My mum just sent me a picture of Aizawa-sensei in a suit and with his hair pulled back. And she wrote that my teacher is really _handsome!_ Urks! Gross!"

There was a brief pause, before Kirishima let out a snort, not even trying to stop his mirth. The sound was contagious, leading to a quiet chuckle from Tsuyu and a sly grin from Mineta. Uraraka squeaked, trying to hide her grin behind her hands.

It was impossible. They exchanged one short look, and all restraints broke – practically everyone was howling with laughter. Kirishima laughed so hard he slid off the bench and onto the ground, clutching his sides, while Uraraka had to grab Iida's shoulder for support as she laughed away. Izuku leaned forward, his head laying on the table while he gasped for air between laughter. Even the more serious-minded students like Iida, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu couldn't fully suppress a grin of their own.

"Stop laughing, will you?" Kaminari groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. "That's something I really didn't want to know! Least of all from my own mother!"

"Sorry, buddy." Kirishima managed to pull himself off the ground with some help from the sturdy table, patting his friend's shoulder while he himself still shook with barely swallowed laughter. "Looks like our teacher is quite the ladies man if he puts his mind to it."

"Very funny!" Kaminari shoved the redhead off, sending him a dark look in the process which only caused another laughing fit. Sniffling pathetically and only half-serious, a smile already tugging at his lips, the electricity-user whined: "I don't how I should look Aizawa-sensei in the eyes after this!"

"Oh, that's easy," commented Jirou dryly and with amusement dancing in her eyes. "You just have to try and sleep during his classes like you always do. No eye contact whatsoever."

"And meanwhile, you can dream about your handsome teacher." Kirishima added with a wide grin.

That caused another laughing fit around the table, even from Kaminari himself, though the boy threw his fork at Kirishima's head for the comment.

For a moment, there was laughter and humour and no worries.

For that single moment, Izuku could forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harsh reality and shivery anxiety found Izuku again when they're lunch break was over and they were walking back to their classroom. His palms felt sweaty and his fingers itched to grab his phone and call his mother right then and there in order to ask her if she already knew about the dorms. And, more important, what she thought of it.

But he couldn't call her, not right now. His friends were right next to him, laughing and chatting away. He couldn't make that call if they were right next to him and listening in… additionally, class was about to start, and he couldn't be late, and he didn't know if he could sit still during lessons if he called his mother now and…

"Midoriya?"

Izuku jumped at the sound of his name, coming back to reality with a start.

Todoroki had stopped right in front of him, brows slightly furrowed while he asked: "Is everything alright?"

"A-Ah, yes, of course!" Izuku rushed to ease the worries of his friend, trying and failing at smiling reassuring. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you started mumbling again. And you scrunched your nose and furrowed your brows like you do when something bothers you."

Izuku's smile faltered and fell. Well, great. It seemed like his friends really knew him too well by now.

He heaved a breath, rubbing his face with one hand while he explained: "I'm just… overthinking a few things."

Todoroki's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Anything we can help you with?"

"I… no. No, I don't think so."

"Really? Or are you just trying to do everything alone again?"

The question reminded Izuku of the anger and worry Todoroki had shown that morning, and something inside his chest constricted painfully. Straightening, he met the gaze of his friend and tried to smile again. This time, he managed to tilt the corners of his mouth upwards. "It's just that I'm nervous about what my mum will say concerning the dorms. She was so worried about me the last time… after the last attack, and I'm afraid she won't let me stay, so… yeah," he shrugged helplessly. "I'm just nervous, I think."

Todoroki's expression softened slightly, understanding shining in mismatched eyes. "Do you want to call her?"

"I thought about it, but…," Izuku's gaze shifted to their friends who were already further ahead and had almost reached their classroom. "Lesson is about to start, so…"

"Don't worry," Todoroki interrupted him, "I will just tell Cementoss-sensei that you got a call and will join us a few minutes later."

Izuku blinked, mouth still open from his try to explain what he felt. "Y-You would lie?"

"It's not a lie if you really call your mother now."

"W-Well, yes, but…"

"Deku, Todoroki-kun? Are you coming?"

Izuku jolted again as he heard Uraraka calling for him. Looking past Todoroki, he could see the girl leaning out of their classroom door. She looked worried while her gaze flickered from Todoroki to Izuku and back.

"Ah, yes!" Izuku took a step towards her, half-deciding that he would not call his mother before the lesson.

But then, Todoroki's hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing lightly while the boy explained loudly: "Midoriya has to do a phone call, Uraraka-san. Could you go ahead and tell Cementoss-sensei? I will be joining you in a second."

"Oh, okay!" Uraraka didn't look completely at ease, but she vanished from sight, hurrying back into the classroom without further questions.

"Did you just decide that for me?" Izuku asked incredulously once the girl was out of earshot, feeling a mixture of surprise and amusement welling up inside him.

Todoroki shrugged. "You _want_ to call your mother. You're just looking for an excuse because you're nervous."

Izuku actually chuckled at that, a smile breaking through his worry. "Geez. Sometimes I think you're reading my mind."

"No, you're just too easy to read." Todoroki hesitated, shifting the hand on Izuku's shoulder slightly as if he wanted to pat his back reassuringly. But he decided against it, pulling his hand back and stuffing in his pocket instead while he started to walk. "Then… see you later."

"Yes. And, thank you, Todoroki-kun!"

Todoroki just waved over his shoulder without turning around.

Izuku turned around and jogged towards the next corner, already fumbling for his mobile phone. He skidded around the corner and headed straight for the bathroom while he searched in his contacts. Names flitted over the screen in quick succession.

 _Aizawa-sensei_

 _All Might_

…

By the time he reached the number titled with _Home,_ Izuku had entered the bathroom, locked the door and checked every last bathroom stall in order to make sure that he was completely alone.

Izuku let himself sink to the ground, back leaning against the wall next to the locked door. He registered the slight tremor in his hand as he reached out and pressed the button to start the call, but he tried to ignore it, concentrating on breathing deep and slow.

It seemed to take an eternity before someone picked up at the other end. Each second ticked by painfully slow, and Izuku started tapping his feet impatiently, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

Until, finally, a familiar voice could be heard.

" _Midoriya?"_

"Um, hi, Mum." Izuku's voice was squeaky, and he cursed himself for it silently. He was just calling his mother. Everything was okay. There was no need to worry.

Right?

" _Izuku?"_ Instantly, his mother sounded worried. _"Is everything alright? Did something happen? You're still at school, right?"_

"Yes. Yes! Nothing happened, Mum," Izuku assured hastily, rubbing the back of his neck nervously all the while. He felt too hot altogether, sweat gathering on his brow due to his accelerating heartbeat. "I just… I just called because I heard that Aizawa-sensei is doing home visits right now. And… I was curious."

A deep, clearly relieved sigh rustled through the receiver. _"O-Oh. I see."_

Silence followed after that. His mother didn't say anything more, although she _had_ to know why he called her.

Finally, Izuku couldn't stand it anymore and burst out: "Did Aizawa-sensei tell you about the dorms?"

It was a stupid question, he knew. The dorms had been the sole reason why home visits had been made, _of course_ Aizawa-sensei had told her about it… but still, Izuku didn't know how to begin the conversation otherwise.

Another sound rustled through the line, a deep, shaky breath. _"Yes. Yes, he… told me about the dorms. Asked for my consent."_

"Good," Izuku said as his mother stopped, trying to keep the conversation going, trying to get to the point where she would have to say either Yes or No. "About that, I wanted to know if you…"

" _Izuku,"_ his mother interrupted him, and her voice sent a shudder of fear through him.

She sounded so… _weird._

Despite that, he answered: "Ah, yes?"

" _Do you… still want to stay at U.A.?"_

Izuku stopped, closing his eyes at the question. To be honest, he had feared to hear that question. They had had almost the same discussion once before, when he had still been at the hospital after what had happened at the training camp. Then, he had given a clear answer, hoping to quench his mother's worries. But now, after All Might's last fight, after all that had happened since then…

It was only natural his mother would repeat that question.

But he could give her no other answer than before.

"Yes, mum," he answered softly, but steady. "I want to stay here. It's like I told you before – there is no way for me to turn back now."

" _Because he gave you everything."_

Izuku blinked, surprised that his mother remembered his explanation word for word. Nonetheless, he answered: "Exactly."

There was silence. Only the sound of breathing in the line told him that his mother was still there.

Izuku swallowed, gathering all his courage to get the words out that threatened to get stuck in his throat. "Mum? I can… I can stay here, right?"

A weird sound could be heard, almost like a chocked off cough, or even a sob.

Izuku could feel his chest constrict, the seconds ticking past agonizingly slow, each beat of silence longer than the one before. "Mum?"

" _I… I want to speak with him."_

The words didn't really register at first. Izuku stared blankly ahead while his mind tried to process what he had just heard, and even when he _was_ sure that he had understood it, he couldn't help but ask (futile, he knew): "Who do you want to speak with?"

" _With All Might,"_ his mother's voice became steadier and more confident by the second, while Izuku felt as if he was falling. _"I have to speak with All Might."_

Suddenly, everything seemed to move again. The feeling of falling stopped. Instead, Izuku could almost feel his heart jump into his throat, beating frantically as he straightened himself and spluttered out: "But, Mum! All Might is still injured and in the infirmary, he can't...!"

" _I know that. I will have to visit him…"_

"But, I don't understand… why?! Aizawa-sensei already explained everything to you, why do you want to…?!"

" _Because I am against it."_

Izuku stopped himself, his thoughts stuttering to a halt.

There was a pause in the line, only ragged breathing could be heard, before: _"Izuku, I… don't want you to endanger yourself any further. To hurt you more than you already are. As your mother I… I can't just say yes to this."_

Another pause, as none of them knew what to say, searching for words. Izuku wanted to scream, to beg, but he couldn't. Because only now, he realized that the ragged breathing at the other end of the line was similar to choked of tears and nearly-sobs.

His mother had been crying.

All this time, Izuku realized now. All this time, his mother had been so worried for him, fearing for his health, for his life.

What could he say to change her mind?

" _It's not that easy, Izuku,"_ his mother said, as if she could read his mind. _"The only compromise I can make is to talk All Might first before I make my final decision. If he can convince me that you won't be in danger if you keep going down this path – then I will think about letting you stay at UA."_

Words had entirely left him, he couldn't even protest. Izuku had not only underestimated his mother's worry and made light of her feelings because of that, he also hadn't fought about the possible actions she would take because of this. Everything because she wanted to protect him.

There was so much he wanted to say. So much _Please,_ so many _But,_ and yet, he couldn't. He didn't know if there was anything for him to say that could change his mother's mind.

It was his mother who broke the silence first. _"Izuku, I'm really sorry."_

The words reminded him painfully of another time she had apologized to him, when he had desperately wanted to hear something else from her. But still, he couldn't say anything, just keep breathing. Breathing alone already seemed to be too much right now.

" _Izuku? Dear, you really should go back to class now."_ As he didn't answer yet again, his mother sighed deeply, the sound nearing a choked off sob. _"I… I will call you later again, okay?"_

He couldn't comprehend it. Had All Might not only recently promised him that they would be teacher and student again? How could this happen now?

" _Izuku? Please, answer me. Did you hear what I said?"_

"Yes," he croaked out, still feeling strangely disconnected from reality. "Call later again."

And with that, he lowered his phone, looked at it for a moment, and then ended the call.

Everything after that happened in a daze, Izuku's movements stiff and automatic. He couldn't remember clearly when and how he had gotten to his feet and walked back to his classroom. He couldn't remember how he had walked into the room, or what Cementoss-sensei had said concerning his tardiness.

What he remembered clearly, though, was the moment when his gaze had met that of Todoroki across the room. Mismatched eyes had met his with curiosity, searching for something, before curiosity had first turned to understanding, then alarm, and finally, the same fear Izuku felt raging inside himself.

And Izuku let himself fall down into his chair, dropping his head onto his crossed arms on the desk, and completely blocked out everything that happened around him. Everything he could think of for the rest of the afternoon's lessons was the same thoughts over and over.

 _Please let me stay here. Please let me stay with him. Please._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keeping track of time while staying in one and the same room for days, unable to go outside, was not an easy task. One best coped with that by establishing some sort of system to be aware what time it was.

Toshinori, for example, had developed the habit of counting the remaining lessons of class 1-A. Around lunchtime and early afternoon, there were four more lessons to take until school was over for the day. That meant three more hours until Izuku would come visit him.

When he had explained that to Recovery Girl, after she had asked him why he was staring at the clock so intently, she had straight out laughed at him, shaking her head and muttering something about him still being a child.

Toshinori had borne her mirth with a stoic expression.

Perhaps he had blushed _just a little bit_ but that was not the point here. The point was that he kept up his time system. It worked just fine, after all.

This way, he knew exactly that there were two more hours to go for lessons to end, when a knock resounded in the room all of sudden.

Toshinori looked up from where he had done his stretching again, exchanging a surprised look with Recovery Girl. Her confused expression told him that she, too, had no idea who would visit at such a time.

He leaned back slightly, one hand reaching for the curtain next to the bed, ready to draw it and hide himself behind it if necessary. He was still not entirely comfortable with being seen in this form.

Recovery Girl knew that just as well, as she opened the door only a crack once she reached it. Just enough to peek out and take a look at their visitor.

Toshinori could hear her gasp quietly even from across the room, and his grip around the curtain tightened. If he only could stand up and take a look himself, then he could…

Could what? He couldn't do anything in this state.

Before he could sink into such dark thoughts again, Recovery Girl let go of the door and stepped back, turning half into his direction. Her eyes were wide and her expression openly shocked and surprised in a way Toshinori hadn't seen of her for a very long time. Even her voice cracked slightly as she managed: "There is a visitor for you, To-… All Might."

The fact that she even confused his names again alarmed Toshinori even further, but he loosened his grip on the cloth nonetheless and tried to keep calm while he straightened somewhat. "Don't let them wait, then."

Recovery Girl didn't seem convinced of his put-on bravado, but she opened the door anyway.

Her words, though, were what almost managed to give Toshinori a heart attack.

"Please come in, Midoriya-san."

Everything seemed to stop for a terrible moment as his breath left Toshinori completely. Then, time moved again, his heart racing tripling as dozens of questions and plain shock entered his frantic mind.

Why was Izuku's mother here? Well, most likely because Aizawa-sensei had told her about the dorms during his home visit, but… why did she want to talk to Toshinori now? That couldn't be good, right? And how should he face her, the mother of his student, the same mother who was most likely worried beyond measure after all that had happened to Izuku since he had made him his student….?

A throat was cleared quietly, pulling him from his racing thoughts. He looked up and met Inko Midoriya's gaze for the first time.

Izuku's mother looked exactly like Toshinori had imagined. The picture in his mind, gained from putting Izuku's tales, his imagination and the boy's look itself together, was a spitting image of reality.

The same big, green eyes as Izuku. Her round face was framed by dark hair, not nearly as curly or green shimmering as her son's hair, but straight and combed down until it shone in the light. She was shorter than Izuku was, a bit plumper, but somehow the former hero didn't doubt that this woman was a force to be reckoned with once her son was in danger.

The thought had him swallowing dryly. To be honest, he had dreaded the meeting with the boy's mother since the incident where Shigaraki had taken Izuku hostage for a short period of time.

No, that wasn't right. Even before that, after the sports festival, a part of him had always felt like he should apologize to Midoriya Inko, for endangering her precious son. All the while fearing the reaction such an apology would evoke in her. She had every right to be angry at him, considering that he had made her son his successor and thus basically painted a target onto his back.

"All Might."

He jolted at the sound of his name, briefly under the impression that Inko had called him. It took Toshinori a few seconds to realize that it had been Recovery Girl who had called him. A few more seconds and he realized that he had spaced out the moment Izuku's mother had entered the room. He couldn't tell if any of the two women had spoken to him and he definitely _hadn't_ greeted his visitor yet.

Clearing his throat hastily, already feeling blood bubbling up, he managed a hoarse: "Ah… excuse me. It's a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya-san."

Inko was slightly trembling, her hands folded together in front of her so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Despite that, she managed something akin to a smile – too tight-lipped as to resemble a true smile – and greeted him with a slight nod. "I-It's an honour to meet you, All Might-san."

Out of the corner of his vision, Toshinori noticed that Recovery Girl stepped back to her desk, backing off in order to leave the two of them to their conversation. He didn't know if he should be grateful for that or beg her to stay and help him.

He shook the thought off with slight trouble and instead tried to be a generous host. Gesturing towards one of the chairs he asked: "Would you like to take a seat, Mido-…?"

"Ah, no!" Inko interrupted him, startling them both. "I mean… that's not necessary. I'm fine."

She seemed embarrassed by her own outburst, but didn't apologize for it. Never did she blush or cover her face like Izuku would have done in the same situation.

But there was something in her stance that Toshinori clearly recognized from his student. The way her shoulders were squared and how she refused to look away from him, even when his appearance probably wasn't all that nice for her to look at… it reminded Toshinori of the way Izuku would brace himself for a challenge.

Inko had come here with a clear goal in mind, and she wouldn't give up on it so easily.

All Toshinori could do was to listen to the things she had to say, instead of running from it like he wanted to. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself from what she would say next, and decided to come straight to the point. "I take it you were already visited by my colleague, Aizawa-sensei."

Something akin to gratefulness flickered over Inko's expression. She was clearly relieved that he had stirred the conversation into this direction so she didn't have to do it. "Exactly. He… He visited me this morning, explaining that UA wishes to relocate the students to dorms on the school grounds."

"Yes," Toshinori could hear his own voice waver as a bad feeling settle in his gut. Somehow, he knew what was coming next. He could sense it, see it in the way Inko's eyes started to water slightly.

"About that, I'm… I'm against it."

There it was. Toshinori had to grind his teeth and remind himself that _he had known_ , deep down, that this could and most likely _would_ happen. He stomped down the loud _No!_ that threatened to burst forth and stayed silent instead, sensing that there was more that Izuku's mother wanted to tell him.

Inko seemed to gather her wits for a moment before she continued, meeting his gaze steadily. "I think… you of all people should understand where I'm coming from. I know that becoming a hero is what Izuku dreams of most, and I know I will hurt him with this decision, but… all I want is _to keep him save_."

"I can understand that, yes." And, oh, how he could. He remembered the ice cold fear that had gripped him during his fight with All for One, when he had heard that the villain _already knew about Izuku._ That fear, the resulting fury and the thought of _Protect the boy!_ had been what had managed to propel him forward for the final attack, despite the state he already had been in.

Oh yes, he understood _all too good_ what it meant to worry about Izuku.

"And because of that, I…," Inko stopped, wavering for a moment, before she straightened again. "I don't see how Izuku can live on the school grounds without being put into more danger than he already is. To be honest… I don't even see how Izuku can further attend UA at all."

Now _that_ was something Toshinori hadn't see coming. He had reckoned that Izuku's mother would be worried and be against the relocation into dorms, but… he had thought that he and the rest of UA could simply reassure her somehow.

How naïve he had been to think that. Because now, he was confronted with the fact that Izuku probably wouldn't be able to continue attending UA _at all._

The thought seemed to constrict, almost _crush_ his chest, his remaining lung unable to draw the necessary breath as he choked on blood and fear.

"Midoriya-san," he needed to almost force each word as his throat constricted. "I assure you, UA will do everything to keep him save…"

"Izuku started to injure and break himself only after he started attending this school," Inko interrupted him, her folded hand tightening again. "After he started training to become a hero. Tell me, will UA be able to protect him from similar things in the future? To protect him from all of… of _this?_ "

And Toshinori had to be honest, couldn't lie to her when she looked at him with so much despair in her eyes. "No. Protecting him from everything will be impossible. But, Midoriya-san… I promised your son to be a good teacher to him. To teach him how he could _protect himself._ And until then, I promise you this: I will do everything to keep him save myself."

The words sounded hollow, he knew that, coming from a broken and useless man in an infirmary bed who couldn't even protect himself. And yet, it was all he could tell her.

He couldn't blame her for the humourless chuckle that escaped her as she considered his statement, her expression mirthless, determined and distressed all at once.

"You're clearly in no condition to fight anymore, and yet you tell me you will protect my son. Then what?" Inko's eyes were brimming with determination and unshed tears, her voice shaking but not yet breaking. "What will you do to keep him safe?"

Toshinori opened his mouth, trying to answer, to argue, but he couldn't find the words for it.

He wished desperately to still be in the possession of One for All. Wished he could be muscular and tall and _reassuring_ right now, and not skinny and weak and discouraging. He wished for all the bravado and smiles his All Might persona brought with it.

But he had none of that. He was just Yagi Toshinori, injured and weak and as un-hero like as one could be.

All he had was a confusing mix of memories and emotions welling up inside him at the thought of not being able to teach Izuku anymore.

Shock.

She meant it, she would take Izuku out of U.A.

 _Memories of his first meeting with Izuku – he had almost dismissed the boy as just another fanboy, how stupid he had been…_

Understanding.

Of course she was worried about the boy, she was his mother, after all. There had been too much hurt been inflicted on her son as that she would just stand idly by and watch. He had known all along that something like this could happen.

 _His decision to make him his successor – had anything in his life ever felt so right?_

Refusal.

That couldn't be right. He had only just promised Izuku that he would be his teacher again, that he would train him. She couldn't take Izuku home now, out of his reach, away from their promise of being teacher and student again.

 _Their training together, his pride overwhelming when Izuku managed ten months of this hell and made it into U.A…_

Uncertainty.

He had no right to keep Izuku here, Inko was his mother, and she had to decide what happened to Izuku. The decision was hers, not his…

 _Izuku growing by leaps and bounds and surpassing every expectation he had had for the boy…_

(Toshinori was dimly aware of his hands starting to shake, sweat beading on his brows and his heart racing way too fast.)

Worry.

Didn't leaving U.A put Izuku into even more danger? It did entail leaving the protection all the teachers could provide him with, after all. And the league of villains had already their eyes on the boy.

 _Izuku looking at him, really looking at_ him, _the man behind the hero, and declaring that he would do everything Toshinori tasked him with, regardless what it was. Trust and determination and something akin to adoration burning in green, green eyes, and Toshinori's heart breaking just a little bit at that. Because, gods above, this boy would do everything for him. And in reverse? Toshinori would, surely, too…_

Resignation.

He couldn't stop her. He couldn't say anything. Because, really, what did he have to offer to her question? He wasn't All Might anymore, just Toshinori, and what did Toshinori have to offer?

 _Izuku smiling at him through tears, fingers keeping the wobbling corners of his mouth up while he reminded, no, begged Toshinori to start smiling again._

 _Izuku surging forward, into his arms, clinging to him like both of their lives depended on it._

 _The boy's face nestled into the crook of Toshinori's neck, Toshinori's arms around the little, shaking body, and Toshinori felt content and happy and safe all at once and hoped silently Izuku did, too…_

Something inside Toshinori clicked into place, his mind and heart settling as he reached a conclusion. The answer had already been there, buried under the howling storm inside his mind, and now he could see it clearly.

He looked up at Inko, who was still watching him intently. And the words left his mouth with ease.

"I will put my life on the line."

There was a pause, then a sharp intake of breath. Inko's stance wavered, her balled fists loosening as her eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Toshinori continued before she could demand an explanation, the words bursting out of him. "I'm fully aware of all the hurt my actions have inflicted on Izuku. And I can only assume what hurt that must have meant for you. For all that, I am truly sorry. If I could, I would take all of it upon myself. I regret causing the both of you so much pain with my decisions, with my mistakes. But I have never, and will never, regret the fact that I chose Izuku as my succ- as my student that day. He's the best student I could ever have asked for, surpassing every expectation I have for him and overcoming every obstacle in his way. I could not be prouder of him, though I should tell him that more often.

That day, I thought I would fulfil his wish of becoming a hero by giving him a chance. I sincerely thought I was the one doing him a favour, saving him even. But in truth, _he_ was the one to save _me_. Back then, until now and even right in this moment, your son is the one who's saving me. And saving so many others around him, too. And that's why… that's why I know he has all what it takes to be a hero, and more. And I know he will reach his dream of becoming a full grown hero and stand at the top. He will even surpass me, I am sure of that.

And until then, I will give it my all to protect and teach him. It might be selfish of me, but I want to watch him grow further. I want to be there during his growth, and see him reach his goal.

That wish of mine aside, though… I would give everything I have to ensure Izuku's safety, Midoriya-san." Toshinori finished quietly, his sudden burst of energy draining away and leaving him with an empty feeling, as if all the emotions had left him through his words. "I would even give my life for him."

His monologue was met by silence. Normally, Toshinori would have been anxious thanks to that, but he couldn't even bring up the energy. He felt deadly tired and winded, everything aching, especially his frantic beating heart. It was all said and done on his part. What happened from here on out was Inko's decision.

Inko stared at him for quite some time. Wide-eyed, a few last tears dripping down her cheeks. Finally, she seemed to come to life again. She took a deep breath, searching for words, until she found them, finally: "I don't want to hear that from you ever again."

Surprise shot through Toshinori then and there, followed by the feeling of cold shock. He hadn't convinced her at all, hadn't found the right words…

"Don't ever say again that you will die for him." Inko took a step forward, then another, until she crouched down in front of the bed. She reached over, gripping both of his trembling hands tightly – he jolted at that, not used to close proximity anymore – and her eyes were determined as she searched for his gaze. "Don't think about dying. Think about living on and teaching my son. I beg you. Izuku… he _needs_ you."

Her words sunk in painfully slow and Toshinori had a hard time processing them. As he finally did, his voice wouldn't do its job, it cracked and broke: "Teaching him… you mean…?"

A wobbly, crooked smile made its way onto Inko's face and she squeezed his hands. "If you can promise me that you will be more careful with yourself while watching over him, then, yes. I mean Izuku can stay here."

He couldn't help it. Even if he probably should stay composed or professional – he was a teacher, after all – he couldn't stop the wide grin that made its way on his features, spreading so wide that it almost hurt. Squeezing her hands back as carefully yet tight as he could, he uttered the honest words: "I promise. And… _thank you."_

Inko actually laughed at that, albeit still a bit shaky. "Oh, no! I should be the one thanking you! You did so much for Izuku."

"Well…" Toshinori pulled his hands out of her grip, scratching the back of his head sheepishly while racking his brain for something he had down for the boy. Had he not only now told her that Izuku had done more for him than the other way around?

"Oh, dear." Inko pressed a hand to her mouth at the sight of his confused gaze. She was stifling a laugh, he realized perplexed. "You have no idea how much Izuku looks up to you, do you?"

"I got an impression on it, I think." Toshinori answered, thinking of clothes and bags and pens, all with All Might's name or face on them. "Probably everything he owns has my name on it."

"Well, yes. But that's not all there is to it."

"Before we talk about obsessions…"

Both of them jolted as Recovery Girl started to speak. Toshinori realized with a start that the nurse had been in the room the whole time – he had just forgotten about it.

The elderly women chuckled at the surprised looks she got and finished her sentence: "Who wants a nice cup of tea after all that is settled? Looks like we have a few stories to share, so a drink wouldn't be all that bad, right?"

Inko blinked, looking over at Toshinori reluctantly. "Well, I don't have work today, so I could stay until Izuku's lessons are over…"

Realizing that she was asking for his consent, Toshinori turned to Recovery Girl: "Chiyo, do we still have that green tea from last time? Midoriya-san will love it, I'm sure of it."

"You're lucky you didn't drink all of it up." Chiyo shot back, making her way to the door. "I will be right back. Don't do anything too stupid until I'm back to patch you up."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Inko chuckled as Toshinori saluted after the grumbling yet smiling nurse as she left the room. The hero grinned back at her, relieved to see that she was content in his company. It would have complicated things if Izuku's mother would have been against him as her son's teacher, but Inko took it all very well.

The woman looked over at him, gaze flitting over his face, a worried frown wrinkling her brow. "I'm sorry, I don't want to seem intrusive, but… how badly injured are you really? I mean, your body is obviously in a terrible state after that fight. This will have to take quite some time to heal, and to get you back in shape will take even longer, right?"

Toshinori needed a moment to understand that Inko was talking mostly about his skeleton-like appearance. The woman seemed to think that his appearance was an aftereffect from the fight.

A smile threatened to make its way onto Toshinori's face. The more he watched Inko's expression the more he noticed the similarity between her and her son. Pushing himself up a little more so that he was sitting as straight as possible, he puffed his chest up a bit and bluffed: "Don't you worry! I will be up and about in no tim-…"

And right on cue, he started coughing again, blood bubbling up his throat and filling his mouth. With a quiet "Urks!" he leaned forward, pressing a hand to his mouth and trying to swallow before the liquid could spill out and frighten the woman, but it was too late for that. A thin trickle had made its way out of the corner of his mouth, trickling down to his chin.

Right next to him, there was a shriek as Inko surged forward to steady him by his shoulder. She rubbed his shoulder and searched for his gaze while he calmed down, her eyes wide and worried. "All Might-san! What… should I go and call for someone?!"

"I-It's nothing!" Toshinori managed, still coughing into his hand. By now, his face was flushing out of embarrassment. Why did this happen every single time he wanted to reassure someone about his health? "This… this happens sometimes, it's not as bad as it looks…!"

"Not as bad as it looks?!" Suddenly, Inko's voice turned sharp, the change so surprising that Toshinori actually jolted at it. Flabbergasted he blinked up at the woman leaning over him. Her eyes were flashing with anger which originated in her worry. "All Might-san, you just _spat blood!_ That is exactly as bad as it looks!"

"Oh dear, again? Can't leave you alone for even one second."

Recovery Girl's return had both of them turning around, Inko letting go of his shoulder in the process while Toshinori finally managed to stop the coughing completely.

"You were gone for more than just a second." He smiled weakly at the nurse as she scurried over to them, placing two cups and a teapot on the nightstand before she turned to him.

"Right. It was almost a minute. I should have guessed you would manage to overexert yourself in the meantime," Recovery Girl scolded, rather roughly whipping his mouth with her thump and stroking his bangs out of his eyes as Toshinori leaned back into his pillows with a tired sigh. Still she continued, this time with eyes dancing with suppressed laughter: "Did you try to impress someone again or did something else cause this?"

Toshinori just grumbled at that, not able to deny that but also not wanting to give her the satisfaction of being right all the time.

The look she shot him combined with the little snort told him that she already knew she was right. Turning around, Recovery Girl proceeded to fill the two cups with tea and motioned for Inko to take a seat again. "Seat yourself, dear. Believe me, it's really not as serious as it looks."

Hesitantly, Inko did as she was told, accepting the cup of tea with a silent thanks. Her gaze didn't leave Toshinori for a second even as she directed her question at Recovery Girl. "Is this an after-effect of that fight and the injuries?"

Recovery Girl hesitated while handing Toshinori his own cup, her gaze searching for his. Obviously she thought that this was his story to tell.

Sending her a reassuring smile, Toshinori took a sip of his tea while contemplating what to do next. Next to his closest friends and acquaintances who he had all known for quite the long time, only Izuku had ever heard the full story of his injury from six years ago. But, alas, if he wanted to train Izuku further, he would have to be as honest as possible with the boy's mother.

Setting his cup aside after the first sip, he folded his hands which had started to quiver slightly. He still wasn't very fond of talking about his first fight against All for One six years ago and his condition because of it. He searched for words which would be honest and yet gentle enough as not to scare her.

"I will have to start at the beginning, Midoriya-san," he concluded finally, leading Inko to straighten a bit while she listened attentively. "My current state is not only a result of the recent fight. I have been unable to fight at my full power for six years already. I sustained near deadly wounds and haven't been the same since then."

Inko's eyes went wide at that as she processed that statement, one hand coming up to cover her mouth (so similar to her son, again). Hesitantly, she spoke: "That…was kept secret, right? One would have heard about the Number One Hero getting injured like that."

"That's right." Toshinori managed a smile. She was fast on the uptake. "Nothing about that event was ever publicised. It was decided to keep it a secret. After all, I am – was – the Symbol of Peace. I could not let myself be tainted by evil. I was heavily injured and thus, no longer able to work as a hero for more than three hours a day, but I kept the façade up."

"Only for three hours… that must have been awful injuries!" Inko's eyes had gone wide as saucers as she obviously tried to imagine what sort of wound could bring even the number one to his knees like that.

"Sadly, yes," Toshinori contemplated if he could tell her the details without scaring her, and decided that yes, he could. He had promised her the truth, and he was sure that Inko Midoriya was as strong as her son and would not be scared that easily. Or, to put it differently – she probably would be, but she would face her fears.

Twisting slightly, grimacing as the movement stretched his stiff muscles, he placed a hand over his left side and thus, the scar hidden under his shirt. "I lost my stomach and a part of my respiratory system that day."

There was a pause as the information sunk in, followed by a loud, terrified gasp. Inko's hands flew to her mouth to cover it, while her eyes went even wider, tears gathering as she understood.

Toshinori gulped, hoping desperately that she wouldn't cry now. He already had a problem seeing Izuku cry, the sight making him feel like his chest was filled with shards of glass all of sudden. Seeing a woman cry, especially a woman that looked just like Izuku – seeing _Izuku's mother_ cry was something that sent a cold shiver down his spine with the thought of it alone.

But then, the moment passed. Inko seemed to realize her state, or probably even saw his slight panic, because she rubbed her eyes determinedly and took a deep breath to calm herself. After making sure there were no more tears left, she smiled at him as if to say _I'm okay._

Toshinori smiled back, barely able to stop a deep, relieved sigh from leaving him.

Silence followed as Inko seemed to consider her next words. The way in which she gazed at him told Toshinori already what was to come.

"And…" Inko's gaze flitted over his face, taking in his hollow cheeks and the sunken eyes.

"Yes," Toshinori interrupted her softly, not wanting her to point it out. "Those injuries and the following surgeries are the reason why I look like this."

Inko nodded slowly, her gaze still worried while she took his features in. Or was it terrified, perhaps? He knew that he was the complete opposite of beauty in his true form. It wouldn't be the first time that people recoiled from him and his appearance out of shock or disgust.

"That must have been awful for you."

He blinked, not knowing what she meant by that. "Excuse me?"

"I mean…" Inko searched for words, wringing her hands in the process, "You're a hero through and through. You would do everything to protect the people. And after that fight, you could only work for three hours a day. Even with the injuries themselves aside, it must have been a great loss for you."

That statement managed to silence Toshinori effectively. Words left him, jaw working silently for a moment as he tried to answer and simply _couldn't._

She had listened to him just for a few minutes and pointed out exactly what had haunted him for a long time after the loss off his full power. Haunted him even today.

She had seen through him with almost terrifying ease.

"Yes." He managed finally after what seemed to be an eternity. His voice was much hoarser than he liked, and he had to nearly force the words out. "It was."

Inko made a movement as if to grab his hand but stopped herself as he stiffened. It was nothing personal, really. He just wasn't used to be so… presented in his true form. He already had a problem with being _seen_ like this, and touch was a whole different level altogether.

He simply wasn't familiar with touch anymore, at least not as Toshinori. All Might wouldn't have such a problem.

Again, there was that damned little voice in his head, reminding him how _pathetic_ he was in this form. He almost cursed out loud while trying to silence that voice rigorously.

"Ah, but!" Inko's voice cut through his thoughts, that much cheerier and more upbeat than before. "I wanted to tell you how much Izuku looks up to you! Silly me, I almost forgot again."

Toshinori blinked, quite a bit surprised by the sudden change of subject. Then a smile made its way onto his face as it dawned on him that Inko had simply noticed his mood change and was now trying to cheer him up again.

Really, like mother, like son.

He smiled back at her. "Right, that was the plan. I'm already quite interested to hear about it. I had the impression I already know all that there is to know about Izuku's… fanboy nature."

"Oh, I don't think so," Inko's smile turned more genuine upon realizing that he had picked up on her plan. "He was quite intrigued with everything that concerned you since he was little."

"Is that so?" Toshinori's smile only grew at the thought of a little boy with shining green eyes.

"Absolutely! Did you know that there is a video available that shows your very first appearance as All Might? When you saved over hundred people in less than ten minutes?"

"Well… I remember it a bit blurrily, but…yes, I can remember that one."

"Good! Because, you see, that was the very first video Izuku saw of you, and he didn't stop watching it after that. He watched it multiple times a day, each and every day, and tried to imitate your laugh during it. It was quite the adorable sight, seeing my little boy trying to imitate his idol – especially while he tried to imitate that deep laugh with his childlike voice."

"Oh my," Toshinori couldn't help but snort a little at that. He could really picture Izuku's natural enthusiasm, leading to the image of a little boy with curly green hair bouncing up and down while watching that video, trying to imitate his hero…

The snort turned into a chuckle, and the chuckle into a full-blown laugh. Toshinori couldn't help it, the laughter bursting out of him untamed. The image in his head was so clear, so _absolutely something Izuku would do,_ that he somehow had to show the mirth and joy he felt because of that.

He was soon joined, quiet and higher peals of laughter joining his deep voice. He looked up, whipping away the tears of laughter, and met Inko's gaze. She was laughing almost as hard as he was, one hand pressed to her lips to stifle it, and her eyes gleamed with mirth.

And Toshinori was sure that in this moment, both of them realized – as much reason as they had to have different opinions, perhaps even reason to be angry at each other (at least Inko would have had the right to be angry), there was something even stronger that they had in common. Something that was able to overcome the differences.

They had Izuku. They both loved that smart, brave, kind-hearted child.

And they would work together to protect that precious boy as best as they could.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the last few, partly cause I don't have as much time as I used to, and partly because a few people asked me to make my stories / chapters a bit shorter.**

 **Have fun reading, everyone! =)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the bell had rang and Cementoss-sensei had said they were good to go, Izuku was out of his seat and shovelling his books into his bag. His hand were trembling so badly, he shoved one textbook to hard and it flew over the open bag and crashed to the ground.

Izuku didn't even look up when someone asked him is everything was alright, instead dropped to his knees to retrieve his book and pack his bag. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what to do next.

Should he go home and try to talk to his mother again? Then again, she had said that she wanted to speak to All Might, that it was the only chance to convince her to let Izuku stay at U.A.

Then… he could go home and offer his mother to accompany her to All Might? But most likely, she would say No to that. She would want to speak to All Might alone, Izuku was sure of that.

If there was no way to stop his mother, the only option left was to at least warn All Might.

Izuku stopped what he was doing, starring into space. All Might was recovering, yes, but he was by no means healthy right now. The thought of his injured and tired mentor having to face such a difficult situation as convince Izuku's mother to let him stay…

The thought squeezed Izuku's heart together painfully, and he began moving at top-speed, practically throwing his things into his bag and jumping to his feet as soon as he was finished.

He almost lost his balance, becoming dizzy from his own sudden movement. Staggering, he reached out blindly to find something to hold on to… and immediately, there were hands reaching for him, taking his hand, gripping his arms, helping him stand.

Izuku blinked before realization hit him, and he looked up to smile gratefully at his friends. "Thanks, guys."

It was astonishing how fast the whole group could gather around him. Uraraka was already in front of him, reaching up to lay a hand on his forehead. "Deku, what's wrong? Do you feel sick?"

"I reckon you go to the infirmary if you should feel unwell, Midoriya-kun," Iida suggested immediately.

"You're overthinking this again, aren't you," that was Todoroki, mismatched eyes scanning Izuku's expression. He hadn't phrased it as a question, but as a statement.

"Overthinking what?" Mineta immediately asked, expression shifting from confused to worried in an instant.

Tsuyu frowned, tugging slightly at Izuku's sleeve. "Izuku-chan? What's wrong?"

"I… uh," Izuku faltered, torn between trying not to worry his friends and the confrontation they had had just this morning. Had he not promised them to tell them more often when something was worrying him?

After taking a shaky breath, he tried to smile, shakily, and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "It's just that… I don't know if my Mum will be okay with me staying at the dorms."

He half regretted telling them that when his friends exchanged alarmed looks between themselves and then instantly started talking, everyone at the same moment.

"But… why?!"

"Well, after everything that happened…"

"But Deku will be safe here!"

"Can't you tell her that it's safer staying here?"

"Uh, she probably thinks U.A. is not that safe after all those villains that attacked…"

"Guys… guys!" Izuku had to raise his voice to get his friends to go silent. Holding up his hands (he only then noticed that they were shaking slightly) he explained, "Mum wants to… talk to All Might before she makes her final decision."

There was still worry on his friends' expression, but Uraraka smiled hesitantly at him, trying to seem reassuring. "Ah… I'm sure All Might-sensei will manage to convince her!"

"Yeah…" Mineta chimed in, "He's All Might after all! Anybody would be convinced by someone like him!"

"I hope so," Izuku answered, smile strained. _I really, really do._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You… _you_ gave him your _quirk?!_ "

Toshinori cringed, feeling sweet beading on his forehead as Inko almost jumped of her chair. The woman had one hand pressed to her mouth and her eyes were wide in shock, staring at the retired hero as if he had just grown a second head.

 _Shit,_ Toshinori thought. Perhaps he had been a bit too hasty when he had decided that he would Inko everything about how he had met Izuku. (He had kept the most dangerous parts to himself, though, not telling her that Izuku had almost been suffocated by a sludge villain when they had first met.)

Still, he had at least wanted to tell Inko that Izuku didn't receive his quirk just like that.

But now, he doubted that it had been a good idea. Inko was Izuku's mother, after all. He himself, had been a stranger to the boy. Without consulting Inko first, he had made such a decision, had given Izuku a power beyond measure but with obligations bound to it. Not to mention the injuries which had their cause in One for All… it wouldn't not surprise him when Inko was _furious_ about this…

"You… you have no idea what you…" Inko lowered her hands, eyes still wide, but now there were tears gathering there, and Toshinori wanted to hide somewhere. Oh no, anger he could take, but not tears on top of that.

"You have no idea how much you did for him, do you?"

Toshinori blinked, blinked again, and… "C-Come again?"

Inko laughed, but the sound was more a mixture of a hiccup and a sob than anything else. Taking a step closer, she reached out, stopping short of taking Toshinori's hands in hers. Instead, she sat back down again, gaze fixed on the hero's face. "Izuku… he always wanted to be a hero, since he knew what the word meant. No… since he had seen you for the first time. It was his greatest wish, and he talked about nothing else apart from that and from All Might's newest adventures."

"I can… imagine that," Toshinori muttered with a crooked, hesitant smile. Remembering the way Izuku had literally _broken down_ in an emotional display when All Might himself had told him that he could become a hero.

"Then, perhaps, you can also imagine how devastated he was when he was told that he was quirkless," Inko's smile faltered and vanished for a moment as the memories returned. "I… perhaps I reacted wrong to that information. I should have reassured him, believed in him, but all I did was apologize…"

Toshinori felt a pang as he saw her expression, her self-loath. No, that was not right. She shouldn't feel like that.

He knew how parents reacted when they found out that their child was quirkless.

He had been quirkless himself once before, after all.

There were many ways to react, and while Inko's reaction had probably been not that what Izuku had needed to hear, it had not been an awful thing of her to do. Not at all.

"Inko-san," he interrupted her process of thoughts sharply, pulling her back to reality. "Believe me, you did absolutely nothing wrong. Nothing. And Izuku knows that, too."

Inko blinked at him, as if she could not believe what she had just heard. From whom she had just heard it. But then, she smiled slightly, blushing only a bit when she answered quietly, "I… Thank you."

Breathing in and out deeply, Inko straightened herself again, sitting a bit more upright. "Anyway, what I wanted to say is – while Izuku never completely gave up his hope on becoming a hero one day, he was not the same after being declared quirkless. He was silent for days after getting the news, and even when he started talking again, it was different. He spoke quieter, more hushed, and he didn't smile the same anymore. Everything about Izuku was a bit… dimmed? I think that's the best way to describe it. It was as if a light had been dimmed. I could still see it, but it was weak and distant," Inko's smile was a farce as she said that, more of a futile try to hide her pain, "Izuku had buried his hope deep inside himself."

Toshinori swallowed dryly. When he had met Izuku for the first time, the boy had been more timid and self-doubting then he was now, that much was true, but… he had been so bright, eyes and smile a brilliant light when he had looked at him – at his idol All Might.

The thought of that light being dimmed was painful, Toshinori noticed.

"But then, years after, Izuku came home, and…" Inko swallowed, before her smile turned genuine, and she was able to meet Toshinori's gaze again. "And suddenly, he told me that he would like to start a diet, and he hung up a plan on the fridge door. And he trained – he doesn't know I saw that, I caught him while he was doing push-ups in his room.

At first, I was surprised by that. Izuku had never spent much thought on diets or training. He relied more on his mind than his muscles. But he was so determined, it was as if he had a goal right in front of him, one that he wanted to reach no matter what, and… he looked so hopeful. For the first time in years, Izuku looked like… like he had _found his dream again."_

"That was…" Toshinori almost couldn't form the words, throat constricting as the truth of what Inko was trying to tell him dawned on him. "That was when… I took him as my student."

And Inko smiled knowingly at him before she continued, "A few months later, Izuku told me all of sudden that he had a quirk now. It just showed up out of nowhere, he told me. I must have been a late bloomer, he said."

Toshinori grinned sheepishly as Inko shot him a glance at that.

"Since then, Izuku not only got into U.A., he also made many friends, and learned a lot. He smiles more now, and he always seems so happy when he talks about his day once he comes home to me," Inko hesitated, rubbing lightly at the corner of her eye. "It's just that… you were the one who made that possible. You're the one who gave Izuku his smile back."

Stunned beyond measures, Toshinori opened his mouth and closed it again when he couldn't find words to say. Finally, he managed to croak out, "I only gave him a chance. Everything else… Izuku did that himself. With the help of his friends… and with _your_ help."

"And I will always be grateful for that one chance you gave him," Inko answered, smile still there but eyes serious. "For that chance and everything else you did for him."

She had managed to render him speechless, had done so with ease. A part of Toshinori wanted to treasure what she had just told him, but the bigger part felt as if he had done nothing to deserve such gratefulness.

 _Izuku did that himself._

 _He would have become a hero without me._

 _I was not the teacher he deserved up until now._

"When I asked Izuku if he really had to go back to U.A…."

Inko's soft voice pulled Toshinori from his thoughts again, his attention focusing solely on her as she continued, "When I wanted him to consider the option of leaving U.A., Izuku told me that he could not turn back. Do you know why?"

Still not trusting his voice, Toshinori shook his head, not knowing if he should look forward to or dread the answer he would receive.

Inko smiled at him, obviously noticing the tension in his shoulders. "He said he couldn't not turn back now, because you gave him everything. And I don't think he was only talking about the quirk you gave him."

This time, Toshinori not even had to try and find an answer. Not that he could have found one, honestly.

But that aside – the door flying open and a loud voice resounding in the little room saved him from whatever embarrassment and uncomfortable silence that would have been there otherwise.

"All Might! I'm sorry for bursting in, but…!"

The blurted out words startled both Toshinori and Inko. They both jolted, blinking at each other before they turned towards the door.

Izuku had burst in, coming to a skidding halt in the middle of the room, the door falling shut behind him with a loud _Bang._ The boy's hair was in a disarray, green strands falling into his flushed face and he was panting. Obviously, he had run all the way here.

Taking in his mentor's guest, Izuku trailed off in what he had wanted to say. Quickly going pale, schoolbag slipping off his shoulder, forgotten, falling to the ground with a thud, the boy stuttered out: "M-Mum? Y-You're already here?!"

Oh. Inko and Toshinori exchanged a look. Only when they saw the panic in Izuku's expression, both of them realized that Izuku did not yet know the – positive – decision Inko had made. He still thought that he would probably have to leave U.A.

"Izuku," Inko began, standing and reaching out for her boy.

But she didn't get further, because Izuku obviously had made a decision for himself. Shoulders squaring and jaw set, the boy stood straight, although there was still fear in his eyes.

"Mum, please!" Every ounce of colour had left Izuku's face, but his eyes were burning with a both desperation and determination. Frantically, the boy reached for his mother's hand: "Please! Let me stay here! There is still so much I want to learn, so much I need to learn… please, Mum, I will be careful…!"

He trailed off, words failing him as he looked up at his mother pleadingly. " _Please."_

There was a pause as never of them moved for what seemed to be an eternity. Then, Inko breathed in and out very deeply and started to speak.

"After that fight, after seeing what the life of a hero will have to offer you…" Inko trailed off for a moment, her gaze flickering over to Toshinori before she concentrated on her son again. "After that, I can only say that you have to be very strong if you really want to live the life of a hero. And that's why… there really is much you have to learn yet."

Izuku stared at her, the words sinking in almost too slowly. A flicker of hope awakened in his eyes as he searched for _something_ in his mother's gaze. "Do you mean…?"

" _Yes._ " Inko's voice cracked at the word, but she smiled at her son. "Yes. You can stay at UA, so you can learn how to protect yourself."

Toshinori felt as if a weight had been lifted of his chest and he could finally breathe again. Relief almost made him dizzy. She had said so before, he had known, but hearing her say it to Izuku's face made it become reality at last.

 _Izuku would stay._

Slowly, very slowly, Izuku's face lit up like a sun, his eyes shining in uncontained excitement and a wide smile stretching over his features. He turned half around, to Toshinori, gaze searching for that of his mentor.

Toshinori smiled back, just as happy, but a little bit subdued. From his position on the bed, he could see both Izuku and Inko who was standing a step behind her son.

That was the reason why he could see the woman's smile waver and her carefully upheld, happy façade crumble.

Izuku didn't see it, back turned to her, but behind him, his mother was on the verge of tears.

Toshinori was torn between keeping his smile for Izuku up and addressing Inko's pain.

The fact that there was nothing to ease it, nothing that he could say to her that would change anything, didn't really help.

Before he could decide, Inko resolved the situation herself. Clearing her throat rather loudly and turning around so that her back was to Izuku, she asked Recovery Girl: "Excuse me, but I would like to use the bathroom for a moment. Where…?"

Recovery Girl, who had not taken part in the conversation up until now, pretending to be working at her desk, thankfully reacted quickly as always. Suddenly she was there and laid a hand on the – slightly trembling – arm of the younger woman, directing her towards the door. "Of course. I will show you the way."

The two left the room after that. Not before Recovery Girl and Toshinori exchanged a quick look, though, worry and sad understanding palpable in their eyes.

Izuku watched the women go. For a moment, his expression faltered, happiness dimming, and Toshinori felt like the boy had picked up the change of mood in his mother.

Most likely, he _had_. He know her better than anyone, after all.

However, Izuku's happiness outweighed even his worry. In a matter of seconds, the boy was facing Toshinori again and beaming so much, he seemed to illuminate the whole room.

It was absolutely contagious and even if Toshinori still felt awful for inflicting so much pain on Inko, he couldn't help but smile back, feeling lighter and warmer the longer he was exposed to the radiance of his student.

"I can stay here." Izuku sounded absolutely mesmerized by that fact, as if the information hadn't fully sunken in yet.

Toshinori chuckled at that, trying to cover up the fact that a load had been taken off his mind just now, too. "It sure sounded like it, yes."

"I can stay here, and you're going to be my teacher again."

"Well, I think we already agreed on that last part befor-… _oomph!"_

Toshinori spluttered in surprise, words failing and breath leaving him in a rush as Izuku literally slammed into him. The boy had enough momentum to almost knock the hero over, hadn't he reacted out of reflex, catching the shorter body in his arms and bracing himself instinctively.

Izuku didn't even seem to notice what a force he had put behind his dynamic hug. The boy buried his face in the crook of Toshinori's neck with ease, as if the move was practiced, as if it was a completely natural and logical place for him to be. Arms winding around the slim torso of his mentor, the boy almost wrapped himself around Toshinori, squeezing tightly.

For a moment, Toshinori was frozen. He hadn't even seen the boy moving, so fast had it happened.

Then, all the tension melted away at the feeling of Izuku happily snuggling into the hug.

Chuckling quietly, insistent on ignoring the slight prickling in the corner of his eyes, Toshinori carefully laid his arms around the boy. "Now, now, always so emotional, Izuku."

"I'm glad." The mumble was almost not audible, muffled by the fact that Izuku still had his face pressed into Toshinori's neck. "After… after the summer camp, Mum was so worried about me. I feared she would… I would have understood when she…"

And Toshinori understood, too. Remembering Inko's words almost too well. She _had_ intended to take Izuku out of U.A., and she had had good reason to do so.

"She's still worried about you. Terribly so." Toshinori confessed. It wouldn't do to let the boy believe that he could continue being a hero without worrying, and thus hurting the people who cared for him. Izuku had to learn that, had to learn that there always would be the worry and fear connected to his dream of being a hero.

Izuku stiffened at that, before breathing deeply again, leaning further into their hug. Needing the touch and the comfort even more now. "I think… I completely underestimated how Mum felt before. I mean, I know that she always worries about me, but I didn't think about _how much."_

The boy sounded so heartbroken himself that Toshinori automatically rubbed the younger's back, trying to ease the tension there. A big part of him wanted to keep that knowledge away from the boy, but that wasn't fair. He needed to know.

Carefully, contemplating each word, he explained: "That's a part of the life you want to live. Worry, fear, the knowledge that you probably won't see your loved ones again if you should lose only once… that's also a part of being a hero."

There was a shift against his shoulder, Izuku's hair tickling his throat due to the movement as the boy turned his head enough that he could glance at his mentor without letting go. "So, it's the same like when we worry about you?"

The question startled Toshinori more than he wanted to admit, causing him to suck in a sharp, surprised breath. The question seemed innocent enough, but to him, it seemed like his student had purposely reminded him of all the people that had been worried about him. Those people who cared enough to worry about him.

Recovery Girl's stern attitude whenever he behaved carelessly and yet, the gentle way she cared for him when he got hurt.

The way Naomasa would pin him with a sharp, reprimanding look after a particular messy fight, before the policeman rolled his eyes and let it go, already thinking about how to clean up Toshinori's mess.

Gran Torino's annoyance about his recklessness making itself known through kicks and punches and sharp words, though his old sensei would always be there when he needed him.

His students, waiting for him, asking for him, sending him well-wishes.

Finally, his gaze landed on Izuku. He could only see one green eye blink up at him through ruffled green strands, but he could see the honest adoration there nonetheless.

A smile tilted his lips up as he answered. "Exactly like when all of you worry about me, yes."

Izuku hummed contently, shifting again so he could get more comfortable, seemingly satisfied with that answer, but thinking about what that meant for himself.

Toshinori could almost hear the wheels turning inside the boy's head, so he stayed silent and waited patiently to hear whatever it was that occupied Izuku's thoughts.

There was a beat of silence after that, before…

"I worried my friends today."

Blinking in surprise, Toshinori stopped his hand – when had it started to muse the green hair, anyway? – and tried to look at Izuku's face. But the boy had turned away from his mentor, refusing to look him in the eyes. Now a tad worried himself, Toshinori coaxed: "How so?"

"I...," there was a deep, shaky breath while Izuku searched for words, "I talked with Kacchan today. He said… he wanted to know what my relationship to you is."

Again. Young Bakugou had always reacted badly to the idea of Izuku and All Might sharing a deeper bond and on top of that, he had come dangerously close a few times to finding out about it. The boy was not stupid, after all, and Izuku had already told him that his quirk was a "gift" of sorts.

"What did you tell him?" Toshinori resumed the stroking movement of his hand, carding through green hair in an attempt to soothe the boy enough to get him to talk freely.

"I tried to avoid the question." Izuku sounded uncomfortable with that fact. He hated lying and deceiving, after all. "Told him I'm just your student. But he didn't believe me and… and he asked me why the villains want to kill me."

His heart almost stopped working for a moment, all thoughts leaving and his mind blanking out. Toshinori couldn't even remember how to _breathe_ for a terrible moment. Memories of his fight rushed into his slowed mind, a haunting voice resounding in his head.

" _Midoriya Izuku. That's the name of the man you transferred One for All to, correct?"_

Of course the villains knew by now that Izuku was his successor. Of course they would go after him next, seeing as he was a future threat to them, once he mastered One for All.

Toshinori had known that for a long time, but…

" _Today you lose not only as a hero, but as a teacher as well."_

But the fear seizing him didn't lessen due to simply knowing that.

Instinctively, his grip on Izuku tightened considerably as he unconsciously tried to keep the (living, breathing, _safe_ ) boy closer to him. His pulse was drumming in his ears, almost overriding Izuku's next words.

"And… and the others… they heard that." Izuku's voice wavered even stronger than before, upcoming tears making it difficult for him to speak. "They heard that someone wants to kill me, and that it would be dangerous, and… and yet… and yet, all they thought of was that they were worried, and angry at me for not telling them, and… and _they want to protect me."_

Something inside Toshinori eased upon hearing that. The thought that his students would want to endanger themselves to protect their friend let new fear ripple through him for a moment that much was true. But hearing how they reacted, hearing that they thought about this much the same as he himself did…

He was entirely grateful to have such amazing students. Those kids were _strong,_ stronger than their age and inexperience would suggest.

Sensing that Izuku was still distressed about the fact that his friends wanted to protect him despite the looming danger, Toshinori held him closer still, until not a piece of paper could have fit between them, searching for words to ease the boy's worry.

There were none. It was just like he had said – worry was a part of a hero's life, and all the nice words in the world could not change that.

Instead he resumed to ruffle Izuku's hair in even strokes, whispering quietly: "You have found yourself some really amazing friends, Izuku."

And the dam broke, pent up emotions bursting forward as Izuku buried his face into his mentor's shoulder, starting to shake as a sob ripped through him, and blurted out: _"I know."_

Toshinori could only hold his sobbing student, fear and tension and gratefulness taking their toll on the boy. He never stopped the gentle motion of his hand, murmuring reassuring words the whole time.

Silently, he grit his teeth against his own fear, answering All for One's haunting, mocking words with the silent vow that _he would not lose._

He wouldn't die and leave his protégé behind. And he would do everything to keep Izuku safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inko managed to walk out of the room and down the hallway.

Around the corner, the tears she had suppressed wouldn't be stopped any longer, and she was sobbing uncontrollably in a matter of seconds.

Steadying herself against the nearest wall, she tried to cover her mouth to stifle her sobs.

She had just made a decision that could change Izuku's life forever and everything inside her was in disarray over the question _Did I choose the right thing?_

Izuku had been so happy that he could stay here, that he could become a hero, but…

"Now, now"

A soft voice startled her enough that she hiccupped through her sobs, trying to pull herself together a bit.

Recovery Girl took hold of her arm, lightly directing her down the hallway and towards the next door. She had completely forgotten that the elder woman was even there for a moment.

"Let's sit down for a moment, my dear. Until you've calmed down a bit." The nurse patted her arm reassuringly, her grip light but steady.

Inko leaned gratefully into the touch, letting herself be lead in the room – a restroom for teachers, thankfully empty – and sat down on the nearest couch. Her sobs were lessening by now, but the tears just wouldn't stop. As much as she tried to whip them away, there were still new ones coming.

They sat like this for quite a few minutes, the crying lessening but not stopping entirely. Inko felt slightly embarrassed by her own outburst.

Feeling the need to explain herself, she stammered out with half-laugh and half-sob mixed in: "I k-know I just agreed on it, but… b-but I can't stop w-worrying just like t-that."

The patting on her arm resumed while Recovery Girl heaved a sigh. "Nobody is asking you to stop worrying, dear. What a stupid idea that would be!"

Inko hiccupped again, looking up at the elder women unbelieving and a bit hopeful.

Recovery Girl smiled at her. "Worrying about those you love is only natural. It shows that you care. Nevertheless, I can assure you that we here at U.A will do everything in our power to protect your son. Nobody will get to him that easily."

At that, Inko hesitated, remembering the burning determination in All Might's eyes and his words.

" _I will put my life on the line."_

Her tears dried a bit and she managed a teary laugh, whipping her eyes vigorously. "Izuku is in good hands here, isn't he?"

"That he is." Recovery Girl sounded quite satisfied while saying that, her smile widening. Clapping her hands together, she declared: "Now, let's get you cleaned up, so that we can go and take a look what those boys are doing this time around."

Inko laughed again at that, the thought of All Might being called a _boy_ simply to strange to her as not to be amused by it. The laugh managed to banish the last tears and lessen the pain in her heart a bit.

"See, that's much better," Recovery Girl nodded with a good amount of satisfaction at the sound of Inko's laugh, patting the younger's hand lightly. "A good laugh is the best medicine. You feel better now, right?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you feel better now?"

Izuku chuckled weakly while he wiped his nose and dried his eyes. "Yes, better."

Toshinori breathed out in relief. Seeing Izuku cry was nothing new to him, but over time the uncomfortable feeling in his chest whenever he had to see the boy's tears had become worse and worse. A nagging, twisting feeling, threatening to rip his heart apart.

Izuku's smile was much better. It was warm, and one look at it made him feel _whole_ in a way he hadn't felt for a very long time.

"All Might?"

Toshinori snapped out of his thoughts, blinking rapidly to clear his mind. Izuku's voice sounded far too timid, almost tense, and the boy was fiddling with his fingers while he bit his bottom lip.

Frowning slightly, Toshinori reached over, slightly pushing Izuku's chin up so that their gazes met again. "What is it, my boy?"

"I…" Izuku closed his eyes for a second, breathing in and out deeply. When he had steeled himself, he opened them again, voice steadier than before as he asked, "Would it be alright with you if I told Kacchan that you gave me your quirk?"

Startling a bit, Toshinori let go of Izuku, leaning back slightly and unconsciously.

He had spent years keeping that secret to himself, not letting anybody but a chosen few in on it. And now there was Izuku – Izuku who had found out his secrets one by one, a few by pure chance, others because Toshinori had grown to trust this boy so much.

And now, Izuku asked him directly to reveal one of those few secrets he still kept to another person.

His first reaction, trained into reflex, was to say _No_. But he stomped that feeling down, concentrating on Izuku's half-hopeful, half-anxious expression.

"How long were you worrying about asking me that already?" Toshinori sighed after a second.

Izuku let out a noise resembling a snort. "Only until this morning."

"You want to tell him."

"Yes."

Toshinori said nothing, contemplating what that would mean for both him and Izuku.

Izuku, however, misinterpreted his silence, obviously thinking that his mentor would not agree with him. So the boy blurted out, "It's just that Kacchan always knew that I'm quirkless… he never was convinced that I was just a late-bloomer. And I think, after all that happened to him, he should least know what is going on around him… and around me. I think he's getting close to realizing the truth himself, without any help, so I think it would be better if I tell him before it comes to that… it would only be fair, and…"

"Izuku."

Izuku clamped his mouth shut, waiting with batted breath and round eyes.

Toshinori hesitated still, torn between his initial refusal and the decision he just made. Gritting his teeth against his fears yet again, he answered softly but steady, "I will leave that decision to you. I think however you decide on this, it will be the right thing to do."

There were many different emotions flashing through Izuku's eyes as the boy considered that – surprise, relief, happiness, confusion. Finally, Izuku settled on a hesitant smile. "Really?"

"Didn't I say that I should listen to you more often?" Toshinori teased lightly, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair. "Yes, really. I trust you-… I trust your decision-making skills."

Toshinori stumbled over the words, almost biting his tongue. The words _I trust you,_ words he hadn't used in a long time, had slipped far too easily. Too fast and too unconsciously as that he could be entirely comfortable with them. That was the reason why he had corrected himself so hastily and badly.

Not that Izuku would be so stupid and not notice his slip-up. For a moment, green eyes widened, and Izuku opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, before he decided otherwise. Smiling to himself, the boy looked to the ground for a moment, while Toshinori cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

After a moment of silence, Izuku's smile widened as he looked up at his mentor again. "You know… my friends not only decided to protect _me_ , I think. They also want to protect _you_."

That really didn't help to ease Toshinori's uncomfortableness, the retired hero spluttering in surprise as he heard that. He was touched by their concern for him, but… People protecting _him?_ He had always been the one to protect others…

Laughing a bit awkwardly, Toshinori shook his head. "Now, Izuku - Why would you all think about protecting me, of all people?"

Izuku looked at him for a moment, head tilted to the side and obviously considering his answer.

Then a smile made its way on his lips, and the boy answered earnestly: "That's because you're so important to us."

It was not new to him that his students looked up to him and he also knew that a few of him not just idolized him but were also fond of him. But hearing it so clearly out of Izuku's mouth startled Toshinori quite a bit. Enough, in fact, to start another coughing fit, blood spurting even through his clenched teeth as his eyes widened in shock.

Next to him, Izuku let out a yelp and jumped to his feet – partly to get a tissue ready and partly because a few droplets of blood had hit his school uniform. The boy scrambled to get the tissues, spluttering out: "Geez, that's no reason to spit blood again!"

Coughing and spitting, Toshinori wheezed out a half-laugh, pressing a hand to his mouth. "You can't just go and say something like that and expect me not to spit blood!"

"I expected you to be happy about it!"

"I am! I really am! You just… startled me."

"Remind me not to startle you again."

"I will. My poor old heart can't take it, I fear."

"Stop calling yourself old already!"

Toshinori burst out laughing as Izuku swatted at him with a tissue. Defending himself with one hand the man answered, "So that you will stop correcting me about it? Never."

Izuku stopped, already readying the next swat. Eyes going wide, the boy muttered a silent "Oh" before he suddenly blushed scarlet.

The next moment, he buried his beet-red face in his face and muttered frantically, "Oh _god,_ I corrected _All Might_ this whole time, what was I even _thinking?!"_

Toshinori stared at him for a moment in utter surprise, before he howled of laughter, almost doubling over and over the edge of the mattress. "You… you only realized that now?!"

"Stop laughing please! It's already embarrassing enough!"

"Izuku, you… you really are the greatest entertainer I know," Toshinori declared, wheezing of laughter, flashing a grin at his still blushing student.

He was so occupied with his laughing, that he didn't notice the way Izuku slowly lowered his hands to take a good look at his delighted mentor. Nor did he notice the soft smile spreading out over the boy's expression.

"Thank you," Izuku said, so quietly that it was not heard in the room filled with deep laughter.

(Izuku didn't mind, though.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ H ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling relieved after letting everything out, Inko tried her best to clean herself up a bit, whipping her eyes and straightening herself as good as possible. She didn't want Izuku to catch up on her mood. She didn't want to worry him unnecessary.

Only after she had made sure that she was presentable again, Inko let herself be lead back to the infirmary.

She had just pressed the door handle down and opened the door a tiny crack as she heard All Might and Izuku arguing over something. Freezing in her motions, she waited, exchanging a quick glance with Recovery Girl. Both of them listened:

"You can put the tissues away now, my boy. I am fine."

"You just spit blood all over your hands and part of my school uniform. Other people would not call that fine."

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"Used to it doesn't mean I don't care. So let me wipe your hand, _then_ I will put the tissues away."

Recovery Girl rolled her eyes with a sigh, motioning for Inko to open the door fully. Inko did so hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. He had spat blood yet _again?_ That sounded very serious. On the other hand, Recovery Girl was the nurse here, and she seemed to be more exasperated than worried. So Inko followed the older woman inside the room curiously.

All Might was the first to notice them, sitting with his face to the door as he was. He smiled a little bit crookedly at them both, his gaze straying to Inko. She could see the little crease between his eyebrows as he noticed her red-rimmed eyes, but she tried to smile back at him to ease his worries.

Izuku didn't notice them, fully concentrated on his mentor's hand which he held in his own. He was dabbing at the limb with a tissue, getting rid of last streaks of blood clinging to the skin. As he noticed All Might's attention wavering however, he looked up and turned around, smiling widely as he saw his mother and the nurse entering. "Ah, you are back!"

"And what happened here again, if I might ask?" sighed Recovery Girl as she made her way over to the bed. Inko stayed where she was, hovering near the door, not sure if she wasn't intruding here.

"Another coughing fit." All Might seemed to speak directly to Inko, his gaze searching for hers. "Like I said, it's nothing to worry about, really. It happens often enough."

" _This happens sometimes, it's not as bad as it looks…!"_

With a start, Inko remembered what the hero had told her only shortly before. Hadn't he said he had lost his whole stomach and part of his respiratory system? Spitting blood seemed a logical thing to happen after something like that, but still, she had assumed that it only happened _sometimes_ , after great strain or when he was otherwise injured. She hadn't thought that it would be something that happened on a _daily basis._ Involuntarily her hand shot up to cover her mouth as a shocked gasp escaped her. She hadn't realized how _bad_ All Might's condition really was. All she had been thinking about was the fact that he was putting her son in possible danger…

Determination seized her and she was by the bed with two quick strides, almost startling Izuku as she laid a hand on his shoulder. As her boy blinked up to her in surprise, she smiled down at him softly. "Izuku, could you hand me those tissues for a moment?"

"S-Sure," unsure about her intention, Izuku still trusted her without needing to think about it, handing her the requested item easily.

Izuku mobilized her quirk, moving a chair closer to herself so that she could sit down. Ignoring her son's wide-eyed gaze, she reached for All Might's still outstretched hand which was still covered with a few blood drops. The blood was drying up, thus getting more difficult to wipe off.

The hero actually _jumped_ as she reached for his hand, retracting slightly from her touch. His voice sounded even hoarser than before as he spluttered out: "Midoriya-san, you really don't have to…"

"But I want to," she interrupted him softly, offering her hand again. "I would gladly help you, if I can."

There was a slight hesitation on his part, before the tension in his shoulders eased visibly. Nonetheless, he laid his hand in hers so carefully and lightly, one could have thought he was expecting her to bite him.

Inko swallowed as she saw his bloody hand, swallowing all her upcoming questions with it. How often did he have such coughing fits? Was there always blood? Did it hurt? (Of course it did, how silly of her!) Was it perhaps dangerous, or relatively harmless? How often did he have to wash himself or change his clothes because he had spat blood all over himself?

That process of thoughts was almost painful, and she unconsciously slowed her movements, cleaning the long (almost bony) fingers as gently as possible.

After an awkward silence – she could literally _feel_ the hero's unbelieving gaze on her – Izuku was the one to break it, speaking up cheerfully: "I will have to tell the others that I will stay at the dorms, too. They already asked me if I would."

All Might's attention snapped back to his student. Inko could see his smile even from the corner of her eyes. "That's a good idea, my boy. I'm sure they will be happy to hear it."

"Yes, I think so. They were already discussing the possibilities and roommates and such."

"Oh? Do you know who you would want as your roommate already?"

"I don't know, really. I mean, I would be happy to share my room with each of my friends, but I can't decide. I suppose Todoroki-kun or Iida-kun would be logical, since we spend the most time together. Possibly Kirishima-kun. But having a room to myself would be alright, too…"

Izuku rambled on without pause, seemingly lost in his explanation.

Inko finished up her work, releasing All Might's hand with a satisfied look and standing up to give teacher and student some room to themselves. The hero glanced over at her, smiling slightly and mouthing a silent _Thank you._ She noticed how the man simply refused to interrupt Izuku and had to suppress a smile at that.

"… I believe it's going to be lots of fun to live in such a dorm. The others already agreed on sleepovers! Ah, but of course I will come home on the weekends, Mum!"

Inko blinked, getting her thoughts back into the conversation. Wagging her finger playfully at her son, she answered: "Well, I do hope you will! Can't have you forget your mother, right?"

"As if I would forget you, Mum." Izuku rolled his eyes at her, grinning back.

All Might coughed into his hand lightly. "But don't think the dorms are only meant for fun, Izuku. The training will get tougher from now on, so not too much sleepovers, alright? You will need the rest."

"Ah, yes!" Instantly, Izuku turned serious, nodding eagerly. "Of course! I won't overdo it!"

"Now that's my boy." Seemingly without thinking much about it, All Might reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. Then his mind seemed to catch up on his own action and he froze, eyes darting to Inko in something akin to alarm.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Inko blinked in wonder before warmth flooded her. All Might was actually worried that he probably had gone too far, showing such closeness to her son while she was watching. Or perhaps he thought that the endearment "my boy" wasn't due to him, especially with the boy's mother in close vicinity.

What a silly man, she thought, not caring for his rank or status while thinking of him as such. How could she not be alright with something like that when she could clearly see how much her son enjoyed it?

Izuku was eagerly leaning into the touch, clearly delighted by it. Then, however, he stilled and bit in his lips as if he was contemplating his next words – then: "I'm really, really glad I can stay here."

The three adults each took a sharp breath at that statement, each of them for different reasons.

Inko closed her eyes for a moment, her emotions almost overwhelming her. She was glad Izuku was happy, but still… still…

She started as a tiny hand touched her arm lightly. Looking over, she met Recovery Girl's gaze. The older woman looked at her with sad understanding, before she gestured over to the bed. Inko obeyed, looking over again.

There, All Might stared at his student, different emotions fighting on his expression. A softness so genuine it was almost heart breaking, followed by something like worry, then an almost goofy grin, all of them over in an instant– before he cleared his throat rather loudly and mumbled: "I am glad, too."

Izuku's face lit up even more at that, his smile widening hopefully. "Really?"

"Oh, believe me, boy – your teacher here fought tooth and nail to make sure he could keep you here at UA," Recovery Girl interrupted before the hero could answer. She sounded entirely too suave while saying that, her smile a tiny bit devious.

Inko watched with surprise and rising amusement how All Might stiffened at that, his whole body going as rigid as stone. And… Inko blinked in consternation as she caught sight of the colour on the hero's face. Surely the number one hero wouldn't _blush_ over something like this?

Well, apparently he would.

" _Chiyo!"_ The man hissed the word through clenched teeth, eyes narrowing until only a glint of blue was to be seen in the dark of his eye sockets. "That was unnecessary!"

"I dare believe it wasn't," the nurse shot back with an almost devilish gleam in her eyes. "Just look at your student over there. He sure is interested in that piece of information."

And truly, Izuku had frozen at her statement, too. Inko could almost see her son's mind working rapidly, going over the information, filtering it, testing it, slowly, ever so slowly and carefully.

And then, his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. Blinking rapidly, he looked from Recovery Girl to his mother. "He did?"

Upon their nod, he turned towards his teacher, searching for his gaze. Not finding it, because All Might was pointedly avoiding eye contact.

Izuku's voice quivered with happiness and underlying hope. "You did?"

There was some fidgeting and still no eye contact. But after a deep breath, All Might mumbled something that could be understood as a "Yes" if one listened close enough.

The following smile threatened to split Izuku's face in half, his eyes brimming with happiness and newly forming tears – happy tears, this one time. He beamed at his mentor with so much warmth and utter joy, one could have gone blind upon looking at that radiance directly.

Inko felt a slight pang in her chest as she realized that such a look was normally directed at someone very, very dear.

This was _not_ just a simple relationship between a teacher and some random student she was witnessing here. This was much deeper than that.

Her process of thought was quickly interrupted by the sight in front of her.

Apparently All Might couldn't handle the radiant look on his student's face anymore. Or perhaps he was just too embarrassed by his own blushing. Either way, the number one hero gripped Izuku by the neck, pulling him forward until the spluttering boy's forehead was pressed to his collarbone, giving Izuku no chance of looking up at him.

"Hey!" the boy protested, although there was laughter in his voice. Squirming, he tried playfully to break free, his laughter getting louder by the second.

All Might grumbled with red still colouring his cheeks, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Hold still for a moment."

"No fair! You see me blushing all the time!"

Now it was the hero's turn to splutter. He had been caught while trying to play over his embarrassment. "That's not… that's different!"

"It's not!"

"It is. It definitely is."

"That makes no sense at all!"

"Don't question your teacher, Izuku."

"You're not my teacher until next Monday, though."

"Shush now."

Inko could feel a tiny smile appear on her face as she watched on. The laughter was getting louder, Izuku's squirming lessening while he seemed to content himself by snuggling closer to All Might. The hero's grip on the boy's neck had eased, his fingers lightly stroking the skin there while the smile on his face grew wider. The two of them didn't seem to notice their actions, still arguing with mirth in each of their words. It seemed like they had completely forgotten the other people present in the room.

The worry was still there, raging inside her, reminding her that her little boy was in danger constantly, that he could get hurt. That he could _die_ while trying to reach his dream of becoming a hero. It hurt and panicked her, thinking of those possibilities.

But still…

Inko looked at her son, his wide smile, the gleam in his eyes almost overwhelmingly bright as he finally got free and could look at his mentor.

Still, she had never seen Izuku so happy before.

She couldn't take that away from him. She simply _couldn't._

"Children."

Recovery Girl's voice gripped Inko's attention, and she focused on the elderly woman standing next to her.

The nurse met her gaze with understanding and warmth and a slight smile on her face. "They give us worry, but they also give us joy, don't they?"

And Inko understood that, yes, this woman could relate to her worry, and pain, and joy. And she was completely right.

As long as the joy outweighed the worry as much as it did know, she could somehow deal with it, Inko thought. It was for Izuku' sake, after all.

And she smiled back at Recovery Girl, her tears drying and warmth filling her as she heard Izuku laugh behind her, All Might's chuckle joining in seconds later.

"Yes. Yes, they do."


End file.
